FEAR in Camp Half-Blood
by Jake the Drake
Summary: I was just about to get take a shower one night when this idea suddenly came to me. What if F.E.A.R. met CHB? Rated T for mild language and violence. DISCONTINUED due to Writer's Block, which lead to author's loss of interest.
1. Waking Up

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or F.E.A.R., Rick Riordan and Sierra Entertainment do)I'm open for help not flames, thanks. A/N: Okay, so this is like a year after the new game F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and set during The Last Olympian. Jin has NOT died, but Douglas Holiday has. Plus there might be character death near the end of the story, so _Brace Yourself._**

* * *

**John's POV**

_I tried to forget. I tried so hard to forget,_ Fettel spoke in my nightmare. I was under a lamp light in a white room.

_Nooooooooooo!_ My mother screamed._ Where are you taking him?!_

The scene shifted. I saw his face, Harlan's old wrinkled face. _You will be a god among men. _He said.

I woke up startled in cold sweat. That nightmare has haunted me since I was five. And I could never get over it. When I was five, I had nightmares like these and it scared me so much and was so hard to explain that I was considered a mute. _She_ was the reason for causing these nightmares. But why now? Why, when I was going on a mission with the FEAR Delta squad to take out Replica Soldiers at an ATC building? I had no clue. All I've ever done was learn the true meaning of fear. And that fear was.... Alma. Pushing the thought out of my mind, I strapped on my full-face balaclava, suited myself up in Delta armor with D-12 written on it, reloaded my favorite _Heckler & Koch MP5_ sub-machine gun and holstered a basic side arm from the ammo table. Lastly, and my favorite part, I strapped my trusty red tinted goggles over my eyes and balaclava. Sometimes I really hope Alma would learn her lesson already, but since I was the first prototype, she just couldn't trust her first son when he joined FEAR.

The Delta team was already waiting for me outside the squad trailer.

"Took you long enough," said 'Rowdy' Betters.

"The Replica's have swarmed the ATC Headquarters," Jin Sun-Kwon stated.

"That, along with that 'fucker-who's-got-an-appetite'," Spen Jankowski said, not amused.

"Right. We better get going." Betters started gathering up the map chart that was sprawled on the steel table in front of me with a few Delta members. A Black Hawk helicopter touched down and settled on the landing pad settled on the roof of the nearby building.

"Let's roll!" Jankowski gave the _Fall In_ hand sign, two fingers twirling the air, and Delta members followed him through the building to the roof. I followed and hoisted myself on the helicopter, my gun clipped to my side and my right hand holding onto the helicopter railing above me. The Black Hawk helicopter lifted off the roof and raced across the city to a twelve-story building, which I would expect to be Armacham Headquarters. We landed on the highest roof and Delta team dispersed in all directions to make sure the area is clear.

"Hey, new guy!" yelled Jankowski from the helicopter. I turned my head.

"Be cool, alright?"

I nodded.

"And be careful," Jin sounded like she was nervous, but I quickly got over that when the helicopter flew off and heard Replica soldiers talking into their earpieces out loud. They are retarded, I tell you. They never think before they open their big mouths. I quickly pulled off my MP5 while everybody else took cover behind vent shafts. Replica soldiers started pouring out of the doorway. It was a huge firefight, bullets going in every direction. Luckily with my reflexes five times better than a normal human's, I was able to lop off one of the soldier's limbs off with a grenade and sent him flying over the edge of the building. I can't believe that most of the Delta members were shot down or wounded badly. I thought these guys were trained! My MP5 was out of ammo so I threw it over the side when I heard a loud _BOOM!_ And the door blasted off its hinges when parts of an explosion from down below flew out of the doorway. It was _her_. She was in her little red dress with her long hair and bangs in her face and over her shoulders. She walked towards me in her personal fearless way.

_Kill them....kill them...._ she spoke along with her hissing. I quickly pulled out my side arm. But I couldn't kill her; I was petrified with fear as she backed me towards the edge of the building. Her pyrokinetic powers sent fire walls at me.

The last few words she whispered to me were: _Serve him._

Tripping on the edge, I sailed down to what I thought was my death. Apparently it wasn't. I closed my eyes and found myself muttering a prayer. I'm not sure who, but this wasn't the time for me to die, I still had a grudging revenge on Fettel and the creepy maniac girl that calls me her first son. Suddenly, the blackness that was caused by my eyelids seemed to be permanent. A vision appeared in my mind.

I was in a hallway with black marble flooring and walls. Up ahead was an obsidian throne with what it looks like to be a twenty-three year old man with sandy blond hair, pale skin, black clothes, and what startled me most was the scar that rippled from the bottom of his eye to his chin and his golden eyes. I mean, both of his eyes were solid gold as if they were touched by King Midas himself... if he was real.

He chuckled a laugh that never seemed to fit his appearance, a raspy metallic laugh. "Look what we have here," he said in a gruff voice, still raspy-like. "The legendary first son of Alma, queen of fear."

He bore his hands into the armrests like he was going to crush his own throne, "Do you want revenge on your brother and mother?"

I nodded. I kept my vow of silence for the past twenty-six years.

"Join me, and we can destroy her, Fettel, his Replica's, and her illusions."

I thought of it for a moment, looking down. I barely even know this guy and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of betraying me, because I can sense it... somehow.

Taking a slow step back, he rose off his throne and wailed, "You disagree?! How dare you! I will destroy you for opposing an offer made by Kronos! Beware, John Wade-," I flinched when he said my real name, "- you will be killed if you join the Olympians!"

I'm not that much into Greek Mythology, but what the hell is he talking about? Before I could turn and run, he pointed at me and I felt like my balaclava was choking me to death. I drew my last breath and before I knew it, I woke up. Feeling like my balaclava was actually choking me, I quickly rolled it up above my mouth to let myself get fresh air.

I opened my eyes to see sunlight instead of midnight. I sighed in relief that I wasn't dead. Examining my surroundings, I pulled the part of my balaclava down the way it's supposed to be, and lifted myself up to see a giant lizard-like reptilian bellowing smoke as it exhaled, coiled around a White House Christmas-sized pine tree with something glittering gold on the lowest branch. It seemed to be sleeping until I kind of disturbed it by hurriedly searching my armor for my pistol. One of its eyes sleepily opened and saw me. -*gulp*-

Suddenly, its long neck extended upwards, breathing heavy clouds of smoke now. This thing I angered was huge, like—like—a dragon! I backed up cautiously as the dragon... thing...whatever you want to call it, followed me with its basketball-sized red eyes.

I had nothing to defend myself with except my fists and my superhuman reflexes, which I doubt would work on a flesh-eating giant lizard that was about to blow a column of fire on my ass. Suddenly, I saw a figure over the hill. It really didn't help the tense feeling I get when I'm in dangerous trouble. The guy kept walking towards me with his head down. He had a green Rasta cap over his curly brown hair; a blue and yellow trimmed t-shirt, blue jeans, and some type of old style sneakers. I was guessing he was fifteen to seventeen years old when I noticed how he walked, like every time he walked hurt him.

He lifted his head and his face turned to shock. He had a very bad acne problem because his face sure did show it.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

I couldn't really answer due to my vow of silence and trauma attacks. His head turned towards the giant-lizard thingy and then me.

"Are you even listening?"

Not now, I thought. I wanted to run, I've never seen anything this excessively gigantic in my life, despite the hallucinations I get whenever I'm near Paxton Fettel or Alma. I couldn't keep my mouth shut and said the first word I've ever said in sixteen years: "Help," Looks like I just broken my vow of silence. I'm going to really regret this.

He turned towards the dragon and took out a set of reed pipes. _What?_ What are reed pipes going to do in this type of situation?! The guy puffed a few notes and the dragon seemed to have heavy eyes or either I'm having one of those hallucinations, its head fell softly to the ground, coiling around the trunk of the pine tree, like nothing happened.

"There. Now answer my questions." He asked me.

Nervously, I said my first sentence: "People call me point man or new guy,"

"Okay then, Point Man," He seems to hesitate like it was weird to calling a thirty-one year old guy in a black leather balaclava with goggles and tan body armor, "How did you get here?"

Wow, he likes to bombard people with questions, I thought. I didn't want to speak anymore; I had enough action for one day... or days.

Reluctantly, I said, "I-I don't know."

"What'd you mean, you don't know?"

I shrugged. "I fell off the Armacham Headquarters building and I ended up here."

"Armacham Headquarters?"

"Long story," I was getting a bit impatient because I can't keep talking for long.

"Oh, well I'm Grover Underwood." He held out his hand. I shook it. "Can you see a dragon?"

I can't believe he wasn't scared of that thing, but I nodded nervously.

"Do you have ADHD?"

Oh my god. Of course I don't! It's not like I fidget in my seat and blurt out random things back in school.

I shook my head.

"Dyslexia?"

This guy is really driving me up the wall. I was really getting impatient, I shook my head.

"Anything weird happen?"

I hesitated, remembering what happened on the roof. Alma coming at me with high exploding fire walls coming at me, I wondered if I should lie, maybe he would think I'm crazy, unlike FEAR. I made my decision, I nodded.

"Like what?"

"Alma" I said.

"Who's Alma?"

"An eight year old girl in a red dress that sends exploding fire walls at you." Thank god, I still have my old sarcasm. I was waiting for Grover to roll on the floor and laugh at me like it was the funniest thing I've said since I arrived. Apparently, he stared at me, thinking about how to answer the next question.

"Any weird dreams?" he asked.

"Tons,"

"Since when?"

"Five years old."

"What kind?"

Now I was really going to punch him in the face, I couldn't really stand being asked questions and making me break my vow of silence a dozen times.

"The scary kind,"

"Like what?"

"Grover--," I was thinking of a way to say bye and leave but I just couldn't. I continued to answer his questions and gave up on my vow. Tough luck, I thought. I don't really care if I talk, as long as I am answering this guy's questions.

I sighed and explained to him how a guy was saying _I tried to forget. I tried so hard to forget._ And at some parts, it made Grover's shoulders shiver. It was all until I was describing the obsidian throne and some guy with a raspy voice persuading me to join him.

"What was the guy's name?" he asked.

I sat down, my back away from him, hugging my knees close to my chest.

I sighed, "Look, do I really have to tell you? Because you'll think I'm crazy."

"No, I won't," He squatted down beside me.

"Fine," I gulped, "Kronos,"

He got all wide eyed so I turned towards him, "Something wrong?"

Grover gasped a bit, "No-no. Nothing wrong, it's just...coincidence."

"How so?"

"You'll think _I'm_ crazy."

"I've been through all these hallucinations from Alma. I haven't spoken a word since I was five until now. I won't laugh or anything."

"Fine. Do you know anything about Greek Mythology?"

Then it hit me. I was thinking the same thing during the vision I had with that hostile man. I turned my head away so he couldn't see my eyes through my red tinted goggles. I nodded.

"Satyrs and dragons?"

I shook my head. Mythology wasn't really my favorite subject.

"Well, I hope I won't spook you or anything but..." He kicked his shoes off. What I saw was the most confusing and weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life, besides the dragon. His feet were—were—_hooves._ Like goat hooves. No wonder every time he walked hurt him.

"What the—?" I started, bewildered.

"I know. Crazy isn't it?"

"I'd say!" I hurriedly put his shoes back on before I could believe I was hallucinating when I heard a rustle in the grass. Grover and I turned heads towards the top of the hill and saw a man in a wheelchair. But I was blinded by the sun so I couldn't see his face.

"Getting acquainted with someone new?" he asked.

"Chiron!" yelled Grover. He quickly ran towards the man in the wheelchair, I was guessing his name was Chiron. Weird name. I stood up and looked at them both.

"He says his nickname is Point Man." Grover said. Chiron cautiously rolled himself down the hill towards me. I could see his face now without the glare from the sun. All I did was stare at him so I couldn't break my vow a thousand more times.

"Hello, I'm Chiron." He held out his hand. I shook it. Déjà vu strikes back.

"What brings you here?"

Oh my god, not another question-fest. "I found myself here."

"How so?"

"Woke up. Saw a dragon. He came over. We talked."

He chuckled, "Sounds like you've been busy,"

I nodded.

"Are you from around here?"

I shook my head.

"Anywhere?"

"I don't know where I am, really."

Chiron sighed, "I guess we'll let you stay here."

I wanted to say, '_I don't see 'here' anywhere'_ but I guess staying silent and following Chiron and Grover and keeping my mouth shut rather than breaking my vow for the hundredth time. I followed them until I got to the top of the hill where I couldn't move further. I don't know why but my feet were like struggling against an invisible shield or something.

Chiron continued on when he stopped and saw me standing there. He told Grover to go on towards what it looks like to be a regular strawberry farm.

"Sorry, Point Man. I, Chiron, give you permission to enter the camp."

Camp? There's no camp here, just a regular strawberry farm. That was before I stepped over the boundary and looked up to see Greek-like buildings and a forest in the background.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron proudly said, like he said it many times before.

* * *

**This was requested by one of the reviewers: I can't really explain much, so I turn to the FEAR wiki. It would help those who don't know what FEAR is: fear[dot]wikia[dot]com/wiki/F.E.A.R._Wiki**


	2. Something in the Water

**(Disclaimer: I can say this forever, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or F.E.A.R., Rick Riordan and Sierra Entertainment do.) I give my thanks to _Just your average John Doe_ for helping me in seperating documents into chapters.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Today's the day, I thought. Last day of ninth grade, and I get to go to my favorite place in the world. I grinned while I worked in my book. I haven't seen Annabeth in forever along with Grover and wondered what they were doing now. Now that I had finished my homework, I wouldn't have to worry. While everyone else was finished, they gathered their school belongings and waited for the bell to ring to get out of Goode High.

I held my breath while the last ten seconds of school were passing by. 5...4...3...2...1 and for the first time, nothing tragic or bizarre happened all year besides the incident at orientation. Looks like Kronos took a vacation, but I doubt it. The bell rang and everybody sprang out of the classroom screaming like mad, carrying me with them.

After I was dropped off at my mom's Manhattan apartment building, I climbed the stairs and drove the room key into the holder, pushing the door open. I saw my mom facing me from across the table and Paul Blofis with his back to me.

"Oh, hey Percy! Happy last day of school!" he said.

"Hey Mom. Hey Mr. Blowfish," I said.

"Err, it's Blofis." He corrected.

"Sorry,"

"How's school?" Mom asked.

"The usual,"

I trudged to my room, dropped my books on the bed next to me and sighed. I couldn't wait any longer, but if it's for my own good, I'll wait until tomorrow. The day past quickly with barely any action at all. I eventually fell asleep and luckily I didn't have any prophetic dreams. Wrong.

In my dream, I was in front of the Big House with Chiron in his wheelchair (last year his leg was broken) speaking to a tall man in tan body armor.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Chiron said.

The tall man nodded.

"If you want, you could hang out with some of the campers,"

The guy shrugged. I don't know why he won't speak. I guess he's a mute or too nervous to talk to anybody. He turned and walked into the Big House when he stopped in the middle of the doorway. He was like a giant statue, unmovable and inactive. Suddenly, he turned his head to look straight at me and I swear he was giving me a melancholy smile; maybe the guy was very depressed of everything. Then he continued and shut the door where I woke with a sound of a door closing _real_ hard.

I yelped and almost tumbled out of bed onto the floor where my mom caught me.

"You okay, Percy?"

I sighed, "Yeah,"

"Well, it's time for camp,"

"Yes!" I quickly got dressed my orange camp T-shirt and jeans, packed my bags, and followed my mom outside to the car. As soon as I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I immediately opened the trunk of the car, grabbed my stuff, and said good-bye to Mom.

"Be careful, Percy!" she yelled from the driver's side of the car.

"Okay!" I was already running up Half-Blood Hill where Peleus the dragon was coiled around Thalia's pine tree, guarding the Golden Fleece. When I was walking to cabin three, I caught a glimpse of the Oracle in the Big House's attic, then a tall man in a leather mask and tan body armor leaning forward in a chair on the porch. I saw that man in my dream, but I don't think he's harmless. I turned the corner around a cabin and small figure standing in the shadows. She was in a red dress with her dark brown hair (or was it black?) when I stopped in my tracks to examine her clearly. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing things; suddenly she was gone, followed by a little girl's giggle that came from behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked as I checked behind me. No answer from anywhere. I shrugged and continued towards the Poseidon cabin. The next day I was at the sword-fighting arena getting into shape with Riptide, my ballpoint pen. You would probably think, _a ballpoint pen won't do much in battle, you know unless you want to write all over people,_ but this pen changes into a celestial bronze sword when you take off the cap.

I saw Chiron in his wheelchair roll into the arena with that man I saw at the Big House. Eventually, he saw me and I stopped gutting a dummy to look curiously at the mysterious guy.

"Hello, Percy." Chiron said.

"Hey," I continued to stab.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chiron's head turn up to the guy, who really looked down in a sad kind of way, who was murmuring something to him but he was so quiet I barely heard a sound.

"Alma?" Chiron asked him.

More murmuring.

"I see. Well the camp has boundaries like you witnessed back there and-,"

The guy interrupted him.

"She psychic... meaning?"

Still couldn't hear anything.

"I don't see how she could enter our borders. It's off limits to mortals. Can you describe her?"

Nope, not a sound.

"What do you mean she disappears automatically?"

-*Yawn*-...wait. How could someone disappear out of thin air? Well if the girl their talking about had Annabeth's Yankee Cap.

"If she doesn't use magic items, how can she do that all by herself?"

The guy shrugged.

"I will talk to the nymphs about protecting the borders, if at all means for them to leave their tree. We will talk later." And then Chiron rolled off to archery lessons. The guy with red-tinted goggles walked up to the very top of the bleachers to lean forward with his face in his hands. I would think this guy had emotional problems and assume that this guy was twenty-five to thirty years old by the looks of him. Suddenly, his head rose up quickly and turned his head towards the cabins. I looked in the same direction.

It was that girl again, but instead she was racing across the cabin area towards the Athena cabin. Uh oh, I thought. She's going after Annabeth. I hoped she were somewhere else besides her cabin. I capped Riptide and stuck it in my back pocket and started to run towards that little girl in a red dress.

"Stop!" yelled that guy from atop the bleachers. I could finally hear his voice, sounding like a regular twenty year old. He ran down the bleachers towards me. Plus I had a clear look at his face, except I couldn't really, only the shape because it was covered with a full face mask.

"Don't go after her," He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's not safe. She's...," he faltered while looking towards where I saw that little girl. I was waiting for an answer.

"Alma," he stated.

"Who's that?"

He pointed to where I saw the girl.

"What do you have a problem with her for?"

"Stay," and he walked cautiously towards the Athena cabin. With my ADHD, I couldn't really stand still so I impatiently tapped my toe. He stopped to look past the cabin and hurriedly checked his armor like he was searching for something then sighed. But then he looked in the same direction and flinched like he saw something. I was curious to see what he was looking at, but I was told to stay in this spot. Hearing an innocent giggle, the guy in tan body armor quickly looked everywhere. He accidently hit the side of the Athena cabin, loud enough for even me to here.

A chill came up my spine when a man's voice seemed to be whispering in my ear, _There's something in the water._ I checked my surroundings, trying to see where that voice came from. The guy by Athena's cabin slumped down and huddled his nears near his chest. I decided to come over.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He still didn't say anything. I waited.

"Did you hear anything?"

"When?" he finally said.

"Before I came over,"

"There's something in the water,"

I gave a slight gasp, a sound that soft couldn't possibly travel that far. It would be impossible to hear. See? I listen in science class.... sometimes.

"Who was that girl again?"

He looked at me, then back down, "Alma,"

"Alma who?"

Hesitated for a minute, he said, "Wade,"

"Why do you wear a mask?" My ADHD got the best of me. Darn it.

"You don't want to know,"

"Goggles?"

"Same reason,"

I really wanted to know this guy, why he kept me from going after that girl that he called Alma Wade. Still, those innocent laughs I hear in my mind creep me out.

"Why didn't you want me to go after her?"

"She's evil,"

"How?"

"Tried to kill me,"

How can a little girl kill somebody? Then I remembered his conversation with Chiron. Psychic powers aren't real unless the person belongs to a Greek god.

"Who are her parents?"

He shrugged.

"How can't you know her parents when you know her name?"

He was probably thinking that I was getting annoying but it didn't seem to bother him, and I was really curious. And as they say, _curiosity killed the cat._

"I'm the first prototype,"

"Meaning?"

"First son,"

I frowned. How can she have a baby when she's just a little girl?

"She had me when she was fifteen," he said, "and my brother at sixteen,"

"Who's your brother?"

"Fettel,"

He really likes being vague. Maybe it's his hobby. Plus that's _way _too young to have kids.

"What happen-,"

He cut me off, "Now it's time for _me_ to ask the questions,"

"Okay..."

"How did your sword turn into a pen?"

"You can see a sword?" I heard about some mortals seeing clearly through the Mist, for example: Rachel Dare, the red-headed nightmare.

He nodded, "Show me,"

Reluctantly, I pulled Riptide out of my back pocket and uncapped it. He didn't flinch or anything like normal mortals would, "All you do is take off the cap." And then I showed him how to change it back into a pen, then I slipped it back into my pocket.

"Can't write with it?" he asked.

"No, and its name is Anaklusmos, but I call it Riptide,"

He nodded like it was the most _fascinating_ thing he ever saw. Hah! Gotch'ya! Still have a bit of sarcasm! Annabeth suddenly shut the door of the Athena cabin which kind of made me jump. I was really glad to see her for the first time in months. She never bothered to Iris me, and I really needed to know why.

She saw me, "Hey Percy. Who's this?"

I looked at the man; I still hadn't caught his name yet.

"Point Man," he said. I never heard of a guy named Point Man.

"I just now met him," I stated.

"I can see that," she said. "Do you have any swordsmanship?"

Point Man shook his head.

"Well what are you good at?" I almost thought it was a rude question, but I got over it.

"Heckler & Koch MP5,"

"Isn't that some type of gun?" I asked.

He nodded. I was thinking that he was in the army.

"Who do you serve?" Annabeth asked.

"FEAR and SFOD-D,"

"You serve fear... as in the feeling?" I asked.

"First Encounter Assault Recon and Special Force Operation Detachment Delta,"

"Oh... well, I got to go to arts and crafts. See you at dinner, Percy."

"You too, Wise Girl," She walked out of the cabin area.

When she turned the corner, Point Man asked, "So, what's life here?"

"At Camp Half-Blood?"

He nodded and I explained how everything was and how things worked around here. It's been some time since I actually talked about my crazy life to a mortal, and I was waiting to see if he would bust out laughing when I was describing how I see naiads underneath the surface of the lake. But he stayed cool and very serious. Once I was done, I introduced him to me when the conch bell sounded for dinner, I didn't realize how late it was.

"Well," I hauled myself up and looked behind me to see that Point Man wasn't sitting down. He was nowhere, but eventually I saw him already walking to the pavilion. I guess Chiron mentioned to him about schedules. Some of the cabins were filing out behind me when out of the corner of my eye, I saw that creepy little girl named Alma. She was in the shadows, but her dress stood out from the rest.

_Hurt them..._ she whispered. When I blinked, she was no where in sight. I was thinking that I was having hallucinations now.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry if I'm bombarding the characters with questions. By the way, do you think Point Man is OOC or stay with the personality of Master Chief from Halo?)**


	3. Meeting the Resurrected

**(Disclaimer: I am very sorry that I never created F.E.A.R. or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But they belong to their rightful owners, Sierra Entertainment and Rick Riordan)

* * *

**

John's POV

I was really getting to know this kid, I mean. How can there be real gods when you don't have proof of their powers? Sometime when I get the chance, I'll ask Percy to demonstrate his, but right now, I'm hungry and I'm only allowed at the head table where Chiron, this other pudgy guy named Mr. D, and some other satyrs. Plus, 'Wise Girl' as Percy calls her, seems really nice. But I'm not going to intrude, and I'm twenty-one. _Way_ too old for her, and I want to keep my mouth shut and my cool solid.

For some reason, my balaclava started heating up my head, but not that much. Compared to back home, it wasn't as hot as here on the tip of Long Island, New York. I thought this place was cold and people had to wear heavy duty winter coats. Unfortunately for me, I was burning up and getting a headache real bad, feeling like I'm being micro waved. Maybe I was having hyperthermia, which I know how to deal with, but damn, it sure is cookin' out here.

I could already feel my body temperature climb when I saw somebody vaguely familiar walk across the sword arena in the distance; I was getting scared, which was unusual of me. When Chiron rolled next to me, I was already trembling as the campers seated their tables, waiting for the announcements.

Chiron finally noticed my shaky arm, "You alright, lad?"

I hesitated, the finally gave a fibbing nod.

"If you need an-,"

I interrupted him, "Chiron, I'm fine."

"Okay," He tapped his goblet to get everybody's attention.

Mr. D rose from his chair, "Yes, well were here once again to a fine meal to you brats! Capture the flag is Friday if anybody noticed! And we have a guest in camp,"

He motioned hand towards me, "Welcome...,"

"What's your name?" he whispered.

"Point Man," I whispered in a shaky voice.

"Welcome Point Man. Have a nice dinner kiddies! To the gods!" He and everybody else including me (which I had no idea why I was doing this) raised their drinks and repeated the blessing. A bunch of satyrs came from everywhere with plates of barbecue, which Percy was literally drooling at. I was really getting hyperthermia. Trembling with fear, I wished there was a water bottle anywhere to drench my face with.

"Ch-Chiron," I asked him.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Where's the nearest source of water?"

"Speak to the goblet, any drink you want,"

_Speak to the goblet?_ Like that was going to help me.

But I eventually said, "Spring water," and suddenly the goblet filled itself with water that smelled like it came exactly from the spring. I suddenly grabbed the goblet with everybody watching my every move which I thought was very disturbing and embarrassing at the same time and ran behind the Big House. Taking my balaclava and goggles off to set them on a wooden recliner, I quickly gulped down half of the water, and then splashed it in my face, making my black hair fall in front of my eyes, finally recovering from the heat flash.

Letting my head fall into my hands, a cold wind blew from the east. I easily ignored it while sitting down into the recliner.

"What's the first thing you remember?" somebody said.

"Not you again," I complained, keeping my head down so he won't see my eyes.

"You know," He sat down beside me, "You and I are very much alike,"

I didn't say anything.

"Alma sprung me from my prison. She's going to spring another."

"Why are you telling me her secrets?" I mumbled.

"A war is coming. The Time Lord wants to let his enemies know for the time being."

"Look, Fettel-,"

He interrupted me, "Do not speak my name!"

"You don't have to be such a dick!" I leaped up from the wooden recliner, I was pissed. "I don't care about you or that evil whore!"

"She helped me,"

"Even if you were resurrected I..." I couldn't think of anything else verbally abusing.

"First time you talked in sixteen years. What made you rethink?"

Crossing my arms, I hesitated, and then said, "Camp,"

"You turn on my mother... just for little kids and their petty deities? You _are _blind!"

"I'm only doing this because Alma landed me here."

"_She_ did not land you here, John."

"Then who?" I was ready to punch my own brother in the face.

"What starts with a 'K' and ends with an 'S'?" He slowly stood up and took two steps back away from me while I started to think. Chiron once told me about how Greek Mythology would fit into the lives of mortals. I couldn't even tell if I was mortal compared to my psychotic mother and brother and I finally came up with the answer. Kronos. Looking up to see Fettel, I caught a glimpse of a green fabric sticking out from the corner.

Paxton turned sideways to look, "Do not be afraid,"

When the satyr peeked around, his face turned to shock when Fettel dissipated in shadows and dust. I wasn't feeling too hungry anymore as I leaned on the porch railing.

"What was that?" Grover asked.

I didn't answer, which pretty much made him trot over with curiosity, avoiding the area where the man, that I just had a conversation with, faded.

"I guess I'm the very first satyr to experience what I'm looking at,"

I didn't really care if he was looking at my naked face. I was pissed.

"I overheard your conversation with Percy,"

I sighed, still shaken up from hyperthermia.

"That Alma girl creeps me out," he shuddered. I looked out in the distance towards Long Island Sound, not wanting to talk.

"Hey," he turned his head towards me, "Aren't you gonna' eat?"

My hair was still wet so I straightened it so it would cover my eyes completely, then I nodded.

"There's still barbecue out there if you want some,"

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"What's with you and Fettel?"

"Family business,"

He looked down, "Oh...," hesitated for a moment, then said "Satyrs can read emotions,"

"Can you read my face?" I asked, looking in the other direction.

"You have a grudge on Alma, a revenge on Fettel, and your feelings are so mixed up I can barely read,"

"It's not like I have multiple personality syndrome,"

"No you don't. Plus you have a crush on someone. Who exactly?"

"Jin,"

"Your being vague again, Point Man,"

"Jin.... Sun-Kwon," It was hard to get the last part out because I was feeling nervous.

"Ah," was all he said. "I'll walk you down to the pavilion if you're still hungry,"

"Grover, something was really bothering me when I saw a person walk across the sword arena."

"Oh, that's probably Juniper. That _beautiful_ tree likes to hang around the arena."

I looked at him, "Tree?"

"She's a nymph,"

Wow, this mythology just gets better and better. I turned clock-wised and recovered my head with the balaclava and red-tinted goggles. Picking up the empty goblet, I followed Grover back down to the empty pavilion. All the campers had gone to the campfire to do sing-alongs.

The night passed quickly and for the first time, I didn't have a nightmare. It's like that barbecue helped me fall asleep easily. In the morning, I watched some of the kids battle each other and whack sacked dummies. Percy was pretty darn good at it too. Oh crap, I thought. I completely forgot about his demonstration! Intentionally curious, I walked up to him when he was finished fighting a camper from the Ares cabin.

"Pretty good, huh?" he asked, capping his sword.

I clapped in congratulations, "Did well. You told me about a demonstration?"

"Oh yeah! Follow me to the beach,"

I did what I was told, following him. As soon as we arrived, I watched as Percy stepped into the water without taking off his clothes. I couldn't believe my eyes, his jeans didn't even look wet, but he kept walking into the water like it's not even bothering him. Eventually, his head dunked under without a gasp of breath, and all I saw was an orange, blue, and black figure underwater.

Suddenly, I saw his head pop up in the distance, "Time me!"

I understood, set my watch, then gave thumbs up; he dove under again without a gasp of breath. Minutes ticked by, and a normal human can't hold their breath for too long. It almost seemed like an hour now, he must be dead. Well, if he was dead he would be floating on the surface like a dead fish carcass.

I was lying down with my arms crossed behind my head, looking at the clouds. It's been two hours now, any minute now he would come up. Closing my eyes for a second, I opened my left one to find that the sunlight disappeared.

"Point Man, have you seen Seaweed Brain anywhere?" she said as she towered over me.

"Demonstrating his unique ability to stay underwater for three hours. I was asked to time him," I said.

Suddenly, a huge wave of water came crashing down, making us both sopping wet, and saw Percy standing right over me.

I checked my watch, "Three hours, two minutes, and thirty-two seconds,"

"I can go longer," he bragged and noticed for the first time that Annabeth was in front of him. "Hey Annabeth,"

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "Trouble in the woods, sounds like arson. Looks like we need a firefighter to do the job,"

Percy pointed at himself proudly, "That would be me,"

Knowing this wasn't the right place for me, but it seemed kind of funny at the time, I snickered, "Got a thing going on?"

They both looked at me like they were going to punch my teeth out since they both balled fists and left. I quickly lifted myself up and rushed towards them who were heading into the woods, "I didn't mean it! I was just asking!"


	4. Skeletalization

**(Disclaimer: How many times must I say this? I do not own PJO or FEAR!

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

Back there, when Point Man said that, I was totally blushing and angry at the same time.

_Got a thing going on?_

I was like, _no; we're just friends, that's all, bye,_ and I ended up following Annabeth to the forest where she said that somebody caused arson, probably one of Kronos' spies.

Eventually, Point Man caught up with us, "Sorry, man. I didn't know,"

I was so mad, the sea to formed a huge wall of water, which sent splashing all over Point Man, making us both laugh. He laid there, stomach first in the sand, and then something caught my eye. His red-tinted goggles were off.

Point Man grunted as he hauled himself up, looking straight at me in which I thought I felt a wave of pure hatred radiating from him. His—his eyes....were full of emptiness, making me flinch a bit. Those pure black eyes almost looked like the Minotaur's dilated eyes. The wave of hatred seemed to increase with intensity.

**John's POV**

I can't believe after all these years... that I had the nerve to show my face again to creeps like this. I mean, he's not a creep, but the way people react when they see my eyes, even I get scared at my own reflection every now and then when I look in the mirror. The balling of my fists made me think back to when a kid threw a rock at me and then I caught it in mid-air, trembling with rage and at the same time, tears pouring down my face. The _nerve_ of some people! But I had disciplined myself not to take anger out on them, whether or not they hated me or scared of me, so all I did was slump down with my knees against my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and stare out into Long Island Sound.

"Point Man?" asked the girl in the distance.

I kind of vowed myself not to speak again after Percy's little 'stunt' he pulled with the wave of water and knocking off my goggles.

"Percy why did you do that?" I sensed the girl was annoyed.

Silence, but I could tell Percy was staring at me with awe. I turned my head the opposite direction, down the other end of the bench.

"Earth to Seaweed Brain," she said.

He said something _really_ intelligent like, "Huh?"

She scoffed, "Why did you send a wave at him?"

Percy hesitated, trying to figure out how to answer, and then shrugged.

I could hear footsteps coming towards me, "Wait! Annabeth!"

The footsteps in the sand suddenly stopped, heard a rustle in the sand, and out of the corner of my eye, the girl named Annabeth was standing next to me, wanting me to take my goggles. I cautiously grabbed for them and quickly strapped them over my eyes and balaclava.

I turned my head the other direction and mumbled, "Thanks,"

"No problem," and she helped me back up.

"Sorry if Percy offended you," she told me.

I kept my silence as I followed her nervously towards Percy.

Annabeth broke the awkward silence, "We'll talk about this later. Right now, we need someone to dowse the fire. It's making the nymphs go nuts."

I didn't speak a word as we reached the flames spreading in the woods. A large creek was about to get engulfed.

Percy walked stiffly towards the creek, and yelled into it, "Hey, creek naiad! May I use your water to dowse the fires scorching the woods?!"

He's crazy, I thought. Nobody just pops out right out of the water like what I just witnessed. The water drifted upwards and formed into a brown-haired girl about their age wearing regular green t-shirt and jeans.

"Have you already used up enough of my creek?" the water naiad scoffed.

"One last time, okay?" Percy pleaded.

"ONE last time. Or I will be out of life source!" then she turned into water and melted into the creek. _That... was... weird._

**Percy's POV**

I imagined the water from the creek dowsing the fires, and in real life, it did the exact same thing, only with a familiar tug in my gut. Then I felt something wet run down my right hand, but I ignored it.

The fires were dowsed, and sighed, "Doing stuff like this is getting boring,"

Nobody answered so I turned around and saw Annabeth's face in shock.

"Annabeth?"

She finally came out of her trance, "Your arm just started bleeding,"

Looking down at my arm, the red liquid made me dizzy just looking at it.

"That never happened before," I said.

"Me neither," Point Man finally spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Alma causes that to happen. Make a fleshy body turn into a bloody skeleton. I've seen it, and it's not pretty."

"I don't see her anywhere,"

He nodded, "She doesn't have to be anywhere to be here."

"Is 'being vague' and 'telling in riddles' your hobby? Or you're just acting like the Oracle?" Great, more ADHD blurt-outs. W_hy was I born a half-blood?_ I would always ask myself.

"'Being vague' isn't my hobby." Point Man said. "And I don't speak in riddles."

"Mind telling us the riddle you told me?"

"She can appear in a location without actually being there,"

"Straight answer. Thanks," I grumbled.

"She's undead,"

I turned to Annabeth, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Nico," she said.

"Who's Nico?" asked Point Man.

I almost forgot to tell him about Nico de Angelo. "Son of Hades,"

"Let me get this straight. You all belong to Greek gods right?"

Wow, I can't believe he still didn't believe. One day, it will all fit in.

I sighed and turned to Annabeth, "You can talk to him about all that right? Because I really need to get back to schedule or I'll miss rock climbing."

"Sure," Annabeth didn't seem so enthusiastic. I walked over to the creek and rested my right arm in the water, letting the blood flow out to Long Island Sound. After a while I left Annabeth and Point Man with a few good-byes.

**John's POV**

Annabeth started rambling about what the people in Camp Half-Blood were, she called them _half-bloods_ and how they are assigned an Olympic parent.

"What happens to those that aren't claimed yet?" I asked.

"They go to the Hermes cabin. All undetermined are, unless they've been claimed by Hermes and they stay there permanently. Rarely anyone gets claimed by the Big Three,"

"And-," she cut me off.

"I know your question. It's because they swore an oath not to have anymore children. They can be dangerous."

"Dangerous in what way?"

"The prophecy,"

"Okay, and I forgot, whose Percy's parent?"

She gulped, "Poseidon,"

"One of the three?"

"Yes,"

"So he shouldn't be living?"

"That's what he thinks. Fortunately, Nico and Thalia don't think the same way."

"I'm guessing that Thalia is daughter of Zeus then, right?"

She nodded, "You're catching pretty quick,"

"What about the prophecy?"

"I shouldn't really be saying anything about that, especially when the girl you call Alma can appear out of nowhere and Percy is in camp,"

I nodded and looked at the grass surrounding my black leather boots.

"So there hasn't been a child of the Big Three for two-thousand, three-thousand years until now?"

Annabeth nodded, "And it's almost time for dinner. C'mon," she quickly leaped up from the rock we were sitting on near the creek. Sitting up, I suddenly heard a boom of thunder somewhere in the distance.

"Storms?" I asked.

"No. Zeus is quarrelling with Phobos and Deimos, god of fear and god of terror," she said.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I was busy practicing my obsession with PJO and I was kind of at a Writer's Block. My apologies.**


	5. She's Afraid of You

**(Disclaimer: -sigh- I do not own FEAR or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Sierra Entertainment and Rick Riordan do. Sorry people.) ****And I apologize for the delay, I had Writer's Block again. I f***ing hate Writer's Block!**

* * *

**John's POV**

"Alma _is _fear and terror," I suggested. We were trudging to the mess hall.

"That's exactly why Zeus is blaming them," Annabeth said. "We'll talk later, right now I gotta' go."

Waving good-bye, I calmly comforted myself in the chair at the head table. And the weirdest happened. The flames on the brazier died down along with the flaming torches hanging on the columns of the mess hall. Everyone quieted and started looking at each other as the surroundings darkened.

Chiron rolled next to me, "I heard you like ranged weapons,"

I nodded.

"_Heckler & Koch MP5 _sub-machine gun, am I correct?"

I nodded again.

"One of the Hephaestus campers handcrafted a weapon like that at the forge including celestial bronze bullets,"

_Nice, _now I can blow Alma to... what did the half-bloods call it? _Tartarus._

"If you want, you could try it out tomorrow at the archery range,"

Nodding again, Chiron tapped his goblet and Mr. D stood up to get everybody's attention.

"Capture the flag is tomorrow! I think that's all to be announced. To the gods!"

Everybody raised their goblets and repeated the blessing. Then the brazier and the torches started to rise in flames and changed color to blue. For some weird reason, I didn't feel the heat radiating, but it all felt... cold. I ignored it when a couple of satyrs went around planting turkey, mashed potatoes, and green beans from golden platters onto silver dishes.

While the campers offered the juiciest of turkey to the brazier, I sat here in my seat like a knot on a log, staring at my food for no apparent reason. Until Percy walked up, tossed in turkey and catching a whiff of saltwater seafood, when the weirdest happened. The brazier broke into flames, making Percy stumble back and making his plate of food fly into the Ares table.

**Percy's POV**

Clarisse is really going to kill me, despite the fact that I almost got burnt by a wild flaming brazier. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the flame. Everyone gasped. It was the Oracle.

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

Okay... isn't it a bit early for quests?

I didn't really know what to say until Alma, that creepy paranormal girl, appeared in my mind. "How do I kill Alma?"

**John's POV**

Nice move, Percy. _How do I kill Alma?_ She can't be killed! She's undead! She's a psychotic bitch that likes to tear off limbs with her mind! And this situation I'm in is almost too weird to be in existence.

_Look again, _my eyes said. I rubbed my eyes.

_It's actually there,_ my mind replied.

The figure in the blue fire looked like a shriveled up woman with a hippie tie-dye dress and old beaded necklaces around her. I looked down at my food which didn't look to delectable anymore then watched the brazier's flames wreath in all directions. The mummy bellowed out green smoke that formed into a snake-like figure.

_You shall go west to find his brother,_

_Bring him to the light along with his mother,_

_Combined, psychics and half-bloods stand in the sand,_

_The ultimate bloody war is at hand._

Everyone, including me, was too stunned to say anything. Percy lifted himself up off the pavilion floor. The mummy figure standing in the blue fire dissipated as the flames of the torches and the brazier died down to normal color. The heat returned.

"Well... that was... interesting," Mr. D finally spoke.

"Right before I said we actually needed one," said Chiron.

**Percy's POV**

So there I was, staring at the flames, standing right next to the head table, and having absolutely no idea why this quest came to me. How do I even make a psychotic and evil little girl turn to the Olympians? A-and about a war... this prophecy is probably related to Chiron's prophecy, one of the Big Three turn sixteen and possibly sacrifice Bessie the Ophiotaurus to decide the fate of the world. Since Thalia is with the hunters and Nico is still working on the tweaks for his new plan to destroy Kronos he'd told me on my fifteenth birthday, I guess there's no choice but me to decide, and I'm getting sick and tired of debating with myself about that.

"Well, Percy?" Chiron asked. I told myself to snap out of it, but I was too busy looking at Alma hiding behind a column.

_Do you fear death?_ She whispered when she darted off to the cabins, followed by her giggle. I shivered at the sound of it. I never thought this girl could be so frightening.

**John's POV**

Everyone stared at Percy and the brazier. I decided that I should eat before I start starving before the s'mores at the campfire. This prophecy is probably about my psychotic family but was given to him to protect us, to turn us to the good side. At least I hope Alma understands that the Olympians are the good side and the Titans are not.

Percy sat back down at the Poseidon table while a satyr brought over a new plate with fresh food. The Ares cabin just started yelling and throwing fits from Percy accidently throwing his plate of food on top of a brown-haired girl, and suddenly, the entire mess hall broke out into a full scale food fight.

"Chiron-!" I was interrupted by dodging a flying piece of turkey and beans.

"Yes, my boy?" he answered.

"What was that thing in the brazier?" I slid under the head table to use as cover.

"The Oracle,"

I couldn't hear from yelling, "WHAT?"

"I said, 'The Oracle'!" he yelled louder.

Mr. D suddenly stood up from his chair. A scent of grapes filled the air and all the yelling stopped all of a sudden.

"Silence, you brats!!!" he yelled so loud, I had to actually cover my ears despite my balaclava. I slid out from under the head table and took my seat again. The head table was full of thrown turkey, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Well, I guess I'm going to skip dinner and go right on to s'mores. I sighed at the thought.

I heard someone yell from the Ares cabin, that girl who had food dumped all over her. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, JACKSON!"

"It was an accident!" Percy yelled from across the mess hall.

"Clarisse-," Chiron was interrupted when the girl named Clarisse grabbed her fork and sent it flying towards Percy.

Time slowed down. I knew this was happening due to my reflexes. I quickly jumped over the head table and raced across the mess hall. The fork seemed to dangle in mid-air. Leaping over the Apollo table, I snatched the fork and rolled to my feet where time went back to normal.

**Percy's POV**

What the Hades? Point Man was so fast that he seemed to be a blur. At least he saved me from a flying fork. Add that to my deadly projectile's list. Clarisse and forks do not mix. Everyone gasped.

"How did you do that?" whispered someone from the Athena cabin.

Point Man looked down at his forked and lifted his head up again towards Clarisse, "Fork?"

She growled in frustration, forcefully grabbed the fork from him, and stomped over to her table.

**John's POV**

Wow, I'm never going near her again if she's that mean. Well, her dad is Ares, god of war, so I'm guessing his kids inherited his temper issues. I was done saving for today. It's been a long time since I've had a break like this, being at a camp where supernatural kids live besides Alma stalking me along with my younger half-brother.

After the disastrous dinner, Chiron had skipped s'mores and sent everyone packing to their cabins because of their behavior involving the prophecy, the Ares cabin, and the food fight. And wow, was I starving. I was almost about to faint right there on the steps of the Big House when someone pushed me up from falling over. I couldn't believe it... it was Fettel _helping_ me.

I moaned in fatigue.

"Hello, big brother," he said.

"Wha-?" I started.

"Got a quest, eh?"

I nodded.

"I need a reason to come back. But for Alma... you need a strong reason,"

"Like what?"

"Her father is...," He trailed off and turned his head to out in the distance. I turned my head to see what he was looked at.

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh great, I'm busted. That guy was staring at me, dead in the eye.

"She's afraid of you." It sounded more like a whisper than the tone he was using a second ago, before he vanished in shadows and dust once again. I slowly took off my Yankee's cap, shimmering into place. Point Man turned his head away in shame.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I heard you," I replied.

"There's nothing to be heard,"

"You know who you remind me most of?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Daedalus. You two are so much alike, it reminds me of the comparison between Percy and Thalia, and it's scary."

"Scary, as in, 'look in my eyes and find emptiness' scary?"

"No," I assured him. "And about your father-," he interrupted me.

"Good night, Annabeth," And he more or likely slammed the door of the Big House. I huffed at the action, put my hands on my waist, and walked back to the Athena cabin.

* * *


	6. Do You Like To Play Games?

**(Disclaimer: I cannot stress this enough, I do not own FEAR or PJatO, Sierra Entertainment and Rick Riordan do. I wish it were mine though.)

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

The next morning before breakfast, Chiron called a camp meeting at the Big House. Being drowsy and all, I could barely pull myself out of bed without tumbling onto the floor with a loud _thud _and slowly climbed into my clothes. I opened the door of the Poseidon cabin and made myself look stupid by tripping over the stairs.

"Stupid stairs," I was just starting to pick myself up when someone with blond hair helped me.

"Careful, Seaweed Brain. Chiron doesn't want you to have a bruise right before you set off to your quest," I already knew who it was before I even heard her.

"Why do you always call me that?" I asked.

"Because your head was full of kelp the first time you tried to make up a crazy idea by wrecking the bus back there at the Hudson River!"

Oh yeah, I thought. I remember _that_ memory. We were on those New Jersey rural roads; I was trying to take the wheel from the bus driver to the Kindly Ones away from Annabeth and Grover. Good times... good times.

Now an embarrassing time like this happened when I walking to the Big House along with Annabeth when she suddenly slipped her hand into mine, making the warmth from her hand rise up to my face. I turned my head the other way so she wouldn't see my red face. Point Man was leaning forward on the railing of the Big House and spotted us. That's when Annabeth dropped her hand, bringing back that unusual and surprising memory from last year at Mount St. Helens. I shook my head to dislodge the thought.

"What took you so long?" asked Point Man.

Annabeth stared at me as she was waiting for an answer.

"I guess I had a rough time getting out of bed?" Let's just say that was a question/statement crossover.

"I can see that,"

I guess he isn't in the mood to make or take sarcastic comments since something urgent is going on. He led us inside to the room where all the other cabin leaders were settled in fold-up chairs around a tennis table with crackers, cheese whip, and diet coke.

"At last Perry Johanson awakes from his seaweed-threaded coffin," teased Mr. D.

I balled my fists and said through clenched teeth, "It's Percy Jackson, sir,"

"Whatever,"

Taking my seat across from Annabeth and next to Grover, Chiron rolled next to Beckendorf.

**John's POV**

There were no more chairs left to sit in, so I just stood in the doorway. I would think Chiron was breaking his own rules about only allowing cabin leaders into a camp meeting. He must think I'm special, because of my murderous psychic mother.

"I was going to host this meeting as schedule, but due to recent events from last night..." He glared at Percy, "The Oracle seems to have come to _us_ once again for a quest."

"Don't you mean, _him?_" asked the dark-haired girl sitting next to the African American kid. She must have looked like she was going to drool all over him.

"No, what I mean is that the Oracle came to us like the time when she came to Clarisse. But this quest seems to have tied with another prophecy,"

Um hum, another prophecy and another way to get Percy killed without involving flying forks. Everyone started whispering to each other but Mr. D raised his hand in silence.

"Percy's prophecy involves _him,_" Chiron pointed at me. I lowered my head so nobody could see my eyes, "We must bring his half-brother to the Olympians along with his mother. And about a war..." he faltered.

"But how are we supposed to turn two psychics that have halfway gone over to the Titans?" asked Annabeth.

"I haven't researched much on his kind. Point Man must know,"

Everyone stared at me, which made me feel nervous. I thought I was used to this 'saving the world' and 'busting up monsters' type, but another feeling came to me that I couldn't really explain. And what they say about _what comes around comes around_, news around here travel unnaturally fast. Percy told me that the Aphrodite kids have a tendency to not keep their mouths shut when it comes to gossip.

I shifted my foot, "I don't know what you guys are talking about. I'm new to this,"

"Déjà vu strikes back," Percy stated.

**Percy's POV**

And it was true. I've had this situation happen to me last year. Hera and Chiron kept telling me that I know the answer but I couldn't figure it out just yet until it was almost too late before I found out. Suddenly, the lights on the ceiling started to dim and flicker. Everyone started looking at Mr. D because most Olympian gods do that.

"Don't look at me! I'm not doing it!"

Just as he said that, a cold current of air started to sweep through the room, almost to the point of shivering.

"Alma," muttered Point Man. Oh great, that girl is going to scare the Hades out of us.

**John's POV**

Luckily, I'd tested the new and improved _Heckler and Koch MP5 _earlier this morning. Chiron said that the celestial bullets can only rip through mythical monsters and I'd suggested mixing the celestial metal and powder with steel and gunpowder, but he said that wouldn't be a good idea. I didn't like the celestial bullet idea at all until Chiron gave me a belt full of both mortal bullets and celestial bullets that made me happier... up until now.

I pulled out my sub-machine gun and loaded a cartridge of mortal bullets into the shaft, "Everybody, take cover!"

"Calm down, Point Man! It's just a sudden breeze. Maybe someone left the door open and let open a draft," Mr. D said.

"Dionysus, this is no sudden breeze. Apparently, or so I have read, psychics have the ability to cloud their scent from satyrs and the gods themselves," Chiron said.

Mr. D shrugged. Bad move, wine dude, because a sudden fog seemed to seep in from under the doorway. Right when I was going to check it out, the door where I was standing in a second ago, slammed shut. All the half-bloods drew their swords, but for that Silena girl... well, she was too busy with straightening her hair like she wanted to look good when she got killed.

"I suspect we have a visitor," stated Mr. D. I was really starting to hate his sarcastic comments even though he's the god of wine and theatre.

"Get in the corner," Chiron commanded.

I stood in front of the group with my gun shifting from one doorway to another, waiting for something bad to happen. And something _did_ happen, but not that bad as you'd say it would. The door on the northeastern side of the room blew off its hinges, making it fly to the back of the room. At that moment, the entire room plunged into darkness, but for only a small figure coming from around the doorway.

**Percy's POV**

I stared at the girl in the red dress in terror. Who knew this girl was the true meaning of fear? And what about Phobos and Deimos? Did they go do _it_ with each other and have a demented child? At the same time, I didn't want to know.

Point Man had his gun pointed directly at Alma.

"Why are you here?" He asked stiffly.

She didn't answer. She had her head lowered so her long bangs held over her eyes, and her hair draped over her shoulders. Alma stepped forward, leaving bloody footprints behind, at least... I think it was, because the entire room was pitch-black. And where the Hades did Mr. D go?

_Do you like to play games?_ Alma whispered.

None of us said anything.

_I have a game._

Suddenly, she disappeared, followed by her famous innocent giggle, and then the lights popped back on. The fog receded out of the doorways.

"That was—," Grover started.

"Freaking scary!" Silena continued.

"I've never seen a little girl radiate so much fear in my immortal life," said Chiron.

"She needs a _permanent_ makeover," Silena suggested.

Everyone looked at her while sheathing swords. I capped Riptide and stuck it back in my pocket and Point Man holstered his weapon.

"What? It's true!"

"Chiron, we need to get on with this quest," I said.

He nodded, "Choose your companions,"

I already knew who to choose, "Point Man, Annabeth, and Grover,"

"Uh, Percy? Don't you think it would be a bit too scary for satyrs?" Grover whimpered.

"Point Man knows how to handle with Alma,"

He started chewing on his fingernails nervously.

"Right, when you're ready, you may set out on your quest," Chiron said. Well, I guess I'll miss playing Capture the Flag tonight. But I'll wish for Athena's team to win in the end.

**John's POV**

I have a bad feeling about this, even when I'm standing next to a dragon named Peleus that looked like it was going to tear my limbs off if I don't back away from it right this instant. Reluctantly, I did. Percy said he _wanted_ to carry the bags but when he got to the top of the hill where the rest of us were already were, he collapsed right there after the steep slope.

"You okay?" Annabeth yelled.

Percy seemed to moan, "Yeah."

Okay, I'm getting impatient. I ran down the hill to grab the bags while Grover helped him up and I could tell he was breathing heavily.

I continued up the hill, the bags weren't that heavy compared to my daily exercise with my biceps.

"You sure you're okay?" I heard Grover say.

**Percy's POV**

Excruciating pain erupted in my arm when Grover tried to help me up... by grabbing my left shoulder!

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain, clutching my shoulder.

"Dislocated?" Grover asked.

Wincing at the pain, I nodded.

"Point Man?" he yelled up the hill.

Point Man turned.

"Do you know how to treat a dislocated shoulder?"

He nodded. Grover pointed to my shoulder. I was _really _not going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Again, it's up to you whether to classify this as a cliffhanger. I accidently skipped Capture the Flag but because of how the story is flowing, I think it's better that way. Apparently, Tyson was in the underwater forges, Nico was working out tweaks (as it said) and Thalia was with the hunters. There's a possibility that I will add Nico and Thalia on through the story including Tyson. But don't count on it, I'm still working on tweaks myself because I finally made up an ending, that I will NOT spoil for you, I haven't even written it down yet, it's still in my 'head-movies'.**


	7. Slapped by a Nightmare

**(Disclaimer: How long must I _say_ this? I do not own FEAR or PJatO, Sierra Entertainment and Rick Riordan do!)

* * *

**

John's POV

If Percy insists, it will cause a _hell_ of a lot of pain. Don't ask why because I've had a dislodged shoulder before. I set the bags on the ground and walked downhill.

"You're sure?" I asked again.

Percy nodded. He's really going to _enjoy_ this. I touched his arm and something suddenly whispered in my mind.

_Just get it over with!_

The voice sounded like Percy's, but his lips weren't moving at all. Strange. I readied myself into position where I pulled his hand into a fist.

_OOW! Dang!!_ Went that voice again, but I ignored it.

"Endure," I said.

He tensed to confirm he was ready.

A second later, I bent his arm outwards with a sudden crunch. I suspected that the shoulder is back in place.

Percy screamed like mad! Man, if he screamed like that again, I would be deaf.

He yelled something in Ancient Greek that I didn't understand.

"Wow, Percy. You didn't have to curse him," Grover hurtfully said.

"How would you feel when you got your shoulder dislodged?!" He yelled back at him.

"Painful,"

"Exactly!" Percy groaned in pain, "I never want that feeling again!"

"C'mon. Annabeth is already at the van," I said.

**Percy's POV**

Hugging my shoulder, I slipped into the middle seat, next to Annabeth, and Grover climbed in afterwards. Point Man slid into the passenger's side up front next to Argus, the many-eyed, surfer-looking head of security.

"Are we going to Los Angeles again?" I asked.

"What did your last prophecy say?" Annabeth replied.

"_You shall go west to find the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen and find it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._" I recited. My memory has improved the last few months.

"Then Los Angeles it is,"

"I'm still itchy about the last line though," I said, crossing my arms. Argus decided to start up the van and drive through to New Jersey.

"Well, if I'm right, you shall fail to save whatever matters the most in the end," Point Man spoke.

"Yeah, but what? I thought I failed to save my mom during that year. Well I did but indirectly, but that's not the point."

"The Oracle gave you a second prophecy that tied in with your old prophecy, just to protect me and make my demented family turn to the Olympians,"

"Wow. I never actually thought of that," Annabeth said, stunned by his intelligence on the subject.

"And I thought _you're_ the smart one," Grover said.

"Shut it, goat boy," she commanded.

"And I thought Jankowski insulted my intelligence," muttered Point Man.

Annabeth stared at him, "Who's Jankowski?"

"Former point man of F.E.A.R,"

"You mean Point Man is just your nickname?" I asked.

"I have a real name, but people don't use it."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked curiously. Argus was now out of Long Island and started on the highway.

**John's POV**

Pulling out the mortal bullet cartridge of my MP5, I didn't say anything.

"Well?" Annabeth asked again. Maybe knowledge isn't good enough for even the wisest. I don't know how the saying goes but I heard that _knowledge is a privilege and a gift; we use it for the good of mankind _or something like that. Annabeth's current status of 'needing knowledge' is privilege according to me, but to her it's a gift, and sometimes she overuses that gift. I didn't want to say anything and continued to take one mortal bullet out of the cartridge and stare at it.

"I guess he's not in the mood to talk," I heard Grover whisper to Percy.

"If you're the son of Alma Wade," Percy asked, "doesn't that make you a Wade also?"

_Damn, he's smart. And I thought ADHD and dyslexic kids couldn't figure that one out,_ I gritted my teeth at the thought. Looking at the van mirror, I saw all three of them waiting for an answer, and then I quickly looked back down at the rubber mat at my feet.

I finally decided that it would be okay for them to know my real name because I was getting sick and tired of being called 'Point Man'. It's about time they needed to know the truth.

Sighing, I muttered, "John Wade,"

Nobody said anything and Argus never talks, unless you want to see one of his blue eyes on the tip of his tongue, which rarely happens. Half of Argus' eyes visible on his body shifted towards me, wide and turning bloodshot.

"Hello?" I asked. It was so quiet in this van I could even hear the slightest twitch of movement besides the engine running. Turning my head, I could all see them asleep. Wow, who knew that half-bloods sleep so fast?

**Percy's POV**

Not knowing how or why I fell asleep, a dream came to me. Fortunately, Annabeth and Grover were at my sides so I wouldn't feel as tense as the last dreams I've had in the past. All around us was like the inside of a fiery pit of darkness. This place reminded me of what it could be like when imprisoned in Tartarus, and my suspicions told me I was correct.

"What is this place?" Annabeth asked, shuddering.

_What was the first thing you remember?_ Someone asked, echoing throughout the dream.

"When?" Grover asked. I didn't want to answer the questions. Suddenly, a figure stood in the center of the ring of fire.

_There are no rules in this game except win at any costs,_ a little girl's voice said.

"I'm not playing your game!" I yelled at the figure.

_You have no choice, you moved your piece, and you cannot forfeit._

"I thought you said there were no rules except win!" Annabeth yelled.

_You misunderstand. It's my turn. Prepare to die._

I heard a bone-shattering scream and suddenly several ghostly figures started floating towards us. Since the surroundings were blurry, I couldn't make out the figures until they got close enough to see clearly. They were floating torsos, blood dripping from the bottom half with guts hanging out; it almost made me want to gag. Their faces were grey with blank eyes, bodies with scorched wrinkled skin. I've never seen anything like this before.

Grover pulled out his reed pipes and started puffing notes, making the torsos coming at him dissipate with growls in shadows and dust. Annabeth yanked out her bronze dagger and started whacking at hers. I uncapped Riptide and started slashing at the possessed bodies. Once all torsos have turned to dust, Alma whispered.

_Look!_

I didn't see anything until I whipped around and saw one of the dead bodies getting ready to strike at me with its bloody hand. Not having enough time to react, it touched my upper arm and sent a fiery sensation all around my body.

I woke up yelling for help, the burn was real. I didn't see how dreams could harm someone so much.

**John's POV**

"Percy!" I yelled at him. He just started screaming and clutching his upper right arm. Argus quickly swerved to the emergency spot on the highway and woke up Annabeth and Grover. Feeling the van stop, I quickly climbed to the back of the van to help Percy.

"What's going on?" Grover asked.

"Scoot over!" I commanded him. He did, but knocking his shoe off in the process. I took Percy's hand off his arm and what I saw stunned me. The area he was holding looked like handprint in blood. He screamed louder as I tried to dab it with a wet cloth.

"The thing touched me!" Percy yelled in pain.

"What thing?" Annabeth asked, awestruck.

"The floating torso!"

Oh damn! He got slapped by a Nightmare! The cloth seemed to sooth Percy because he started breathing heavily instead of busting our eardrums. I swear if he does that _one more time_ I would blame him for hearing lose. While I wrapped the cloth around the now swollen area that looked like a reddened handprint as if he was pulled out of Hell by an angel or something.

Ushering Argus to keep driving, I asked Percy what his dream was about.

"We were in a fiery pit of darkness!" Grover whimpered.

"All three of you were having the same dream at the same time?" I asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth replied.

They continued to fill me on the story until they were finished.

**Percy's POV**

"So we didn't catch your name before we zonked out," I said, still gripping on my arm.

"John Wade," he said.

I nodded.

I didn't realize that we were already in New Jersey when Argus dropped us off at one of the rest stops right off the highway.

"Don't wreck the bus this time, Percy," Annabeth told me.

"I won't," I assured her.

* * *

**Yes, I added reference from The Lightning Thief. Yes, this story is like my version of The Last Olympian except it's like a crossover. And some other stories forget to add important details to their stories that they've forgotten. But not me, I never forget! Sorry to brag. Anyway's what do you think would Percy fail to save in the end? Annabeth? The Wade psychics? Or the Western Civilization? Even I do not know because of my writing style. Just R&R some ideas that I've actually forgotten and some theories on what Percy fails to save and stuff that fits in with the current storyline... and something that goes along with F.E.A.R. Thanks :)**


	8. The Love Triangle

**(Disclaimer: I do not own FEAR or PJato. I only own the references.) Please, I need reviews in order to make the story better! And what should I put in the story? Resurrecting the Titanic, the sea monster Leviathan, or some type of mythical shark called Megalodon?

* * *

**

Percy's POV

We've been waiting for the city bus driver to come out of the restroom for at least ten minutes now. I couldn't stand it any longer; we needed a trip to D.C. immediately. Reinforcing my impatience was a figure standing over the water fountain that I automatically saw was a red-headed nightmare. Oh gods, I thought she was spending time with her parents instead of going somewhere, where _I_ would be. Annabeth will rip both of our heads off!

"Be right back," I said, rushing towards the guys' bathroom and hoping she didn't see my foot being dragged around the doorway. I backed up towards the wall and slumped down behind one of the benches. John and the rest would probably be worried about me right now because I was staying in here for like fifteen minutes straight, and I bet that bus driver ran off to somewhere.

A few minutes later, John walked in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I already knew he was going to say that, I nodded.

"Some girl wants to see you. She's right outside the door and having an argument with Annabeth. Something about jealousy but I won't say,"

I nodded, ignoring the comment about jealousy, "Rachel has been a pain in the butt since she nailed Kronos with a plastic hairbrush last year,"

"Grover looked like he was going to murder this guy throwing trash on the ground,"

Chuckling, I said, "All satyrs are like that,"

Suddenly, I heard a girl yell in frustration outside the restroom.

John held me back down as soon as I started to get up, "It's best not to get into the girl fight. They can be vicious sometimes,"

I nodded when he sat on the bench next to me and leaned forward with his head in his hands.

"What's up?" I started, curious about what's bothering him.

"Them," he muttered. Suddenly, I heard Grover yelling for the girls fighting outside to stop and get a grip. Apparently, they didn't listen and yelled _louder_.

"I can hear their thoughts. It's driving me crazy. Maybe I'm going insane," John explained.

"How can you hear their thoughts?"

"I just do. When I focus on them, what they say and think appears in my mind,"

**John's POV**

_I don't want you near him, Rachel! _Yelled Annabeth in my mind.

_I SAID 'STOP FIGHTING'!_ Grover ushered them.

_Stay out of it, Grover!_

_Sod off, Annabeth. If you like him, express feelings to him before I do!_ Rachel screamed in her face. This wasn't going so well.

_I—_Annabeth stopped herself; _I'm so going to kill her if she kisses him, _her mind read.

"Wow. At least I'm not Aphrodite," I said to Percy.

"I met her one time and told me that she'd make my life miserable," he said.

I looked at him, "You met the goddess of love?"

"Yeah, and I can't explain how she looks," he dreamily said. I was suspecting Aphrodite was as pretty as I hope Percy was saying in his mind, _she made my jaw drop when I saw her._

"Isn't that cheating?" I asked.

"What? I'm Annabeth's best friend, not my girlfriend!"

Yeah right. I can hear what he's saying about her in his mind, but I wasn't going to say it out loud.

I sighed, "I'm dropping the subject now."

_Thank gods. _His mind thought. Grover walked in.

"Trying to stop two arguing girls is worse than mourning over Pan," he said, "Hey Percy. How's your arm?"

"Fine," he answered.

"Blaa-ha-ha! Annabeth is mad at Rachel!"

Percy took a deep breath, "So I've heard."

"The coast is clear, guys!"

**Percy's POV**

Wow, I thought those girls would never stop fighting. Annabeth's hair was tangled, even though it was pulled back into a pony-tail. Rachel was standing far away from Annabeth with a black eye.

"What the Hades, Annabeth? You gave her a black eye?!" I yelled.

"She was asking for it," she said dryly.

"A pretty good punch, too!" Rachel yelled in the distance, rubbing her cheek.

"Usually, a daughter of Athena would think before punching another girl," John pointed out.

She growled, "Are you the therapist around here?"

He took a step back and shook his head.

"Why are you even here, Rachel?" I asked her.

"My dad was taking me to Hershey Park but he doesn't know the directions and I ended up here!" she yelled back.

"That explains why she needed chocolate," Grover mused.

"To handle a punch by angering a daughter of Athena," John said.

I stared at him, "Do you like embarrassing kids?"

He shook his head, "Never tried, never will. I'm going to help Grover pick up trash,"

"A human helping a satyr? No way!" And the both of them walked out of the way to let me deal with these two girls. The story they told me was a bit nerve wracking since I had ADHD and couldn't keep standing here without squirming everywhere. I looked over at John and Grover, who was interesting in jacking a car. Jacking a car?! Grover would never do that! Well, it's a matter of emergency when we need transportation.

Suddenly, I thought of Blackjack, the black pegasus. I whistled five times and suddenly, a black figure landed next to me.

_Hey, boss. Looking for a ride?_ He said in my mind.

"We need transportation to as far as you can take us west," I said, "Not involving John and Grover trying to jack a car,"

Blackjack whinnied, _Jacking a car? Sounds like a real emergency! And who's John?_

"New guy. He's mortal. A weird one,"

_Mortal?_

"John! Grover! We got our ride!" I yelled for them. John turned his head but he didn't seem to flinch like regular mortals, instead he cautiously walked towards me and Blackjack.

We were all buffeted by wind caused by Blackjack's wings. _He smells like dried blood! Almost like that Nico kid, except he smelled like dead rotten corpses!_

Rachel finally came over, "A real flying horse?"

Annabeth scowled at her, "What do you think!?"

"Quit yelling at me! All I wanted was to see Percy!"

**John's POV**

-*Sigh*- This never ends does it?

I pressed my fingers against my temples, "Girls, _please_. Stop arguing!"

"Who's this guy?" Rachel asked.

"He-," Percy started.

I interrupted him, "Call me Point Man,"

She held her hand out, I shook it.

"Why do you wear a balaclava with goggles?"

"If you want to see my face, you will find my eyes filled with enough fear to make your heart stop!" I couldn't take the bickering anymore.

She flinched, "Whoa... you're nuts,"

"So are _you,_" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Point Man's right you know," Percy stated.

"Tin cans are delicious!" Grover bragged. I decided to enter Percy's mind and gather information about flying horses. Eventually, I came to one thought that would help us get to Los Angeles faster.

"Percy, call your other pegasi friends," I said.

"How did you-," I interrupted him again.

"Telepathy."

Soon enough, more pegasi arrived. One was pure white, like the real Pegasus, and two others were a bit of a mix between black, brown, and white. We mounted them.

"Go save the world for me, okay half-blood?" Rachel said to Percy.

"Uhh... sure, I guess,"

Before I knew it, I turned away from Rachel suddenly ...kissing, fully on the lips. Huge mistake, because Annabeth was tensing with fury. My pegasus, the pure white one, seemed to laugh at it.

_Oh gods, what was I going to tell Annabeth?_ Percy thought.

* * *

**Love triangles. Aren't they frustrating? I'm not the romantic person, but I guess some OOCness might be hilarious. TTFN!**


	9. Bloody Alley

**(Disclaimer: I don't own FEAR or PJatO, Sierra Entertainment and Rick Riordan do.) Sorry if I'm slacking off a bit with how many words there are in chapters. Please answer the question I posted in the last chapter, thanks. And R&R please!

* * *

**

John's POV

As soon as we said good-bye to Rachel, the annoying red haired girl, our pegasi started their run across the highway until they kicked off from the ground and started flapping wings. I wasn't surprised. I've seen scarier than heights. And it seemed that hunger was overruling my fear.

Suddenly, a gangster-like voice spoke in my mind, _Hey boss, do you like cheese fondue?_

"Never tasted it," Percy said.

_Guido says it's better than sugar cubes._

_Cheese fondue is worse than sugar cubes! _Rang a girl voice.

Percy looked at the pure white pegasi I was riding, "How can you not like sugar cubes, Teresa?"

"Her name is Teresa?" Annabeth asked.

"And what's with cheese fondue?" I asked. Cheese fondue was great with saltine crackers, real cheesy and thick. I suddenly caught the sign that we were in Maryland now.

"How did you read their minds?" Grover asked, "I thought only Percy could talk to horses."

I shrugged, "And I didn't know that he could,"

_The blood-smelling mortal heard us!_ Another gangster voice said.

_Sugar cubes rot my teeth out!_ Yelled Teresa.

_Because you don't know how to floss, _Blackjack whinnied.

"Is Teresa a bit of a weird healthy freak?" I asked.

Percy nodded, "Just to make herself _look_ pretty."

"Like Pegasus," Annabeth stated.

"The regular or the one from Medusa?" Grover asked.

"Medusa."

He shivered, "Hitting her with a stick was fun, but landing in a concrete bear was not _fun_."

"Grover, you said that along time ago." Percy said.

"I know! Funny isn't it? History repeats itself!"

I started muttering to myself, calculating how I could read the equestrians' minds.

"What's that, John?" Annabeth asked.

"Please don't call me that. And I was just wondering how I could read their minds,"

_Psychic! Blood-smelling, animal-through-people mind reading psychic! Make him tumble to the ground!_ Guido complained.

"What?"

_You heard him. But you're too cute to lose,_ Teresa said. I stared at her mane while Percy snickered at her comment about me being cute. I thought people hated me instead of calling me cute. Something made my light bulb lit up.

"I could read Percy's mind. If Blackjack and the others are speaking to him, then I can hear them too,"

_Good working, psychic!_ Blackjack said.

"I'm not a psychic!" I complained.

"Technically, you are because you said something about telepathy," Annabeth said.

"And that stunt that you did two days ago was awesome!" Grover cheered.

"That's because I was born with superhuman reflexes,"

Everyone including the pegasi stared at me and started busting up laughing.

"I was diagnosed with amnesia! I never knew anything about my past life until Alma showed me for what I really am!"

And just like that, everyone stopped and stared ahead where Guido yelled, _Weird black cloud with lightning in it._

"Dive!" I suddenly screamed. I've seen that shadow before. Alma was going to send me a prophetic image, possibly.

**Percy's POV**

I didn't know what he was talking about, but that cloud seemed dangerous at the time. All the pegasi dove under the dark shadow, but no matter where we were, a gruesome image just suddenly had to be there.

All of us gasped at the same time and looked at me. The image seemed to have appeared in their minds also. It was me... bloody, half-eaten face. Oh my gods, I think I'm going to get sick now.

**John's POV**

That image that appeared in everyone's mind almost made me gag. It showed a vision of Percy with a bloody half-eaten face! Oh god, Fettel is going after him. I looked at Percy's face that was tinged with guacamole-green. After that, well... he got sick over the edge.

"You okay now?" Grover asked.

Another disgusting moment. Finally, he lifted his head a bit and wiped his mouth with a groan.

"Okay, so we just got a grossed-out prophetic image of him with a bloody half-eaten face. Does that mean that he's going to get eaten alive?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe, if we keep Fettel away from him," I explained.

"Who's Fettel?" Percy groggily said.

"My half-brother that likes to eat people's faces to get their memories,"

Grover stared at Annabeth, "Memories?"

"Eating a person to get memories is technically impossible," she said.

"Not if you're born from the damned," I said.

"Can we get off the subject now because it's making me worse," Percy complained.

I nodded, "Aren't your pegasi friends tired?"

_Finally! I'm not the complainer around here but when it comes to a break, I'm always up to it,_ Teresa yipped.

_-*pant*- Thank you -*pant*- lord,_ Guido panted.

Percy crossed his arms, "Would you stop calling me that?"

Guido whinnied in laughter.

**Percy's POV**

As soon as we landed in Frederick, John seemed to keep his mouth shut along the way when we caught a taxi.

Annabeth looked like she was going to pass out, "I'm starving,"

"Know any restaurants?" I asked her.

"Brewer's Alley,"

"Does it have coffee?" Grover asked.

"It has a bar, but we won't be drinking."

"Of course not," I switched my attention to the taxi driver, "Brewer's Alley it is."

Eventually, we arrived at a blank alleyway between a parking garage and an old-looking building and stepped out of the taxi to await the worst.

Annabeth sighed in happiness, "Ah, it's been so long since I've came here,"

"You ate here once?" Grover asked her.

"Twice, to be exact. The architecture is fascinating! And the food!"

Grover sniffed the air, "I smell seaweed and-,"

"Must be Percy,"

"I took a shower before this trip!" I yelled when we walked down the alley. Cars were parked behind the building that looked like a house decorated just for Halloween. Glow lanterns, pumpkins, scarecrows, corn stalks, the works.

"I hope Chiron packed a side-arm," John finally spoke.

"Why would you need a pistol?" I asked. He walked inside without a word.

**John's POV**

The rest followed me. Percy kept his hand inside his pocket, ready to take out his lethal ballpoint pen, Annabeth gripping her dagger, and Grover holding his reed pipes to his lips just in case anything happened. The corridor we stepped inside in seemed to be a hundred yards away from us, the walls covered in lanterns, wires, and pipes while the floor was a mix between wood and metal. Looking behind me, the door shifted from a glass window frame to an aluminum/steel door. I knew this place.

Pulling out my MP5 from my belt, I flicked on the equipped light and started down the corridor.

"What is this place?" Percy asked nervously.

"It's nothing like Brewer's Alley," Annabeth continued, staring at the structures.

When we were three feet away from the other door that was open, the lanterns started flicking and a sudden wind blew, making a whistling noise. As soon as I was about to burst into a run, the door slammed shut and my light suddenly flicked off.

"This is too scary," Grover whimpered.

I turned, the others repeated my actions. The only light that was on was near the door on the opposite end of the corridor. Alma stood, looking in the light. Suddenly, everything went white. The floor was white linoleum like the floors of a bathroom; the walls were marble, and worse. The ceiling was covered in blood and bloody footprints tainted the floor, where Alma walks, and the door had flames behind it, followed by darkness that seeped into nothingness.

Everyone except me were shivering and shuddering with fear. We'd reached the other door and right when I was about to open it, a bone-shattering screech echoed throughout the corridor, and a floating torso flew at me from behind the flames, breaking the glass.

Whipping around, Percy acted more quickly than me. He slashed at a floating phantom with glowing violet eyes and rippled into shadows and dust.

_Snap, snap, snap!_ My MP5 fired at Alma, and with every bullet that hit her head made blood splat on the walls, but she didn't seem to die. Her reflected appeared on the ceiling of blood, her dress blending in. She vanished with the tenth shot in the chest, disappearing into shadows. I haven't even broken a sweat, except for the rest, who were shuddering like mad. Percy looked like he was going to get sick again.

I stuck my MP5 on my belt and started to turn the knob of the other door. Luckily, we appeared back inside Brewer's Alley. I hope Percy won't get sick once we started eating food.

* * *

**The funniest chapter is followed by possibly the scariest. If you play FEAR, you would recognize the location I'm describing. Prepare for the arrival of Artemis and Thalia, bringing the most frustrating and suprising sub-quest yet!**


	10. The Uncatchable

**(Disclaimer: I don't own FEAR or PJatO, Sierra Entertainment and Rick Riordan do. I only conduct references. Can I stop saying this now?)

* * *

**

Percy's POV

Luckily, I didn't throw up or anything when we took our seats and our orders in the back room. That situation we had about five minutes ago, nearly made my heart stop. And I thought Hades with his Helm of Darkness scared the sea out of me. A few minutes later, the waitress brought our food and sat down next to John.

"I had to have perfect timing for this moment," she said.

John looked at her nervously. I was starting to think this waitress is going to turn into a monster, an empousai perhaps, then seduce me into a deathly kiss.

"You don't recognize me?"

I stared at Grover her looked wide-eyed, then at someone who was sitting down the hall who looked familiar except the shadows were cast over her face.

"Lieutenant," the waitress called. The girl got up and walked over to us, which made Annabeth shriek in happiness. I was glad to see the daughter of Zeus again after she was gone for a year with the Hunters, and I finally knew who the waitress was. She was Artemis.

"Thalia!" Annabeth hugged her.

"Annabeth!" Thalia screamed along with her. Everyone in the eating hall looked at the two, which made them both embarrassed and sat down.  
"It's been like _forever!_" Annabeth mused.

"I know!"

"Alright. Now let's talk about business that needs done." Artemis the waitress continued, "My huntresses have been slacking with duties, haven't caught specific prey. We are in dire need of one such animal that even _I_ cannot catch."

"The Cerynian Hind," Thalia filled in.

"And you want us to catch it?" I asked.

"Indubitably," Artemis said.

"How can we catch a deer that can't be caught?"

"A golden net is always the solution for catching anything. Even Poseidon and Medusa were caught in it,"

I shied by face away when she mentioned my dad, wondering if I were caught in it with the person sitting next to me with blond hair.

Artemis caught my eyes and frowned, "No need to worry, Perseus."

Did she just read my mind? It seems like everyone can read each other's minds now. And that's like breaking the Third Amendment.

**John's POV**

Okay, so I'm not an expert at Greek mythology and I'm guessing that the Cerynian Hind was the infamous Golden Stag that is uncatchable, which relates to Percy's question, 'How can we catch a deer that can't be caught?' until the waitress, that everyone is so happy to see along with the daughter of Zeus in person, said something about a golden net. I wasn't in the mood to talk since that image of Percy, so I listened.

Wishing that Beckett were here, I sighed. Though, he was locked in the Vault five months ago and raped by Alma. That reminds me, she's going to have another psychotic child! Oh god, I'm going to have a third half-brother. Never mind, I finally remembered that the baby had been deceased.

"And you," the waitress looked at me, "your half-brother and mother are more easily seduced to sides than you think. You may just win one of them over when you catch the Stag, they might be impressed."

I stared at her. Could Fettel be my ally? Well, he helped me a bit back at Camp Half-Blood, but that doesn't count as helping, only temporarily assisting. If I win Alma, she could influence Fettel to come over, which would be more help than just having Fettel. He won't be able to convince her as much. And how did the waitress know about them?

"When you're ready, Thalia, we may leave it up to these heroes for the challenge," she looked at Grover, Percy, and Annabeth, "if they accept."

Grover stood, "Certainly, Lady Artemis! Anything for the goddess of the moon!"

Percy was busy staring at his food to notice while Annabeth agreed with Grover.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked me when the waitress left.

I stared at her blankly. Her eyes were electric blue, short black hair, and punk-style clothes. An elegant dagger was held at her side.

She focused back on Annabeth, "What's up with him?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Dunno'. He didn't speak a word since the trip here."

"What happened?"

She filled in with details about the entire story, leaving out the part where she was arguing with that Rachel girl.

"Don't describe the vision. I'm trying to eat here," Percy said.

"What vision?" Thalia asked.

"Come with me so we don't disrupt his stomach again."

After they left, I rolled my balaclava over my mouth in order to eat. Grover and Percy seemed to snicker at me, maybe because... I looked funky?

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat across from Thalia in one of the steel chairs held out on the deck. Hoping that the others won't hear, and they won't because we're outside, I explained to her how the flying trip went with a black shadow or something hovering in mid-air along with that sudden image of Percy's bloody half-eaten face. Luckily, I wasn't the one who had the weak stomach around here.

Thalia shivered, "That's so _gross!_"

"I know,"

"What's with 'I know'? Is it your personal saying now? 'I know'."

I laughed at it the way she said it, "I know!" Suddenly realizing I just said it again, I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from saying 'I know'.

She cracked up with me, "Well! _I know_ your keeping a secret from me Annabeth,"

Suddenly stopping, I stared at Percy who was too busy busting up from Grover making chicken wing motions.

Thalia stopped laughing, "What's wrong?"

"John has been acting weird, Percy is worried about three prophecies, and I'm worried about Alma."

"Explain." she ushered me.

When I was finished, the sun was already hidden from the buildings around Frederick, Maryland, and I was guessing that Percy and the rest were off to somewhere besides laughing at lame jokes.

"I will need to think on this. In the meantime, daughter of Athena, be careful with the Hind." Thalia warned.

I nodded in return and hugged good-bye to her as she traveled with Artemis into the distance.

**Percy's POV**

"What took you so long?" I asked Annabeth who was walking in from the deck outside.

She yawned, "Having time with Thalia."

Grover started singing 'A Long Long Time' by Guy Forsyth.

By the time he got to the Luke Skywalker and Death Star part, Annabeth told him to shut up.

"Have you two been drinking?!" she yelled.

"No! We know what happens when kids drink!" I yelled back at her.

"We turn into donkeys. You know, like from Pinocchio," Grover said.

"You watched that movie? I heard that people thought that movie was scary as Hades, just like Bambi and The Little Mermaid," Annabeth said.

I looked at John, who asleep in his seat, "When I was five, I did. As you said 'scary as Hades' and it was _scary as Hades_."

"Okay, well we need somewhere to sleep. Somewhere besides here and the parking garage where we can get arrested for trespassing,"

"I saw a Super 8 Motel when we flew here,"

"Is it cheap?" Grover asked.

"I guess so. And I hope it won't keep us there forever like the last hotel we've been in,"

"John, Point Man—whatever your name is—it's time to go," Annabeth said.

He groaned, "No Alma, I'm sleeping. Go away,"

Annabeth put her hands on her waist, "Sleepy psychic won't go sleep in a comfortable bed!" and started to shake him. I thought I had a hard time getting up in the mornings. John hoisted himself up, "How long was I asleep?"

"Forty minutes to be exact," Grover said.

"What hotel?"

"The Super 8 Motel,"

"We best get moving then. I'll pay the bill,"

He pulled out twenty dollars and set it next to the bill.

**John's POV**

"One night and four single beds," I answered the woman at the desk.

"Credit card?" she asked.

"Cash,"

"Sign here, please," she handed me a clipboard. I signed it and handed it back to her. The woman took it back and examined it.

"I.D. please,"

Searching my armor, I pulled out my F.E.A.R. badge. Without further questions, I stuck it back in my pocket while she typed information onto her computer. She hopped up a minute later and walked over to the board and grabbed one of the keys.

"Room 42. Enjoy your stay," she said.

"Thanks,"

Carrying our bags up the stairs, I stuck the key into the holder. I set the bags in a corner and looked around the room.

"Not much, but I guess it'll work," Annabeth said. Everyone, including me tried to decide who should take the first shower by playing rock, paper, and scissors. Unfortunately, Percy used the finger gun which was really unfair, and rushed to the bathroom.

"Wow, Percy beat the unbeatable last year when he was playing that game against a Hecatoncheire," Annabeth said dryly.

I looked at her, "A what?"

"My bad, you don't know much Greek mythology. I meant a Hundred-Handed One,"

Grover was already snoring in his bed to play the next game of rock, paper, and scissors. Outsmarting Annabeth, I chose rock over her scissors and jumped in the shower before she could complain.

After shower, I threw on a plain white t-shirt and my red striped boxers and climbed into the bed. I turned over so I wouldn't watch Annabeth walk into the bathroom. It just seemed a bit weird to me, and I don't know why.

The next morning, I was beaded in sweat because there's no air conditioner and suddenly saw Fettel with his mouth covered in blood, from the last time he practically 'ate' half of Charles Habegger's face off, and was in his crimson red leather body armor with tan leggings and black boots. He was sitting on my bed when I pulled my covers close to me in embarrassment.

"Why do you have to sneak up on me like that? Can't you tell I'm not dressed?!" I complained.

"Sorry, old habits."

"Whatever,"

"I can't believe you were assigned by a goddess to capture the uncatchable."

"Can't you clean your face?"

He raised his finger and wiped off some of the blood from his face, stared at it, then licked it, "Still full of memories,"

"God, Fettel—," he interrupted me.

"Uh, it's _gods_ not the person upstairs that everyone is so monotheistic about,"

I threw my hands up in frustration, "What about Alma? Would she turn to the Olympians just because I caught some magic deer?"

"Maybe. I'm starting to switch sides. The Time Lord is being selfish and takes things for granted. Alma thinks so too, but she's only an ally to him. I need help convincing her, and that's why I came here to help you capture the Golden Stag,"

"You mean you're on our side now?"

"Unofficially,"

* * *

**Ahh, the Cerynian Hind. If you've studied the Twelve Labors of Hercules, you would know what it is. I've read many fanfics and most of them leave out the precious Golden Stag. W00T! Made two chapters in a day! Yay me! ^_^**


	11. Road to Kansas

**(Disclaimer: I don't own FEAR or PJatO, Sierra Entertainment and Rick Riordan do. Though I own Teresa the white pegasus, doesn't mean you can go around and putting her into your stories, sorry. Oh, and I don't own Charlie the Unicorn, the guy who originally created on YouTube made it, not me, but I dedicate this chapter to him/her)

* * *

**

John's POV

"What do you mean, unofficially?" I asked him.

"I cannot say. Now I'll be joining you and your quests after I wash my face off of Habegger's filth." He jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Suddenly, Percy screamed and tumbled to the floor out of his bed which woke up Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain," she groaned, "Could you for _once _not deafen our ears."

"Sorry, nightmare," Percy said, hauling himself up, "Kronos is haunting me again."

"What is it this time?"

"He kept saying _Alma would never join your pitiful band. She belongs to me now."_

"Anything else?" Grover finally spoke under his covers.

"No, only that he sent me into the ring of fire again and that's when I woke up." He started getting dressed in his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans, Annabeth and Grover did the same.

Suddenly, a whisper came from the bathroom, "Alma...," It sounded like Fettel. Quickly strapping on my gear, goggles, and balaclava, I rushed to the bathroom, gripping both sides of the doorway. Alma was standing in the bathroom with her hair covering her face. Paxton Fettel was kneeing in front of her like he just got punished or whipped by thongs.

_Not until he shows his betrayal that we may turn. If he catches the Stag, I will be impressed but not convinced. I will keep eye on him and him,_ She whispered.

"Yes, mother. You may resume duties," Fettel said, bowing his head.

Alma looked at me standing in the doorway; _you have won round one._

And with that, she disappeared in shadows and dust. I wish I knew the true meaning of fear; then again, I didn't want my heart to go into cardiac-arrest. Fettel stood and looked at me and his face was now clean, "How much did you hear?"

"The part where she was talking about a betrayal," I answered.

"Who are you talking to?" Grover asked from the bedroom.

"Someone," I called back and turned my attention to Fettel again.  
"Being a telepathic commander is hard work. Even when you have to deal with giving Replicas a toilet break," he said, walking past me.

**Percy's POV**

The man that just walked past John had a red leather vest and tan leggings tainted with blood splotches. I took out Riptide, ready to uncap it if he turns hostile.

"You—you're the guy I saw at Camp Half-Blood!" Grover shrieked.

"Indeed, I am." The guy said. I didn't know Grover knew about him.

He shifted his focus onto Annabeth, "And I believe your name is Annabeth Chase,"

She looked at us nervously, I shrugged.

"I am an ally. John's half-brother," he said, putting his hand to his chest, then dropped it.

"He's going to help us catch the Hind," John said, walking up next to the other guy.

"And you are...?" I asked him.

"Paxton Fettel,"

"A telepathic commander?" I stuck Riptide back into my pocket.

He nodded, "Though, I'm unlike my brother. He's more powerful than me,"

John stared at him like he didn't know what he was talking about, "What?"

Paxton scoffed, "It's true. You have powers you've only begun to understand. You're a slow bloomer, like the satyr,"

Grover looked down, ashamed of himself.

"What are we going to do with Alma?" I asked them.

"Release her from the Vault. Armacham Headquarters is in Los Angeles, which means you're going in the right direction. I hope she disposed of Beckett when she was done," Paxton looked at the wall.

"I don't want to go into the Lotus Casino anymore," Annabeth complained.

"Unfortunately, HQ is near that," Fettel said.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth shrieked and let her head fall into her hands.

"How come we didn't see Armacham HQ there when we went there last?" I asked Paxton.

"Ever heard of the Mist?"

I nodded.

"That's your answer then,"

John hauled up the bags held in the corner, "We better get moving,"

"I'll rendezvous with you when you're near the Stag," Paxton said, disappearing in shadows and dust.

**John's POV**

"When will we be near the Hind?" Percy asked me as I handed the room keys and a couple dollars to the woman at the desk. That's a stupid question. Fettel just answered him five minutes ago. I picked up the bags and walked out of the hotel. It started raining, making dark splotches on the sidewalk. I guess we'd have to jack a car, walk, or call the pegasi again. And it seemed that Percy read _my _mind.

"I'll call Blackjack again," he whistled five times and out of nowhere, the same pegasi landed next to us.

_Heeeyyyy, Percyyyyy! Whaaaat's uuuup? _Blackjack sounded like he was high.

"Did you eat too many sugar cubes again?" Percy asked him.

_It was Travis' idea!_ Yelled Teresa.

_No, I believe it was Conner's, _said Porkpie.

_Geez! It was the both of them, quit yelling! It's not like I'm Charlie the Unicorn or anything, _Guido complained.

Percy spoke for me, "Whose Charlie the Unicorn?"

Grover and Annabeth burst out laughing along with the rest of the pegasi, who whinnied to make up for laughing. I didn't know what they were talking about

"I can't believe you've never heard of Charlie the Unicorn!" Annabeth said between laughs.  
"One of the funniest videos on YouTube!" Grover yelled in laughter.

Percy looked at them blankly, "It's a video?"

All of them laughed harder. I thought they were all going to die.

_Ahahahaha! It's about Charlie the unicorn and two other unicorns, one blue and one pink, and they try to convince Charlie to go to Candy Mountain!_ Teresa explained.

_Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain! You fill me with sweet sugary goodness!_ Porkpie and Guido sang in a high-pitched voice.

"Okay, enough. I don't know what Candy Mountain is, but we need to get moving if we are to catch the Stag in this rain," I finally spoke. After Grover, Annabeth, and the rest of the pegasi stopped laughing, we mounted them and continued to fly west over Frederick's city buildings.

**Percy's POV**

I still had no idea what Charlie the Unicorn and Candy Mountain is. Maybe after all this, I'll get online and watch it. After a few minutes of flying, Annabeth asked, "So how are we going to capture the Cerynian Hind?"

"Golden nettings," John said.

"Where are we going to get gold nettings?" Grover asked.

_I know an old friend in Kansas that might have gold net, _Teresa said.

I sighed, "Kansas it is."

* * *

**Think I would get away with FF's login server down? Nope. I've done my part. By the way, the MAIN prophecy, where one of the Big Three turns 16 and he/she decided the fate of Olympus, is much more complex than you will have imagined. Even I got myself confused!**


	12. The Unsnatchable and the Last Olympian

**(Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or FEAR, Rick Riordan and Sierra Entertainment do. And I don't own the Eragon series or the Huddle House breakfast restaurant.)

* * *

**

Percy's POV

By the time we'd reached Jericho, Kansas, the sun was already setting and we were starving. I thought John was going to fall off Teresa the white pegasus.

_Hold on, _she said.

"I'm trying," John muttered.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth groggily said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Ever read Eragon?" She stared ahead

"No,"

"Teresa reminds me of Saphira." And with that, she laid her head on Guido's mane. I could swear he blushed.

_Awwww! Annabeth likes you, Guido,_ Blackjack mused.

_Shut up. It's obvious that she's tired, not in love with me, _Guido said. The way Guido said it made me uneasy, and I really had no reason why I felt it.

"So, Blackjack," I asked him, "Where is this guy?"

_Am I hearing things or did you just say 'guy'?_ He said.

_Nope I'm defiantly hearing things, _Porkpie said.

_Shut up, P.P!_ Teresa complained. I was asking myself the same question. Did she just say 'Pee pee'?

_Quit calling me, P.P. or I'll start calling you Tressy!_

_Whoa, hold up there. Oh and by the way, my friend is a woman, _Blackjack explained.

_I once met her at her house. She scared me more than I scared her,_ Guido shivered. A water tower came into view. It took me a few seconds to decipher the large blue letters painted on the side. _Jericho._

"I've heard of a television series called Jericho," Annabeth bragged, "It was about the town except it was post-apocalyptic."

She didn't need to say anything after we landed because she was too entranced on the structure of the buildings. This place looked like a modern day Wild West town.

"So where is this woman?" John asked. He had his hand on his gun clipped to his belt, ready to draw it.

"Right now, let's not worry about that. I'm starving," I said.

Annabeth stared at me, "How can you think of food at a time like this?"

"I haven't eaten anything at all today!"

She threw her hands up in frustration, "I'll never understand boys!"

I was going to say, _and I'm never going to understand girls,_ but I wasn't going to say that to her face.

_You know, boss. You have to admit that it's actually very hard to understand both boys and girls, _Blackjack mused.

John stared at the police department, "let's just forget I just heard that."

"Same here," Grover fiddled with his hooves while Blackjack whinnied in laughter.

**John's POV**

Percy ordered Blackjack and the other pegasi to stay hidden until we are ready to find the woman we need golden nettings from. I won't mention that I'd heard Annabeth and Thalia's conversation back in Frederick. Percy was worried about three prophecies? What the hell! I thought there were only two and now I have to worry about another! This adventure just keeps getting better and better along with Annabeth's problem with Percy.

The sun was below the horizon. It was getting late so we rented out a room in the nearby motel and waited until morning to catch breakfast. As soon as we lifted ourselves out of bed and dressed, we hauled ourselves to the Huddle House, hoping that the Nanner'pus won't be on my stack of pancakes.

After breakfast, Blackjack came out of the shadows behind the Huddle House.

_She's a goddess._

"Oh," Grover muttered.

_But guess what? She's willing to help us with the gold net!_

"What are we waiting for then? Let's find her!" Percy said.

"We don't even know who this goddess is, Percy," Annabeth explained, "She could be Kronos' minion for all we know."

I stared across the deserted street and in the shadows was Alma waving. Then she sprinted off behind the building.

"What's her name?" Percy asked Blackjack, but he flinched and bellowed his wings at us like he saw something behind us.

**Percy's POV**

Slowly turning around, was a woman in a long Middle-Eastern dress decorated with different colors of flames and pictures of families in them, her hair was pulled into a bun, and her earrings were wind chimes.

"Hestia," she said.

We bowed while John saluted to her like she was the commander.

"I believe you are in need of a golden net, am I correct?"

"Yes m'am," Annabeth spoke as we rose to our feet.

"This task is highly dangerous. Even the great Hercules failed this along with... what's his name...?"

"L—Luke," Annabeth hesitated. She and I knew that was a touchy subject for her, but she didn't let on.

"Yes. Artemis and I are very good friends since we think on the same page. I heard she gave you a quest to find the Hind and Blackjack here mentioned a person who lives in this area," She pointed to herself, "And so it all boils down to the prophecy, I am afraid I cannot say anymore about that."

I sighed in frustration, "So we have to get an Apple of the Hesperides now?"

"In order for Hephaestus to melt it, yes,"

This is so confusing! I never heard of a more complex prophecy in my life. But it seems that Kronos knows how to work his way into it.

"Beware of Ladon. You remember what happened to Artemis' lieutenant, but her death will not be in vain."

Soon she began to glow into her true immortal form as we averted our eyes. The light died down. Looks like we're going to keep going west.

**John's POV**

I wish I could understand these people, but apparently, this adventure I'm on is probably more horrific, frustrating, and toughest thing I've ever went on besides the incident I caused at the Armacham facility with blowing up the place by shooting out the conduits and practically causing an atom bomb to blow the place to smithereens.

I sighed at the thought, "Looks like we have more errands to run. Who is Hestia again?"

"Goddess of the hearth, family, and home," Annabeth replied.

"She helps keep families together. Except she left her Olympian seat for Dionysus because of too many quarrels," Grover continued.

Percy sighed again, "This is all too confusing."

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain. We'll figure this out. All we need is a golden apple for Hestia to give to Hephaestus to craft the golden net that could catch the Cerynian Hind to convince Alma Wade to join the Olympians and help us fight off Kronos' army while either you or Thalia battle Kronos to the death," Annabeth explained. Wow, she put a lot of thought into this.

"What does Thalia have to do with this?"

"Well, she became immortal right before her sixteenth birthday and she could break her oath,"

"Why would she even break her oath?"

"To fall for men,"

I was guessing that Percy didn't want to go on because of the way Annabeth said it made him feel ashamed of himself.

"What are we waiting for, people?" I ushered.

"Waiting to see if Kelp Head here is ready to catch the uncatchable and snatch the unsnatchable while waiting to beat the unbeatable," she mused again. I'd say she's pretty damn smart for a daughter of Athena.

"This Great Stirring really stirred up everything, including my head," he said.

"Like I said, don't worry,"

"What about Global Warming? Don't we need to worry about that?" Grover asked.

"That, we need to worry about." Annabeth pointed out. This conversation was really getting on my nerves as I was trembling with impatience.

"Could we please just go already?" I said rather harshly.

"Sorry, Point Man. Jellyfish-,"

"Quit calling me that!" he snapped.

"-Percy is being stubborn at the moment. I guess we'll go without him,"

"No way! I'm coming," he crossed his arms.

"Then quit stalling! You look like-,"

"A statue, probably,"

"Well, yeah!" she mounted Guido while Grover mounted Porkpie. I decided to jump on Teresa once again; feeling like stopping in Jericho was a waste of time.

Percy mounted Blackjack when he muttered, "Glad she's not mad at me from what happened last year."

And together, we flew off into the west... again.

* * *

**I've been dying to write this chapter with Hestia in it! This storyline just gets better and more confusing does it? And do I have to keep saying this to you? It's not up to me whether you want to classify my chapters as cliffhangers, its yours. It's _YOU_ that keeps the writing spirit going, the imagination running, and the skills improving. Plus, I found a very good guide for beginner fanfic writers. Go to the wikiHow website, type 'How to Write a Fanfiction' and it will give you the basics on writing a great fanfic for you diehard fans :)**


	13. Mount Orthrys

**(Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJatO and the FEAR games, but sadly, I don't. They belong to their rightful owners, Rick Riordan and Sierra Entertainment. I own Teresa the pure white pegasus though.)

* * *

**

Percy's POV

Would this quest ever end? Well, maybe on my birthday this August, it will.

"So where do we go next? Los Angeles or San Francisco?" Grover asked.

"I believe Frisco' first," Annabeth replied.

"And what about Ladon? He could eat my leg off in one chomp," I said.

"Did what we did to the Hydra. We burn the necks so they don't grow back."

"What about the Hesperides?"

"Haven't planned it out yet,"

I thought Annabeth could make up a plan in a matter of seconds, but it seems this is so confusing, even for her; she needed free-time to think. John kept to himself along the way. He's been switching from friendly and active to non-social and mute. I was beginning to wonder why. The Rocky Mountains wisped by at pegasus-luminal speeds, and what I mean by pegasus-luminal, is fast by jet standards.

Deciding to start a conversation, I said, "Hey, Point Man?"

He looked at me, waiting for a question.

"You're not very talkative lately. What's up?"

"Combat operatives are not allowed to witness my speeches," he said in a _very _intelligent way.

"How so?" Grover asked for me.

"They will know everything that I know, once I say one word out of my mouth. And I can't say anything to Jin or Jankowski."

"Who's Jin and Jankowski?" Annabeth asked, curious.

"Can't say anymore about that. I keep my opinions to myself."

"Why won't you talk in front of them?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's just my nature."

I guess that ended the short discussion, but at least I learned something from it while passing over the Sierra Nevada mountains. I completely forgot what today was when John spoke for me.

"June 14th, 2009,"

I nodded in confirmation. It was getting close to my birthday. Suddenly, something popped into my mind.

"I completely forgot about Phobos and Deimos,"

"Zeus already took care of that. Their names are cleared since they found evidence that Alma already has a father," Annabeth calmly explained.

I sighed to release the tension that idea had created.

By the time we'd reached San Francisco, the sun was setting, the perfect time to enter the Garden of Hesperides. Bad thing is that Mount Orthrys is where Kronos is waiting. The eucalyptus trees made the air smell like a ton of cough drops, which reminds me about the promise I made two years ago about not going to the school nurse to ask for one in the first place. And I don't want Annabeth turning to her emotional side, because she literally floods the floor with tears.

_Don't get eaten, boss! _Blackjack warned.

"I won't get eaten," I assured him, "At least... I hope not."

_That's what I thought, _Teresa said, _everyone has doubts. What is it with people and doubts? They should get negative about negativity._

_That's because you're always negative all the time, _Porkpie countered.

_Am not!_

_Technically, you are,_ Guido said.

Blackjack looked at him, _He's right. Isn't he, boss?_

I shrugged and turned away; following John and the rest and leaving Blackjack and his friends argue with each other about negativity. The Mist was unveiling here, almost like everyone couldn't see each other. I guess I found out that John can see through it perfectly since he's a psychic and all.

"I'm not a psychic," he muttered like he just read my mind. Soon, we saw the tree of golden apples with Ladon, the hundred-headed hydra. He, she, it—whatever was almost the size of a grain silo.

"Good gods!" Grover yelled.

"Oh Styx," Annabeth muttered.

"What the Hades?" I said.

"What the... Hell?" John muttered. Wow, I'm surprised he hadn't gotten used to demigod terms. We all stared at him.

"What? That thing is humongous!"

That's when we heard Ladon _ROAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!!!_ I think I heard someone's ear pop from that. Minutes later, I found out that it was John. Probably because I screamed in his face so many times.

"Anyone know where to find fire?" I asked. John suddenly pulled out a cigarette lighter. Why would he need it in the first place?

I nodded and uncapped Riptide, drawing Ladon's attention.

Starting forward, Annabeth planted a hand on my shoulder. My chest started feeling funny.

"Wait, Percy." She said as I turned.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about last year—when you were gone two weeks I mean."

"Guys...," Grover warned.

"No problem," I said to her.

"Let's just say I was crying the entire time," she looked down.

"Guys...!" Grover warned again.

"What?" I asked, astonished. My chest felt even funnier. Our conversation was interrupted by Grover.

"Guys!"

"What do you want, Grover?!" Annabeth yelled for me.

"Ladon says he's going to shoot a column of flame at us if we don't leave,"

That's when John unclipped his MP5 gun and aimed it right on Ladon.

"We won't leave, not until we grab one of the apples," I said. Annabeth pulled out her bronze dagger while Grover dragged out his reed pipes and puffing notes that sounded like a song from Evanescence. Suddenly, the grass around Ladon went nuts, growing larger and tangling the legs and feet as the tree full of golden apples started strangling him.

**John's POV**

Pulling out a gun cartridge of celestial bullets, I clicked it into the holder and pulled the trigger with my free hand. _Snap! Snap! Snap! _With each bullet hole to the hydra, golden dust fluttered out. Percy charged in with Riptide and swung downwards towards the tail. Annabeth dodged one of Ladon's sweeping heads and lopped it off.

I flipped off the hood of the lighter where it sparked a flame. Suddenly, a little girl's voice made everything around me halt to a stop like someone pulled the switch to make time stop, even the flame of the cigarette lighter stopped flickering.

_Blow to make a fiery death._

And then time sped up to the normal speed of what it was like during one of my Slow-Mo stunts. I listened to Alma and rolled my balaclava over my mouth. I took a deep breath before blowing. The flame from the lighter enlarged and spread outward towards Ladon's stump neck. Time went back to normal again.

Ladon's neck was engulfed in flames. Somehow, Percy managed to climb on top of him and pluck one of the golden apples from the tree and run past me in an abnormally fast speed, followed by Annabeth and Grover. I didn't turn around. All I did was stare at the hydra being engulfed into the fire I had caused. That must have upset the Hesperides living here.

A bone-shattering bellow echoed the mountain from its peak where a black marble-like fort lay. This time wasn't my reflexes, it was real. The world around me seemed to blur and slow down, that's what really woke me up from my daze.

I sprinted back to the rest.

**Percy's POV**

We were already mounted on the pegasi when John appeared out of the Mist.

"Hurry up!" Grover ushered. John clipped his gun onto his weapons belt as he quickly mounted Teresa.

"Let's get this apple back to Hestia," I said, holding on to the apple. This could be my chance at being immortal, but I claimed this prophecy, and I wasn't going to let it go.

"We can't fly back to Kansas. We'd have to get to my apartment," Annabeth said.

I nodded, "Right, we could Iris-Message her there."

"Iris-Message?" John asked, shaken up from the incident on Mount Tam, but none of us answered, since we were already flying towards downtown San Fransisco.

* * *

**-*pant*- Finally! The thirteenth chapter! Sorry if I kind of went OOC on John Wade in the earlier chapters, but now he's back in California, he's silent and keeps to himself most of the time. Plus, he just learned a new ability if you haven't figured it out. Pyrokinesis (piiroh'kineesus), the ability to control fire, one of the common psychic abilities that Alma Wade uses. Paxton wasn't born with that power, only telepathy and teleportation. Could John be more powerful than Alma? Who knows. _It's the start of something new_ - High School Musical. **

**P.S: My mom enforced a curfew so I wouldn't be on more than 10:00PM EST, and I'm pissed because I usually get off by 11 so I will have less time writing these beautiful stories I absolutely love to write. Jake out.**


	14. Capturing the Stag Part I

**(Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or FEAR, Rick Riordan and Sierra Entertainment do.)

* * *

**

Percy's POV

Since it was the middle of the night, we had to sleep in an abandoned apartment in downtown Frisco' which was cluttered with nailed planks and molded walls. I figured this place was left to rot. In the morning, we stopped by at Golden Corral to catch breakfast then Annabeth lead the way to her dad's apartment.

She knocked first. It took a while for someone to open it, and it seemed to be one of her younger half-brothers.

"Annie-Beth!" he hugged her.

"Hey, Matt. Tell Dad that we might be using his bathtub."

"What for?" asked another voice inside the living room. The man looked like he was in his forties, round aviator's hat, and a doctor's scrub, "Hey, Annabeth! I thought you were at Camp."

We followed her in, "Quest."

"All the way out here?"

She nodded, "In order to free a demented little girl."

"From what?" asked another voice from the kitchen. I figured out it was her step-mom. Bobby and Matthew started to run around all over the place, chasing each other.

"Some place called Armacham." Annabeth said. Her parents didn't say anything afterwards and let us use their bathtub for an Iris-Message.

I fished out a golden drachma, a gold coin the size of girl scout cookies with the empire state building on one side and one of the gods on the other. Turning on the hot tap of the tub, a rainbow faded in, and I threw the drachma into the steam and disappeared.

"O'goddess accept our offering,"

"Hestia of Jericho, Kansas," Annabeth said. The image shimmered to show a porch of a house where the goddess Hestia was rocking in a wooden chair. She turned to look at us.

"I see you grabbed a golden apple for Hephaestus," she said. I took out the apple to show her, "Close your eyes," Hestia commanded. Everyone did. After they reopened, the apple was gone.

"Hephaestus will meet you shortly, but give him a tip. He doesn't do this for free, you know."

I nodded. Just before I was about to wipe my hand through the image Hestia said, "By summer solstice, you will need to come to Olympus. The gods have arranged a meeting for the children of the Big Three. I convinced Zeus not to shoot you out of the sky so you have clearance to fly. I cannot say anymore of this matter, but I do wish you luck in catching the Stag and freeing and convincing Alma Wade. May the gods be with you," And just like that, she wiped her hand across the Iris-Message and the image disappeared.

**John's POV**

I chose to stay on the concrete porch outside of Annabeth's apartment because I felt like I was a stranger. A F.E.A.R. point man with a gun walking into a house with kids? No way. Finally, the rest came out of the door.

"Well?" I asked.

"Hephaestus will come shortly once he's done making the net," Grover spoke. Suddenly, I saw a ball of fire racing across the street and towards us. This is weird. The ball of fire stopped before the steps and a guy about as tall as me with a deformed face and overalls appeared out of the flame.

"Ah, we meet again, Perseus." He said in a hoarse voice. Snapping his fingers, a staff-length pole with a net attached to the ringed end appeared in the guy's hands.

He handed the golden net to Percy, "The golden net is re-forged once again."

"Thanks, lord Hephaestus," Annabeth said, awestruck at the net. The guy named Hephaestus held out his hand and rubbed his index and thumb together like he wants a tip. Grover dug out two gold coins the size of giant cookies and handed them to the guy named Hephaestus.

Suddenly, Hephaestus burst into the same ball of flames and raced across the street with a loud _BANG!_ We were alone once again.

"That was short," Grover dryly said.

"All we need now is how to find the Hind," Annabeth said.

A cloud of shadow and dust faded in next to us. Great, I thought. Fettel is going to make an entry. He appeared as a black silhouette and his colors faded in afterwards.

"I believe I know where to find the legendary deer of Artemis," he said, crossing his arms over his leather vest.

"I thought you said you were only going to appear when the Stag is near," Percy said.

"Ah, yes. And it is!"

Annabeth impatiently hesitated, "Aren't you the guide then?"

Fettel dropped his hands, "Alma needs guidance. I am your guide," he looked at me, "but you're hers," then he turned back to the rest, "For the Olympians, Miss Chase,"

Paxton walked down the porch, "We must be quick and stealthy if we are to capture it."

**Percy's POV**

While we were walking towards one of the San Francisco parks, Annabeth designed a plan to capture the Stag by cornering it in an alley. Very simple and yet to the point where the Stag could leap right past us in a probability of... what did she say? _Seventy-six percent._ But that was the only way to capture the Stag anyway. Grover would puff his "Long Long Time" song so the grass would grow across the street and create a barrier-like wall over the alleyway. John and will be keeping the Stag at bay while Paxton Fettel will lure it with some type of bait he wouldn't tell me about.

By the time we'd reached the park, the Stag was already in view, and drinking from the pond. Its skin glittered like the biggest brick of gold in Fort Knox and the six-point antlers shimmered with silver. John and the rest were already in position next to the alley way while Paxton was off to the right, hiding behind one of the trees next to the Stag. I did the same.

He gave thumbs up as the signal, and then lurched at the deer. Quick as lightning, it leaped out and darted towards my hiding spot. It saw me a split second ago and jumped the opposite direction before I could bring the net down on the Stag. The plan was working so far, but this thing was fast. Soon, I was sweating like crazy from trying to get the Hind in the alley way. I was so frustrated right now, huffing like a freight train with a strained axle or something.

I couldn't stand it anymore, the thing—deer—whatever you want to call it—kept darting off to somewhere random and it looks like Fettel just gave up. I thought he had superhuman reflexes like John did... apparently not. The deer ran over to the pond once again and looked at us with his ruby eyes and shuffling his emerald hooves, unlike Grover who had regular goat hooves. It probably thought, _Suckers! Can't catch me because I'm the Gingerbread Man!_ This made me a whole lot madder.

"Nice plan, Annabeth," Fettel sarcastically said, leaning on the brick alleyway.

She crossed her arms, "Humph." She hated it when people make fun of her plans that turn out bad. I am definitely not giving up, I thought, sticking the golden net into the grass. Remembering what I saw two years ago on Olympus, with the water bubble holding Bessie the Ophiotaurus (I can't believe I still call her that), I thought if since I'm Poseidon's son, maybe I could do that. I mean, I went to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix with Dumbledore using some kind of magic powers to hold Voldemort in a sort of water bubble. The light bulb of crazy ideas suddenly flicked as an evil grin spread across my face.

Everyone stared at me like I was nuts while I explained to the rest about my plan. After I was finished, Grover said, "How can you be sure?"

"Ever see Order of the Phoenix?" I asked.

"No."

"You see Be—the Ophiotaurus in the water thing?"

It took him a while to remember, "Oh yeah!"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm deeply sorry about not updating earlier. I just had a bad case of five-day Writer's Block, plus I kind of needed a vacation. Along with that, I was discussing the RuneScape story with my friend, LordofDeath (yes, the perverted one and it's better to have him talk with only one reference to stuff he looks at), and haven't figured out a plot just yet. Having to do major research on the Cerynian Hind, I couldn't find a perfect image of what it looks like, so I just made it up. Another note: I didn't want much discussion with the Chase family because they don't really fit in with the storyline which probably explains why I had to ditch Rachel (I hate her anyway so EFF her) **


	15. Capturing the Stag Part II

**(Disclaimer: Gods! Why do I have to keep telling you all this? I don't own PJatO or FEAR! Rick R. and Sierra Entertainment do!)

* * *

**

Percy's POV

I'm hoping this would work, seeing Poseidon and his "water bubble" trick and all. John nodded in encouragement while leaning on the brick walls of the alleyway. Annabeth had volunteered to hold the golden net once I've captured the Stag, Grover would go along as originally planned with the reed pipes and grass vines. I still don't know why the weirdoes by the alley didn't want to get involved in this.

"We don't want to," John stated.

"Why? We need the help we can get!" Annabeth complained.

Fettel stared at her with no emotion, "Synchronicity event,"

"What?" Grover asked.

He scoffed and mumbled a curse to himself. We decided to drop the subject and get on with capturing the Stag. And how was I supposed to make a water bubble appear out of thin air? Plus I don't want to end up like a walking stick like the last time I made water appear. The Stag was still staring at us as if it were made of real gems, hard, beautiful, and as still as a stone deer.

I walked slowly towards the Hind. Twigs snapped below my shoes, making the magical deer turn its focus over to me. Its beady eyes really _were_ rubies after all and probably worth a gazillion dollars or maybe even drachma, same with its emerald hooves.

Putting all my concentration on the sea, the whipping of currents, and the waves crashing on the shore, the dew in the air seemed to flow with the wind. The tug in my gut didn't seem as painful as last time, but I doubt it will get any better. Suddenly, in midair, a small droplet of water started to form and grow larger behind the Stag. In a matter of seconds, it was the size of a basketball to the world's largest floating water ball that could easily engulf the Stag.

The pain in my gut intensified when I tried to mentally move the water above the deer without having it splash everywhere like it is now. So far, I was doing great. Except for the pain in my side.

"How are you doing that?" Annabeth asked in astonishment. Now was not the time for questions, I'm trying to concentrate here. Now was the time to cover that lightning fast skimpy deer once and for all. I released some of the pressure in my side when I suddenly made the water ball engulf the Cerynian Hind without it reacting. It kicked everywhere, making some of the water spill out onto the ground. The pain was really hurting me now.

"Do it now!" I strained. Grover puffed his notes as backup while the grass went nuts and started lengthening and tying down the Stag without hurting it inside the water bubble. Annabeth rushed over with the golden net and with one massive swing, the golden net seemed to widen around the Hind and immediately close shut at the other end. Perfect. But what was _not_ perfect was when I collapsed, exhausted. I felt like a gorilla just punched the air out of me. All was black, but not in the ring of fire anymore.

Alma walked towards me as each foot left a bloody footprint behind. Then she suddenly stopped about four feet in front of me, lying on the floor of the darkness and catching my breath.

_You have won round two but there is a cheater. I don't like cheaters. Lying, nasty, and selfish. He has betrayed me. _She held out her hand, _I will be a cheater. My game has no rules except win. That means that everyone can switch sides. Take my hand, Perseus, and we will oust the cheater._

Would I actually believe an eight year old girl that had become Kronos' ally in the beginning then suddenly shifted sides? She waited in the shadows for an answer. I guess she's patient enough to take no or a yes. Some invisible force kept me from standing up. John or Paxton would help me, if they could even enter a dream. Well, I guess the question had been answered because the both of them appeared to the right of me.

"Alma. What do you want?" John asked, gripping on his weapon.

_I ask of guidance rather than betrayal, _Alma whispered.

"Kronos?" Paxton asked.

_Yes._

"I believe they're telling the truth, Percy," John finally said. Alma turned her attention back on me. Why do I always have to make the tough decisions? I crawled forward, trying to ignore the pain that was still in my side. Grabbing Alma's soft hand, she smiled as pulled me up and suddenly, I was awake, still lying on the ground.

**John's POV**

That was... unusual. Well, as Hestia and Artemis said, _you might win one of them over once you catch the Stag._ I seemed to come out of a daze from entering Percy's dream with Alma.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, "What happened?!"

"What?" he groaned.

"Thank the gods, Percy. I thought I lost you!" she helped him up.

Percy seemed to hesitate, "You?"

"We," she corrected. Yeah right, I thought. Like _she_ lost _him._ I looked at the Stag that was struggling against the tangle vines and the golden net.

"Okay, now how are we going to get this gold brick to Artemis?" Grover asked, referring to the Cerynian Hind.

"And where's Paxton?" Annabeth asked. I looked next to me, he was gone.

I shrugged and walked over to them, "Probably with _her_."

"All we need now is to contact Artemis," she said. Apparently, we didn't need contacting because she was already shimmering into view and bringing a slight golden glitter to her homecoming. She appeared as an auburn-haired twelve year old girl.

Annabeth whirled around, "Artemis!"

Grover groveled at her feet like she was royalty.

"Get up, goat-boy," Annabeth commanded, and then he reluctantly stood.

"Thank you, heroes, for helping me capture the Stag. I owe another great debt, but I seemed to have returned it by already informing Hestia."

"Makes sense," Grover stated.

Artemis looked at me, "I see that I was right about the girl then. She truly has turned. She will be of great aid against the Titans," she then turned her attention to Percy, "Ennosigaios... I will be waiting on Olympus on the twenty-second and farewell to you heroes."

We averted our eyes as she disappeared in golden light. She was gone along with the Cerynian Hind, the tangle vines were gone, but the net was still there.

**Percy's POV**

"What did she call me?" I asked.

"Ennosigaios is sort of a nickname for Earthshaker," Annabeth replied.

I sighed, "I never even tried to make a single tremor anyways."

"Where to now?" John asked.

"I guess to Los Angeles," I said.

"Sorry, I got my geography mixed up back there; Lotus Casino was in Las Vegas. My bad," Grover said. Yeah, I thought so too, but never really noticed it.

"Nothing to worry about. All we have to do now is free Alma from whatever she needs freeing from," Annabeth assured him.

"Since _she_ is on our side along with _him_, we won't have a problem with them or _his_ battalion of Replica soldiers," John stated.

"A BATTALION?!" Annabeth screamed.

"Half of them are dead by my hands anyway," he said, "I hope Fettel has my forgiveness."

She relaxed, "Okay, so how are we going to get to Los Angeles?"

_We answer your question, alright. Did you actually think you would get there the fastest by car? _Teresa boomed. Her friends along with Blackjack landed next to us. Time to fly again.

"Flying it is," I smiled.

* * *

**Okay, guys and girls. The chapters are going to be at least a week in production since I'm majorly researching on the Greek gods and their powers just to get an idea of what kind of powers Nico, Thalia, and Percy would have. Plus I found out another excerpt from the Percy Jackson UK website from The Last Olympian. I almost fainted when I saw the first two casts in Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. I kept telling myself it's a lie, but apparantly it isn't. It has been comfirmed, Logan Lerman as Percy, and Brandon T. Jackson as Grover. Seeing that these are good casts and others see differently, Logan starred in 3:10 to Yuma while Brandon starred as Alpa Chino in Tropic Thunder. I know. Weird choices eh? Still, they're good actors.**


	16. Into the Vault

****

(Disclaimer: Cookies to all who accept the fact that PJO belongs to Rick and FEAR belongs to Sierra Entertainment.)

* * *

John's POV

Grover kept the golden net as buildings raced by in Los Angeles. The Armacham HQ was in view, lit up by the lights in the darkness.

"That's where I fell," I said while pointing at the twenty-story tall building.

Annabeth looked at me, "Fell?"

"Alma hurled me off the building and then I ended up on Half-Blood Hill," I shrugged.

"Do we get to meet Jankowski?" Percy asked.

"Doubt it," I replied.

Finally, the pegasi landed us on the same rooftop I was on before.

_Be careful, boss, _Blackjack warned.

_Don't give him any sugar cubes if you find any, _Teresa mused.

_Hey! It wasn't my fault the Stoll brothers gave me a sugar high!_

_But _you _just had to accept their crazy offer._

_Sweet sugary goodness, alright, _Blackjack said as the rest of the pegasi flew back to the east.

"How are we gonna' get to wherever we're supposed to get to?" Grover asked me.

"The Vault is in the basement but-," I was cut off by the sound of helicopter blades. I looked back, the others did the same. A Black Hawk helicopter landed as soon as I smacked my forehead in frustration. _Great,_ I thought. Jin just ruined my plan for freeing Alma.

Jankowski jumped off the helicopter, "Hey, new guy!"

He was followed by Jin and a couple of F.E.A.R. operatives, "What happened? We lost communication with you for two whole weeks!"

"Who are these people?" Percy whispered to me.

"What are these kids doing here?" Jankowski said smugly, "And what's with the net?"

I couldn't answer, keeping my vow of silence again. Annabeth stepped forward, "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth," Jin focused on me, "But where have _you_ been?"

Gods... wait did I just think something in polytheism? Damn those kids, I'm picking up lame demigod terms. I sighed to look at the floor.

"He never talked at all," Jankowski complained, "What is up with you? Why are you traveling with kids?"

He was really getting on my nerves, but Grover spoke for me, "Because he ended up in Long Island?"

"Point Man, please talk for once," Jin said in that calm way of hers.

I looked at her, "We need to free Alma."

"Well, well, well. The dude finally speaks," Jankowski said.

"_You_ need to _what?!"_ Jin screamed.

"It's true," Annabeth said.

"The girl turned from evil," Percy continued.

Jankowski started listening to his earpiece over the chopping of helicopter blades.

"We'll talk later; right now we have to get out of here. Sgt. Betters is annoyed and worried sick," Jin explained.

"We can't go," I said.

"There's no time, Point Man."

That's when there was a loud screech and suddenly the Black Hawk helicopter exploded and flew off the roof.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm, "C'mon!"

Yeah, we couldn't just stand there. I ran with the others to the door leading down to the stairs and into the top offices.

**Jin's POV**

What the hell is up with him?

"Point Man, wait!" I called after him. He and the kids were like lightning fast. I guess that explains his reflexes.

"I guess we won't be getting out of here after all," Jankowski said. We ran as fast as we could down a set of stairs when there was a loud _THUMP!_

"Owwww..." someone groaned.

"Grover! Are you okay?" someone else asked. I backed against the wall to avoid being seen and ushered Jankowski to do the same.

"Slipped on a stairway. Goats hate slippery stairways," the other guy said. I peeked around the corner and saw the guy that spoke... his shoes were off... and on those shoes were _hooves. _Like goat hooves. That is _so_ not possible.

I guess someone saw me because the other guy said, "Grover, get your shoes back on, your freaking her out!"

"What are you people do-," Jankowski stopped, "What are those?"

"We can explain," Annabeth said.

"Hell yeah, you can explain! Why is his feet, hooves?!" Jankowski yelled.

I snapped at him, "Jankowski, they're kids. For Christ's sake, stay your tongue!"

The kid with the messy black hair whispered to Annabeth that I didn't hear.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but someone _please_ tell me!" Jankowski complained.

"We're freeing Alma from the Vault. It's a matter of emergency," Point Man said.

"Then what are we waiting for? The sun to rise? Let's go!" Jankowski ushered. As soon as everyone slipped the kid's shoes on, we raced through several sets of stairs and offices until we came to a dead end. I figured we were almost there when someone or something was blocking our way in the hallway.

Jankowski hurried to take out his MP5.

"Jankowski," Point Man warned, "Don't shoot."

"It's Fettel! How can he be alive?" he said.

"Just put the gun down, Spen. I mean no harm," Fettel's voice echoed the hallway, "I am here as a guide, not to kill."

Point Man and the others besides me and Jankowski walked forward.

Jankowski holstered his weapon and shrugged, "Well if they trust him, I guess we'll follow."

I did the same, but only cautiously.

"I'm glad your finally here, John. Alma needs tending to," Fettel said.

"Who's John?" I asked.

Point Man looked at me. Some sort of passing crossed between us. I had the feeling that that was his name.

"Never mind that. We need to get to Alma _now,_" Fettel said. Everyone broke into a run while we headed through more offices and stairs that all looked like a futuristic warehouse.

**John's POV**

We were in the basement now. Ahead of us was a large silver door that leads to Alma and the Vault, probably about ten feet tall. Right now, everyone was jamming their thoughts so hard, I couldn't really concentrate.

"The door to the Vault," Fettel said, "I will ask Alma if she could open it for us."

I joined in with his question for help, and suddenly the door hissed and opened slowly. Down below was the elevator that would lead us through the tunnel full of darkness.

"I will fulfill my debt. She sprung me and I will spring her. We're square," Fettel explained. All of us walked to the elevator like some kind of heroes waiting for the worst.

"I hope we'll get out of here alive," Percy said.

"We will," Annabeth assured him. And together we plunged into darkness.

* * *

**Dun... dun...duhhhnnn. What will happen when they free Alma? Also, I think this is the most lamest chapter I've written, plus I kind of rushed it. I hope I'm not getting OOC with Jin and Jankowski, am I? Another thing, I apologized through Grover in the last chapter about how I screwed up with city names. I get confused between Los Angeles and Los Vegas. Sorry. I thought up a sneak peak for what happens on the Fourth of July, but I'll let you imagine that part while I write it. No spoilers, sorry.**


	17. Remembering the Memories

**(Disclaimer: Jeez, I don't own any of the content, except Teresa the pegasus, related to PJO or FEAR. Rick and Sierra Entertainment do. How many times must I say this???)

* * *

**

Percy's POV

I never saw anything like this before. I couldn't really see clearly since my surroundings were mostly black. But in the center of the room, a huge sphere seemed to hover or be suspended by something. Electricity sparked all around it and a watery-like shield frothed around it. We'd reached the bottom.

Annabeth gasped, "_Di immortales!_"

"Is that-?" Grover started, but Paxton interrupted him.

"The Vault, where Alma is held. We must move quickly. She is not one of the patient kind."

"I hope Alma won't tear my skin to shreds when she sees me," Spen muttered to himself. Together, we trudged into the other room with windows overlooking the Vault. Paxton suddenly stopped before we turned the corner. He stared at the floor with no emotion showing on his face, and then dropped to his knees.

"I know, it makes no sense. Not much does anymore... you killed me. I didn't like that," he said.

I looked at John, "You killed him?"

"A year ago, when I witnessed the death of my father," he turned back to Fettel, "What's the first thing you remember?"

_I remember_ that saying. It's like all these psychics have a knack for repetitive stuff.

"A war is coming; I've seen it in my dreams. Fires sweeping through the earth, bodies in the streets, cities turned to dust. Retaliation..."

"Can we _please_ go? You said Alma was impatient," Spen complained.

Fettel hunched over, "You still don't know, do you? Why you are here?"

"To free Alma and save Olympus," I said.

"Ah, Olympus. Vaguely reminds of Atlas. Tragedy for a titan's burden," Paxton explained, "This is where you shot me... in the head." He pointed to the ground in front of him and stood.

"What's the meaning of this? ... really?" Jin asked.

"Remembering memories, Ms. Sun-Kwon. Good times. Where a tragic hero is believed to be the villain until the plot unravels itself to show truth," he turned to face us, "That's what Phoebus's Oracle is for, right? Sometimes, sides can be deceiving. Remembering the memories is important." And with that, he started to walk again. I didn't really see a point in all that. But I guess it was important for remembering memories... of good and bad times.

Spen and Jin suddenly unclipped their weapons when soldiers in full body armor with large guns strapped to their sides saluted to us as we walked down the hallway.

"Do not shoot. They follow my orders, and my orders are to greet not to kill," Fettel said.

"I'm keeping it out anyway," Spen said. That Stubborn mortal. By the time we reached the door to the control room, Fettel disappeared in shadows in dust. He left us.

**John's POV**

The hallucination started like this: Harlan Wade stood before the control panels as he waited for the casket in which Alma was encased in. He wore his white Armacham laboratory scrub, his black glasses, and his white hair combed as usual. I was standing before the door I once stood before a long time ago. Suddenly, the casket hissed with steam and the lights began to dim.

"It is the way of men to make monsters...and it is the nature of monsters to destroy their makers," he recited, "This is how it ends."

Harlan pressed one of the buttons on his control panel and more steam hissed from the casket in front of him. It began to open. Harlan stepped back as shadows and dust engulfed him along with tiny sparks of electricity, "Alma..." he managed, "AH!"

Soon, all was left was his skeleton collapsing slowly to the floor. Last, I caught a glimpse of Alma in her nude older form stalking out of her casket, and then blood splattered on the door. I woke up from the hallucination with someone shaking my shoulder.

"What?!" I yelled.

"You were just standing there like a knot on a log. We can't stand here all day, man," Jankowski complained.

I didn't ask any further questions after I turned the doorknob. Spick-and-spam, I thought. No blood anywhere, luckily. The Vault hummed outside the windows behind us.

"Who wants to do the honors?" I asked everyone. No hands went up. Percy weakly half-raised his.

"You'll do. Just pull the lever and after the casket is in place, hit that red button there," I pointed at the button. He nodded and stepped up as I stepped back.

**Percy's POV**

I hesitated before I pulled the lever. Machines whirred and I looked back to see a mechanical arm move and hover above the Vault. It hissed with steam and grabbed out a large cylinder which I guess it was the casket. Imagine inhaling air with a trumpet embouchure and suddenly stopping the air with your teeth to make a faint popping sound is just the way you would imagine how the casket fell into the holder in front of us except ten times louder. Suddenly, a cloud of shadows and dust appeared next to me and Fettel appeared from the black silhouette.

"_I_ will set her free," he walked in front of the control panel as I stepped back to join the group. I looked at Annabeth who was staring coldly at the casket. The lights dimmed while the casket hissed with steam.

"This is where the plot of the story unravels. Where I tell you that the ATC were the real villains and tried to experiment on her. I was part of Project Perseus, one of the four main projects leading up to Origin," he explained, I wish he would stop babbling and start pushing the button, but a project named after me or the son of Zeus? "After the war, I will go into exile with her," he turned sideways to face John, "But what will you do, son of fear? No matter how hard you try, she and I will be by your side. Thank you."

"Just push the stupid button already!" Annabeth yelled.

"Sorry," Fettel said. How can he know Ancient Greek? Anyway, he turned and slowly pushed the button with his finger. The casket hissed like a thousand snakes in a death pit. I flinched when the door seeped open. What was inside burned my eyes, figuratively, because I didn't really expect a—a nude Alma walking out of the casket. I closed my eyes and turned around to face the windows showing the Vault.

**John's POV**

Ha-ha! Percy's scared shitless! Or maybe because he hasn't seen her naked. Alma stalked out of the casket and stopped in front of Fettel and the controls.

_I give my thanks for rescuing me, _she whispered.

"Alma..." Fettel faltered.

Alma held out her hand and a sand dollar appeared in it.

_Promises are kept. Secrets are given. And rewards are treated. These are the words of a true psychic, take it, Perseus. You yet have use for another._

Percy turned around with his eyes sealed shut and tried to reach out to her hand. After a few unlucky tries, Alma whispered, _I'm here._ She handed the sand dollar to Percy, but seemed to hold on to it before letting it slip away. That certainty caught Annabeth's attention even though she didn't care about what was standing before her, naked.

"Well, Alma. Good seeing you and now... I must be off," Spen cautiously stepped towards the door.

_Spen Jankowski if you dare leave this room, consider your fate bloody, _Alma snapped.

"Umm... okay, whatever you say," he said weakly.

"Jankowski, don't be rude. It's our first time met," Jin said.

_I will secure safe passage for everyone and the Replicas. War is upon us. And I don't want to miss anything, _Alma whispered. Suddenly, the lights popped off.

"Is she gone?" Percy asked nervously. I switched on my light to find his eyes still shut.

"Not for me," Fettel and I spoke at the same time.

"Of course not for you, but what about me and the rest?"

"Yeah," I said, "Let's get out of Frisco."

* * *

**I can explain the delay. It was caused by a week of Writer's Block. Sucks don't it? Well, my brain went completely blank and started daydreaming about an imaginary land with a great river and battle against humans, barbarians, and goblins. I couldn't focus right. Anyway, here's the chapter where "the plot unravels itself" and the return of Alma. Hope you guys like it.**


	18. Alma Pulls Us Into A Void

**(Disclaimer: Shoot, this is for copyright reasons, I don't own PJO or FEAR. Rick and Sierra Entertainment do. And it's for everyone's safety. I just wish that I won't get sued :P )

* * *

**

Percy's POV

"Can someone turn on the lights?" I asked. I couldn't see a thing. Someone grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I guessed it was Annabeth. Under normal circumstances, I would've been embarrassed, but since no one could see us and it was better to know someone was here in the dark void, I felt relaxed again.

"Is it turning on the lights, or turning off the darkness?" Grover's voice teased.

"Very funny, but where-," Before I could speak, someone's hand clamped over my mouth. I had the urge to spit in it, but I didn't know whose hand it was.

"Shut up," some other deeper voice ordered. Then John's military flashlight flicked on right in front of my face. Annabeth's hand slipped away from mine.

I covered my eyes with my arm, "I can't see."

He showed his flashlight over to the rest and then to our surroundings. All we could make out was the metal vertical casket in the corner, the control panel, and the soft humming of the Vault behind us.

_I will make your trip easier to travel, _a girl's voice whispered. Yep, that was Alma.

"Um... okay," Grover nervously said.

"Dude, what the hell is going on here?" Spen asked.

"Jankowski... shut up!" Jin complained.

"I'm not gonna' stick around here like an old hag!"

John broke in, "Brace yourselves."

"There's nothing to hold on to!" I said.

"Honestly, Percy, there's always something to hold on to," Annabeth suggested, folding her arms. I got the feeling she wanted me to hold on to _her_.

I groaned, "Do I have to?"

"If not, you can hold on to Grover. I'm sure he's good at holding onto things."

"That sounds wrong," Spen blurted.

"Everything sounds wrong to you," Jin said, "No wonder you look at porn."

Everyone stared at Spen. Annabeth's jaw dropped in disgust. _Jeez_, I thought. _I'm not that desperate._

Suddenly, a loud screech came from in front of us, almost like one of Mrs. Dodd's screams. The walls in front of us looked like they were made of liquid water since they seemed to be rippling. I knew this was the time to hold on to something. I held on to the stem of the control panel while everyone else grabbed each other or a desk.

**John's POV**

I thought a bunch of floating torsos would fly out at us, but instead, time seemed to ripple and bend. The walls scrunched together as we were being spagghetified and pulled into the wavy void.

When I got past the so-called "event horizon", all went black.

I then woke up to the screaming of women dropping their handbags and scurrying out of the door. I guess we dropped in the lady's bathroom. Wait a minute... the lady's _BATHROOM_?! Quickly hauling myself up to apologize to them, another person landed on me and I was engulfed in blond hair. At least Annabeth had her head facing upwards and not lip locking with me, which wouldn't happen since I have my balaclava over my mouth.

"Owww..." she groaned, "Where are we?"

Before I could answer, another person appeared out of nowhere and landed on us. One woman came out of the stall and screamed, almost busting my eardrums, and ran out the door.

"They're having a threesome!" the woman yelled. One could be so perverted sometimes.

"What?!" the person who landed on us yelled. He tumbled off us and looked at us, grossed out, shocked, and confused. It was Percy.

"Um..." Annabeth stood up quickly, "It's not what it looks like! I fell on him out of nowhere! I swear!"

"Swear on the River Styx?" Percy asked.

She sighed, "I swear on the River Styx that I did not, I repeat, I did not land on him face first."

Thunder rumbled. I tumbled out of the way since there was a tendency that another person might fall on us. Unfortunately, Grover did.

"Ow! I think I just chipped my hoof!" he yelled in pain.

Before Annabeth could do anything, Jin landed on him, followed by Jankowski.

"What happened?" Spen asked.

"We were sucked into a void and landed in the girl's restroom of somewhere I don't know," I replied.

Jin's and Annabeth's eyes widened, "Get out!"

We boys didn't protest since we immediately fled outside. We were in the Los Angeles Airport. People were hustling and bustling, doing business, carrying loads of suitcases while waiting in line to get plane tickets.

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe I had the nerve to stay in there. Annabeth would hate me for that. But luckily I'm outside the restroom so both of us wouldn't get any more embarrassed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"L.A Airport," Grover replied.

I could swear that my face froze and turned white. I'm not used to getting on planes. Besides, Zeus could blast me out of it if I do anything impulsive or stupid. Apparently, I do that, but I don't worry about it unless I'm in the air. It would take, like, everyone to get me on one of those things. I just won't do it.

"Isn't there some other way?" I asked nervously.

Jin and Annabeth finally came out of the restroom and said it unison, "Nope."

"I'm not getting on that thing."

Annabeth laughed, "Oh yes you are!"

I shook my head furiously. Big mistake, Boh-Zoh, because it John just grabbed my arm. It was like being in Grover's position four years ago when he was being dragged to Tartarus. I would say this was two times worse.

We bought tickets to Manhattan and had to wait two hours for the flight to come in because of straight line winds where the plane was right now. I sighed; thank Zeus for taking pity on me. We decided to grab something to eat, but there were so many food shops, we had to vote.

"I nominate Hooters!" Jankowski said.

Grover raised his hand, "Taco Bell!"

Yeah, I thought. All he wants is his enchiladas.

"Subway," Annabeth smiled dreamily.

John shrugged, "Pizza Hut I guess."

"Okay," I said, "Who votes for Hooters?"

Only Jankowski raised his hand. Hooters is out. I'm not really a favorite for chicken anyway, mostly for barbeque.

"Taco Bell?"

Yep, Grover raised his hand when everyone else didn't. He must be really in the mood for enchiladas since he was waving it in the air like a crazed buffoon. John suddenly raised his hand. Why'd he even nominate Pizza Hut?

"Because I feel like it," he said. I hate it when he reads minds.

"Okay then, Subway?"

Jin and Annabeth raised their hands. Of course, I thought. Girls always go for the "healthy" foods.

"Pizza Hut?" I asked. Nobody raised anything.

"Okay, then Subway it is," I started to walk towards Subway but a hand caught my shoulder.

"What's yours, Percy?" Annabeth asked. Oh man, I forgot about myself, which makes me more selfless.

* * *

**Yeah, I just had to put a cliffie. It's like "WHAT'S PERCY'S FAVORITE FOOD RESTAURANT?". I know, it's lame. Still, it keeps you hanging! By the way, I just found out that The Lightning Thief movie would be filming in Canada and not in New York or Long Island :( . I always thought Canada would be a good place to go to since they have beautiful scenery and all that stuff.**


	19. Reading Between the Lines

**(Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or FEAR, got that? Only Rick and Sierra Entertainment do! Though I might own the one Replica soldier and Teresa the pegasus.)

* * *

**

John's POV

Okay, so we were near the end of our vote until Annabeth asked Percy about what restaurant he would vote for. It shouldn't be hard, I mean, what's so special about deciding on what food we want? I don't care. All I want is something to eat. Plus it's like 3:26 in the morning and the flight comes in at 5:34 because of the delay.

Annabeth crossed her arms behind Percy whose back was facing her. Grover started sniffing the air, except it wasn't his need for enchiladas, he looked a bit nervous. Jin and Jankowski gave up waiting and started walking towards the Subway restaurant. I stood waiting for the rest.

"Did you hear me, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Subway I guess," he answered.

Suddenly, a cool breeze swept around me. It was so faint that I could barely realize it, but something made me click on.

Grover spoke out first, "I smell monsters."

Annabeth turned sideways to look at me. I nodded coldly and started to load my MP5 with a celestial bullet cartridge just in case. Some of the people walking around started staring at me and just for their sanity; I flashed my F.E.A.R. badge to them. It didn't really help, so I clipped my gun back to my ammo belt and put it on safe.

"Let's get something to eat before it spots us," Annabeth suggested.

"Good idea," I said.

I ordered a five-dollar foot-long sub with everything on it. Annabeth asked Percy if he wanted tuna but he said no because it used to be fish. Right, I thought. He's starting to have a soft spot for dead and chopped up seafood. Annabeth scoffed and shared her foot-long with him. Jin and Jankowski ordered the basic 'Sub-of-the-Day' which was the regular ham and cheese sub. I sat with them while Percy, Annabeth, and Grover sat behind us.

"What happened two weeks ago, John?" Jin asked.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, "It was just an accident."

"Accident?" Spen irritatingly said, "Dude, you were thrown off the roof of the Armacham HQ!"

"Tripped, more likely."

"Okay, then tripped. But how is that an accident?"

I rolled up my balaclava to take a bite of my sub before answering, "The Titan Lord offered me a place in his army—," I heard Annabeth stop talking to listen to me "—but then I refused and kind of left me on a hill in Long Island."

She relaxed a bit and went on to talk about whatever she was talking about.

"That's not possible," Jin said, "But who's the Titan Lord?"

"I had a vague memory of when I was a kid in history class. The teacher said something about Kronos eating his kids," Jankowski explained.

**Percy's POV**

"Okay, so we completed, like, two parts of the prophecy, right?" I asked Annabeth. Grover sipped his Mountain Dew, which was almost empty.

"_You shall go west to find his brother_, we found John's half-brother. _Bring him to the light along with his mother_, we turned Fettel and Alma over to our side," Annabeth explained, "The prophecy is longer than we think."

"How so?" Grover asked.

She glared at him, "A short poem doesn't mean a short story. Read between the lines, Grover."

"Oh," he muttered, "Right."

She turned back to me and rolled her eyes, "We don't know what to expect after we board the plane. So keep your eyes open."

"Doesn't that mean you too?" I asked, feeling as stupid as ever.

"Hey, I'm always prepared!"

I raised my hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. Jeez, Wise Girl."

She smiled in victory and took a bit of her sub. I stared at mine, uneaten, and afraid that it might have too much mayonnaise.

When I took a bit of mine, I started to put some fun into it. I swallowed and pretending that I was choking to death by grabbing my throat. I'll admit that it was funny and embarrassing at the same time because Annabeth's face went chalk white and everyone started staring at me.

"Um...," Grover started, "Are you okay?"

I continued to choke myself.

"Stay calm, Percy!" Annabeth screamed in panic. John started to glare at me, followed by Jin and Jankowski. Instead of choking, it turned into me busting out laughing. You should really see the looks on peoples' faces when you play a choking prank on them. It's just so freaking hilarious!

Annabeth's face turned red, "That's not funny, Seaweed Brain!"

**John's POV**

Is it just me, or did Annabeth just call Percy a 'Seaweed Brain'? He continued to crack up until he faltered and continued to eat his sub.

"Um, Dude. That's lame. Retards at school do that at lunch," Jankowski assured Percy.

"Spen!" Jin complained.

"What?"

"You both sound like George and Martha the caduceus snakes," Percy said.

"Shut up!" Jin and Jankowski yelled in unison.

"Who's George and Martha?" I asked.

"Hermes' snakes that are intertwined on his caduceus."

I nodded in understanding and went back to eating my sub. Right when I was going to take a bite, one of the Replica soldiers I'd seen back at Armacham walked towards me with his gun strapped to his ammo belt. He wore his black round helmet, camouflage body armor, and black boots.

"John Wade is it?" he asked. His speech was a bit hard to listen to since he's talking through a microphone through his helmet. Plus, I hated it when people call me by my full name.

I set my sub-sandwich down and nodded. Jin and Jankowski gave a confusing look at the Replica soldier.

"I have a message from your F.E.A.R. command operative, Sergeant Betters."

"Betters?" Jin asked.

I ignored her and motioned the Replica to continue.

"He needs to see you A.S.A.P, and we're trying to hold back two Scythian Dracaenae and a hellhound in order to escort you to the F.E.A.R. HQ in downtown L.A."

"No wonder I smelled monsters!" Grover suddenly yelled.

"Who gave you those orders?" I asked.

"Fettel tracked Betters' caller ID and recorded the message. We're under orders by Fettel," the Replica said.

I looked at the rest, "C'mon, we need to get out of here."

"What about the plane?" Percy asked.

"I thought you hated planes!" Annabeth reminded him.

"How long will it take to get to the HQ?" I asked the Replica.

"About thirty minutes, depending if we hold off the damned monsters," he replied.

"How can you and five hundred others see through the Mist?" Grover asked.

"Never mind that, right now, we have to get to-," Suddenly an explosion erupted down the aisle where five Replica soldiers were fighting off what it looks like to be two walking snakes barring their swords. A jet black mastiff with glowing lava-like eyes jumped on one and tore the Replica to limbs. Looks like we got a cleaning job to do.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUMMMMM! Okay, so if you count this as a cliffhanger, I agree with you. Sorry, my mom is getting pissed so I got to go. Hope you guys like this chapter!**


	20. Not Like St Helens

**(Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or FEAR, Rick and Sierra Entertainment do. Sorry guys.) This is probably the most action-packed chapter I've written. Prepare for the power of ENNOSIGAIOS!

* * *

**

Percy's POV

We burst out of the Subway restaurant in the Airport mall to find what that soldier guy told us, two Scythian Dracaenae and a hellhound. This quest just gets better and better. People were screaming, hiding, and running all over the place just to get away from what they were seeing.

"Why is that poodle tearing the Replica soldiers to bits?" Jankowski asked.

"Wow, and someone must have left the Boa Constrictor out of the zoo," Jin stated nervously. Okay, scratch two mortals on our quest that cannot see through the Mist.

I uncapped Riptide.

"Hey, kid, no playing with guns!" Jankowski yelled.

"I'm not a kid! And this is a sword, not a freaking gun!" I yelled back.

"We gotta' get outta' here," he took Jin's and Annabeth's hand, "C'mon, we need to get to—" before he could finish his sentence, a Replica solder was thrown into him, covered in blood and guts. I almost wanted to throw up my sub.

Annabeth screamed as she tumbled out of the way. Celestial bullets were flying everywhere since the hellhound was shaking one soldier like a dog toy. The Replica that talked to John charged and fired his weapon as if he were on overkill.

One swipe from the hellhound's paw knocked him out of the way and I guess he was done for when he lay helpless against the wall. I started to run towards him but John held me back.

"Leave him! Replica's don't last long in fights anyway," he told me. I averted my eyes just as the hellhound barred its mouth into the soldier's head. That was the last of the squad, so it looks like we just lost our escort. Go figure.

John turned towards the gang, "Jankowski, Jin, get transport and drive them to the HQ," he hefted his weapon; "Jackson and I'll handle this."

I was speechless. I thought he was a loner compared to his past, but asking for _my _help? I couldn't turn it down. Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me.

Before she could do anything _unexpected_, I immediately assured her, "This is _not_ Mount Saint Helens again, Annabeth."

Her eyes widened, I could swear she remembered that 'incident' back at the volcano last year. Ever since she left me back on Half-Blood Hill, I've wanted to tell her that I didn't want to be so distant, but now... I kind of resented her a bit, and I can't figure out the reason why yet.

I turned around, not looking back at her, and raised Anaklusmos against the two dracaenae and the hellhound.

**Annabeth's POV**

He turned his back on me. _Me?_ Why _me?_

"C'mon Annabeth, they'll be fine," Jin assured me, "I hope."

I watched Percy charge at the hellhound while John gave a headshot to one of the dracaenae, making her burst into a rain of sulfur. I didn't know how he did it, but I reluctantly sprinted alongside Grover, Jin, and Jankowski down the escalator. Soon, we made it past the security terminals and ran down the street to catch the nearest taxi to wherever the headquarters to F.E.A.R. was.

As soon as I got into the taxi, I already felt my eyes watering. I sat between Jin and Grover while Jankowski got in last. I prayed that Percy would make it.

**Percy's POV**

I regret what I did to Annabeth back there. But this was no time to think about her, this was the time to kill off the monsters tracking us. The hellhound tried to jab at me five times and ripped off part of my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt two times. John was pinned down by the last dracaenae next to a wall when a dozen more dragon women emerged from the opposite escalator and slithered onto the deck we were on.

The hellhound snapped at me, making me fall to the hard white marble, and knock Riptide over the edge where it slid off to the first floor of the mall. _Dang it,_ I thought, _Time for me to turn into giant dog chow._

It advanced on me cautiously, but when it yelped and turned into yellow powder, John emerged over the top of it with his gun drawn towards the other dracaenae. Looks like he took the advantage over the last dracaenae that had him cornered.

Suddenly, one of the dragon women slashed her scimitar at him. He screamed in pain, slid to the floor, and clutch his left shoulder where he'd been slashed at. The Scythian dracaenae that cut him walked towards me with her scimitar barred at my chin.

"Persssseussss Jacksssson," it hissed, "the Titan Lord orderssss your capture."

"Yeah, well you're going to have to tie me up in a strait jacket," I told her. Me and my big mouth because she slapped me across the face. She grabbed me by the shirt collar and held me up close to her green-scaled and slimy snake face.

"Don't do it, Jackson," John moaned. I spit in the woman's face and she flinched, whipping off it off, and threw me where I slid almost over the edge of the mall deck.

"Desssspicable," she hissed and slithered towards me, "Even if Kronossss commandssss it, it will take everything to keep you under control."

"Over my dead body, you won't control me!" I yelled at her. Suddenly, my gut started to feel funny like almost being ripped apart. Her snake eyes blinked sideways in confusion.

John suddenly hauled himself up, not even worrying about his side, and ran towards the escalator where something went horribly wrong. The pain in my chest started hurting like crazy. If I were the Earth, it would be like an earthquake cracking the ground, or Nico di Angelo creating that fissure at Camp Half-Blood two years ago.

It was when small cracks formed outward from my hand that helped prop me up.

_Ennosigaios..._ Earthshaker! Except for the fact that my chest felt like it was ripping apart. I started kicked my legs to make the pain stop but all it did was make bigger cracks in the marble, which was entirely impossible unless you weighed a ton, or a child of Poseidon.

The crack traveled towards the dozen of dracaenae who starred in horror, and split into several heading towards each and every dragon woman. When the crack hit, they burst into a rain of sulfur. After almost the entire plaza was covered in yellow powder, John walked back up the escalator to stare at the floor for the damage I'd done.

Before I could speak my apology, I blacked out from the pain that was now faltering. The last I saw was John grabbing me.

**John's POV**

How the hell did he do this all by himself? Is he Superman or the Hulk? He doesn't show signs of muscle integrity or anything. Anyway, he closed his green eyes as I hauled him over my shoulder. I can't wait until I get to the HQ to see the looks on Jin and Annabeth when they see this.

* * *

**Yay! Finally, I complete the twentieth chapter! I've always wanted to describe how Percy would feel if he let lose a 'crack'! Happy St. Patrick's Day so bring out your shamrocks, horseshoes, and greenware! KISS ME I'M IRISH!!! Well, not literally, but yeah. I'm Irish descendant :) .**


	21. Stitches

**(Disclaimer: How many chapters must I post this on? I don't own PJO or FEAR, Rick and Sierra do.)

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as we were dropped off at 3rd Street (aka Bunker Hill), we were standing in front of a black marble building about two stories high. I was expecting an FBI-like apartment about ten to twenty stories high, but for some rare reason, my guesses were _wrong._ Yes, I said it: _wrong._ Most of the time, I'm always right because I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm _supposed _to be _wise_ and _right_ at the same time.

Anyway, Spen Jankowski entered the glass double doors of the building and we followed behind him.

"Something is wrong with Percy," Grover muttered to me, "Something must have happened back there at the airport."

"Any ideas?" I asked him.

He hesitated, "None."

I pat him on the back, "He'll be fine, goat-boy. He knows how to take care of himself."

"Why do you call him that?" Jin asked, walking ahead of us. We entered several hallways with doors.

"Oh," I quickly came up with a fib, "He's uh... well, let's just say he's obsessed with sheep and goats." I looked at Grover and I shrugged.

"Blaa-ha-ha!" he bleated, "Sheep! Like that was part of the family group!"

Before Ms. Sun-Kwon could answer, Jankowski took out a key chain and stuck one of the keys into the door on the left and pushed open. We entered after him.

Before the guy, in a stripe shirt, blue tie, leather vest, and black cap with the word F.E.A.R. embedded on the top, could spot us, Jankowski said, "Hey, boss. We're back!"

The guy was hesitating because he was too busy typing on his computer. This room was like his office. Fortunately, this guy was well organized so files of paperwork wouldn't be scattered all over the place. He stopped typing and glanced at us real quick, but returned to typing, and then did a double-take.

"Jankowski," he said, "Jin. Where have you two been? We had to have search and rescue teams go in there!"

"Sorry, Betters, we were caught up in business," She looked at me cautiously.

"Business?" the guy named Betters asked. He glanced behind them and looked at me and Grover.

"Where's John?"

"He had something important to do at the Los Angeles Airport, sir," Jin replied, "And there was another one with us, but he's with him too."

"Another what?"

"Kid," Spen coldly said. They were talking about Percy.

"I know what you're talking about but who?" Betters asked, impatient.

"Percy Jackson," I suddenly said, "He was asked to stick with John when something attacked us."

Betters looked at Jankowski, "More soldiers?"

"No, something worse and more deadly," he replied.

"Fettel?"

Spen shook his head, "Something called Scythian dracaenae."

"Never heard of those."

**John's POV**

I carried Percy as I ran past the security terminal and caught a taxi to the nearest convenience store. At F.E.A.R., we were trained to treat wounds using alcohol even though it burned like hell. If we lost blood, we would buy ourselves I.V. bags, a quart of water, a medical needle, an injector lube, and a packet of sugar to replenish ourselves.

Propping Percy in a sitting position in the seat next to me, I rummaged through my red bag to find a roll of dollars. Enough to buy everything to treat my wound and pay the taxi driver. After the taxi stopped, I told the driver to stay. I climbed out of the taxi and ran through the sliding doors of the convenience shop. _Where's the damn medical section?_ I thought. Then I spotted it and ran as fast as I can. My vision was getting blurry so I couldn't really see anything.

Sprinting down the aisle, I grabbed a bottle of alcohol and the rest of the stuff I needed, and then paid for everything at the cashier. I didn't go for the stuff for blood loss; I didn't have time, so I sprinted back outside.

I climbed back into the taxi and told him to step on it while I popped the top off of the bottle and poured it over the cut that ran from my left shoulder down to my right rib cage. It stung like _HELL!_ I held back a scream and cleaned it with a roll of paper towels. Soon enough, the entire roll was drenched in blood. Percy wasn't waking up either.

I clamped my hand on the wound with the paper towels when the taxi driver said, "Here, I'll carry him. You get inside."

I guess we're here. But before I could speak, I burst out of the taxi and ran straight into the F.E.A.R. headquarters. Running past doors and through dozens of hallways, I finally got to the door where Betters was in. I sure hope Annabeth and the rest were there.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Yeah, but-," before I could explain any further, somebody crashed into me from behind.

"John!" Betters yelled. John—the person who just slammed right into me—hauled himself up and clutched his side that was covered in bloody paper towels.

"What happened?" Jin asked, furious.

"Dracaenae"—pant—"slashed at"—pant—"me!" he huffed.

"I'll call the medical bay," Betters suddenly picked up the phone. I hope he wasn't dialing 9-1-1.

"Where's Percy?" Grover asked. A man in a taxi suit and yellow cap walked in with Percy in his arms, unconscious. I cursed to myself rather loudly and helped him lay Percy on the floor next to the wall.

"Pleasure doing business with you guys again," the guy said. He looked familiar, but I don't know where.

Grover dug out a few drachmas and handed them to the driver, "Thanks, Hermes."

"I hope you godlings take care of them," Hermes said, "Now I really must be on my way."

And with that, he left us with an unconscious Percy and a wounded John. I tried waking Percy up but he wasn't moving. Pressing my two fingers against a vein in his neck, there was a pulse. Thank the gods. Almost immediately, a few people in baby-blue doctor scrubs walked in and started treating John's wound. One of them came over to me and Percy.

"Have you checked his pulse?" she asked.

"Yes, he just won't wake up!" I said in panic. She strapped on plastic gloves and checked his pulse again.

"That's odd," she stated. Searching my backpack, I grabbed out a spoon and some ambrosia, and then started inserting it into Percy's mouth.

"What's that stuff?" she asked. Mortals... always asking question. It's like an insult to my intelligence.

"Special stuff," I simply stated.

John groaned as they other doctors were stitching his scar. Percy's eyes fluttered open. Sea-green, I thought. It's been a while since I've seen that color. _Annabeth, seriously. You're starting to get off topic with random colors that you see, _my brain said.

_Yeah, well, I guess you just never pay attention to the mind of a child with ADHD. What do you expect?_ I told it.

"My chest hurts like crazy," Percy winced.

"Oh no! Maybe one of those aliens from Alien versus Predator impregnated you!" I sarcastically panicked.

"That's not funny. I'm serious, Annabeth."

"If you know him, talk to him, but I'm going to help John," the female doctor said. Then she ran over to help with the stitching.

* * *

**Heheh, Alien vs Predator. Sick movie. Almost made me hurl when I was watching the part where 'Chest-bursters' burst out of the dad's chest and the little boy's chest in AVP: Requiem. Blood and guts splattered everywhere. BLAGH! I immediately switched it off before the alien burst out of the little boy's chest. Disgustin'. Hope you like this chapter!**


	22. Help Them

**(Disclaimer: I do not own FEAR or PJO, Sierra and Rick do.) This is set during Chapter 21, "Stitches". I kind of went off topic in most paragraphs in order to show Fettel's depression. I only did this because I felt like foreshadowing/doing flashbacks, that sort of thing.**

* * *

Back at the Perseus Compound **~Paxton Fettel's POV**

Alma had business to be done while I was left to tend to the Replica soldiers. They were specifically trained for combat, having no psychic abilities whatsoever, but indeed having an ability to see through the Mist. Thanks to the United States Department of Defense.

Replicas couldn't really think for themselves, but at least they know emotion and how to take care of their needs and not desires. I controlled them telepathically, as I am a born telepathic commander. I just wish that my life as a tragic hero wouldn't be as "tragic" as others think.

I stared at the floor in front of me. The door was the same door that _she_ sprung me from. She—as religious people put it—enlightened me. Helped me realize what I am in this world. It was before _he_ realized that I was his younger half-brother. John Wade. Of course I was born from another male's genetic material. Some other man with the last name of Fettel then named me Paxton.

I continued to stare at the floor. Gloominess swept outside. Stratus clouds loomed overhead with evening fog. A few crows took perch on the ledge next to the cell windows behind me.

Before I could make sense of my decisions I made back at the godlings' camp, something made me twitch. A hallucination and a memory brought back from my past. I only came here to remind myself of this place. It is the way of the psychic I assume. Remembering memories and sometimes stealing lives in order to gain memories. For example: what I did to one woman back at the ATC headquarters. I did not eat her liver out because of essential vitamins and nutrients, as Sergeant "Rowdy" Betters would put it. But as retrieving memories and solving the puzzle of why Harlan and that other obese computer geek chose to experiment on my mother.

I could already see the fire appearing my own eyes. A figure stood within it. Suddenly I heard whispering. Very faint, but noticeable. Then I heard steps on the wet tile outside of my cell. The whispering became louder as I became more restless on the situation. I could hear a baby crying in the distance, almost like echoing. Crying babies could make a man go into insanity. Luckily for me, I was trained to ignore those situations even when I'm alone.

Memories flooded my mind. I remembered the reason I chose to join the gods. Not because it was to help a hopeless cause, but for the prophecy. We know the prophecy before we even know it. I kept my hands tensed on my thighs as the sound of footsteps approached closer towards the door.

_Help them..._ she whispered an echo. _Help them..._

Help them? I thought she was going to say 'Kill them'. The crows cooed and flew away from the cell windows. The temperature was dropping dramatically when the doorknob slowly turned. I panicked when the lights outside in the hall began to flicker like sudden lightning flashes without the thunder.

The door slowly swung open and I tried to turn my head from the emptiness in the doorway. Nothing was there, but I could sense _she_ was there, wearing her little red dress, long black hair dangling over her shoulders, and the soles of her feet drenched in blood.

_Help them! _She whispered again. Suddenly, I yelled in sheer terror and pain with closed fists out in front of me. Then the light that shined on me popped along with the light bulb in the hallway.

The pain stopped as soon as it started. I could feel the Replicas stationed outside the Perseus Compound readying their weapons. All two-hundred of them. I ordered them to stay still in the chained paddock of the compound. It was almost time to board the private jets and fly to Long Island, New York.

As I dissipated into shadows and dust, I appeared at one L.A. Airport runway and stared at the two jets. _Perfect condition, _I thought, _enough diesel fuel to fly without halting for refills._ Back at the Perseus Compound, I telepathically commanded the Replicas to load into the military trucks and make their way to the side entrance of the airport.

I had to wait ten minutes just to keep my patience under control, but not before I could feel something. Something like a searing pain that lead from my left shoulder to my right rib cage. I never felt this before much less have knowledge about this... empathy link-like feeling. John was in trouble, I immediately thought.

After I ordered the Replicas to automatically board the planes after they arrived and start flying to Camp Half-Blood, I contacted Hermes, god of thieves, medicine, and travel, via Iris-Message.

Getting to the nearest restroom with light shining through the windows of the airport, I turned on the hot water. Eventually, steam rose from the sink and formed a rainbow. I tossed a drachma into the color spectrum.

"O'goddess accept my offering," I told it, "Show me Hermes, god of thieves."

A man in a mailman uniform and cap appeared and he seemed to be talking on his cell phone with his caduceus snakes writhing around the antennae. He saw me and immediately hung up his phone.

"What brings you here, son of Alma?" he asked and tipped his cap.

"John Wade is in peril condition. I ask you to transport him and the son of Poseidon to the F.E.A.R. headquarters on 3rd Street," I told him.

"Ah! Percy Jackson! And I need a really good reason why you're interrupting one of my most important phone calls regarding Persephone and Demeter's flowers."

"My half-brother has been scarred by a Scythian dracaenae's scimitar, though I do not know of Jackson's condition," I explained to him, "He's running out of the Los Angeles Airport mall right now."

"And you're busy with...?"

"Flying two-hundred Replica soldiers to Camp Half-Blood for reinforcements against the Titan Lord Kronos."

He smiled, "I will gladly help! Oh and Zeus will be pleased. Thanks to you psychics, you'll turn the tide of the war."

"Our pleasure," I wiped my hand through the mist and I faded into shadows and dust again to reappear in the VIP seat of the first private jet that was already in the air.

"How long will this flight take?" I asked the aviator.

"Twenty-five hours, sir," he replied.

"Enough time to make it."

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: The cast for Annabeth Chase has been announced on Rick's blog! Here's the list of the three main characters and who they are played by-**

**Percy Jackson - Logan Lerman**

**Annabeth Chase - Alexandra Daddario**

**Grover Underwood - Brandon T. Jackson**

**Oh and my Spring Concert for March 19 was awesome! A few rough spots, plus my lips immediately stopped working when I was playing with the trumpets in "Desert Voices" and I'm like "Oh crap! Oh crap! Help me now, Apollo!". And I didn't really fix it until we got the real jazzy part of Sing Sing Sing where we all stood and swung our instruments back and forth. Then I realized I screwed up and supposed to swing to the right instead of the left! When I saw my mom's video, I was soooooo embarassed! X/**


	23. Superstition

**(Disclaimer: I was told that if I don't post this, I might get sued. So I don't own PJatO or FEAR, Rick and Sierra Entertainment do.)

* * *

**

Percy's POV

I grabbed Annabeth's hand as she pulled me up, just when pain erupted in my chest again. I only winced at it while she tried to dust my clothes.

"Annabeth, I'm fine," I tried to tell her.

"You said your chest hurts," she said, shrugging.

"Well, yeah it does."

"So you're not fine."

"I realize that."

"Apparently, you don't."

"Hey, aren't you the kid named Percy?" the guy in a black cap and leather vest asked, crossing his arms. The doctors checked twice at John's stitches then left.

"Who told you?"

He pointed to Annabeth.

"You said you had an important phone call," John asked, "What for?"

"I was trying to call Jin and Jankowski but we lost contact with them over the night," the guy explained, "We need status report."

"Somebody shot our bird down," Jankowski said, "Then we had no choice but to follow John and the kids."

"For what purpose?"

"To free Alma from the Vault, and for some miracle, there was no resistance," Jin said.

The guy pondered this as he sat in the computer chair, "Any Replicas?"

"Yes."

"Hostile?"

She shook her head and continued to answer the questions the guy was asking. That was until he turned his attention on what happened at the airport. Luckily, she didn't go into detail about the girl's bathroom and explained something about a rabid poodle and two giant boa constrictors. I guess that's what she saw, considering that they don't see through the Mist.

I yawned, but then Annabeth ribbed me with her elbow.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Don't be rude. It's not our fault they're mortals," she said.

"What's that, Ms. Chase?" the guy in leather said.

"Sorry, Sergeant Betters I...uh was talking to Percy."

The guy named Sergeant Betters looked at John sitting on the counter, "Do you think you'll need our reinforcements?"

He shook his head, "Most mortals cannot see through the Mist. We need the Replicas to do it. They seem to pierce through clearly."

Betters nodded, "How long will you be gone?"

John looked at me and telepathically said, _When is your birthday?_

"August twenty-third," I replied.

"Do you need Jin and Jankowski?" Betters asked.

John glanced at them both and they nodded like they all shared a secret passing between themselves, "No, I have business to attend. And it's urgent... by the prophecy's will."

"I'll try to get you across the U.S. as soon as possible then," Betters finally said, "Good luck."

**John's POV**

After Betters and the rest left, I was alone with Jin. She was staring at the floor while sitting on the computer chair.

"I understand why you need to go," she said.

I shied my face away, "No you don't."

She got up and walked over to me slowly, "Then tell me."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

I knew where this was going. Her thoughts were talking in a department related to the oochie-smoochie kind.

"John, just tell me so I can help," she was really getting annoyed.

"About a prophecy that involves me and the kids."

She hefted herself up onto the counter next to me, "What kind?"

"The You're-The-Chosen-One-And-You're-Going-To-Die-If-You-Do-This kind."

She sighed, "That's superstition."

I looked at her, "Superstition? You haven't seen anything! You don't even know who my mother is!"

Jin gaped at me, "Alma?"

All I did was stare at her even though she was right, but I hung my head down in shame. Regretting that if Alma had lied back there, the world of Greek mythology and all that 'superstitious' crap would be true and dead at the same time.

Jin suddenly made me snap out of my daydreaming, "Well?"

"Yes," I muttered so low that I could barely even hear myself.

"You don't have to keep it a secret."

"Maybe I have to," I said, "It's like Superman revealing who he is to the world and is known as a hero... until someone has to trash it all."

"I'm good at keeping secrets," she reminded me, "Trust me, if Jankowski knew, he would spread it to the press and eventually to the government."

"Sounds like a son of Aphrodite."

She hesitated, "Aphrodite? As in... Greek mythology?"

I nodded, "But he's mortal, I was just making an example."

"Which means?"

I looked at her, "What?"

"Never mind," she dropped the subject, "Anyway, I just want to wish you luck in whatever you're doing."

"Fighting in a war against the Titan Lord Kronos."

"He's not real, John."

I sighed. She still doesn't get it does she? I guess I'll start telling her the truth, but not far enough so that she goes into a panic and starts caring for me.

"Percy is a son of Poseidon, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, and Grover is a satyr," I said.

"There's no evidence to prove that," Jin said, "And you're a son of whom?"

"Alma, didn't you already know?"

She hopped down from the counter, "Yes, but doesn't she have paranormal powers or something like that?"

I nodded, "Fettel is the second prototype. I am the first."

"So if she and Fettel have psychic abilities, don't you?"

"...Yes."

"Show me."

"Do I have to?"

She rolled her eyes, "In order to prove that there's such a thing as 'magic' in this world."

Hanging my head down again, I said, "You can't see through the Mist. You're mortal. You can't see as half-bloods and the others do."

"What others?"

"Psychics, the Replicas, and some rare mortals."

"That reminds me... demonstrate." She backed away to the wall. I can't believe I'm doing this. I never even practiced it yet. Even in front of a mortal. An example would be the computer, but Betters would probably sue me if I blew it up, so I hopped off the counter and turned to the file cabinets.

I held out my hand and concentrated on the telekinesis, making the cabinets fly out. Jin put her hands on her hips and waited. Suddenly, the room began to shake and the cabinets shuddered.

Jin stared at me and the cabinets flying out onto the floor without the files flying everywhere. Well, I thought. I guess that's lesson one in telekinesis class for once.


	24. Not Imagining Grover and a Piano

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or FEAR, Rick and Sierra do.) I'm starting to grow on Perlypso and I have no idea why. I'm still a Percabeth shipper, don't worry! Plus there's a bit of John/Jin in here, just so you won't get all excited because it's at the very beginning.

* * *

**

John's POV

After I set the file cabinets back the way they were, Jin was still staring at me in shock. I walked up to her and tried to wave my hand in front of her face but her eyes were fixed on mine. A few tries with snapping my fingers didn't work, so all I could do was roll up my balaclava over my mouth.

Hoping that Aphrodite isn't controlling my life, I laid a quick kiss on Jin's forehead. _That_ woke her up.

She shook her head, "What did you just do?"

I straightened my balaclava over my mouth, "You were staring."

"I know that... but why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

She pointed to where I kissed her.

"To... wake you up?"

Before she could answer, Grover walked in, "Hey John, we've been waiting for fourteen min—" He stopped himself. _Oh right, _I thought, _He could read emotions. Craaap._

I looked at Jin, "I'll be back."

It sounded like one of those Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonations from Terminator when I said that. Reluctantly, I turned my back on her and followed Grover outside to the taxi.

I climbed in next to Grover.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked.

"None of your concern," I said.

"It's Aphrodite's though," Grover mused.

I gave him my _If-You-Say-Anything-I-Will-Set-You-On-Fire _stare and he gaped at me, "Do you want to live, goat-man, or be terrified to death?"

He shook his head furiously.

"Good," I turned my attention to the taxi driver, "Los Angeles Airport, please."

"Yes sir!" he proudly answered and drove us along the busy streets of downtown L.A.

**Percy's POV**

Whoa, John just went out on Grover! I'm starting to think that John inherited Ares's anger issues. We didn't talk much on the way to the airport and had to wait for almost an hour for our plane to arrive. I wasn't too happy about it either.

"Percy, you have to get on the plane," Annabeth suggested. It was about five minutes after the plane landed in.

I shook my head, "Even if Hestia convinced Zeus to let me fly, I won't do it. Even it's the last thing I do before I die!"

"You won't die," Grover said, "Everyone knows that."

"What if someone else does?"

"We can't be too sure of that, yet."

"Exactly!"

Annabeth looked at John desperately, "Want to do the honors?"

_Uh oh,_ I thought. _He's gonna' try to drag me on that thing._

John nodded and grabbed both of my wrists and started shoving me impatiently towards the security terminal. Luckily, the police didn't find the pistol hidden in John's lower armor pocket, my ballpoint pen, or any of the stuff we had.

As soon as we were walking in the transfer hallway, I started struggling, but John must've really worked out at Camp Half-Blood in order to force a fifteen year old that is afraid of flying in planes and won't go on them whatsoever.

Annabeth started busting out laughing when I tried to get out of John's sleeper hold.

"Annabeth... I swear that if I wake up from this, I will personally ask John to put you in a gogoplata hold!" I tried to say.

"Like he's going to make my larynx implode. Isn't that right, John?" she asked.

My vision was getting fuzzy and black dots started dancing across my eyes, "John...." I could barely hear myself, "You're making me black out."

"It's better to have you sleeping than tensed up in a plane," Grover said. John kept my neck locked tight around my airway.

"By the time we turn that corner, Jackson," he told me, "You will have to be carried."

"By who?" I asked, but I couldn't get an answer since I was already sliding to the floor in unconsciousness.

**Annabeth's POV**

He started to drool as soon as he hit the floor. Typical Percy, he's dumb in a cute kind of way and it's not exactly Athena's type, but possibly mine. Grover and I helped carry him to the plane and set him next to me in the very back of it. John sat in front of us next to Grover.

I tilted Percy's head to make him look like he's staring out the window so he won't drool on my shoulder. Grover sniffed the air, "No monsters."

I smiled and then glanced at Percy again. He seemed peaceful when he slept, but I quickly shoved the thought away and started toying with my Camp Half-Blood necklace without realizing it.

"So Grover," I asked, "What are you going to do now that Pan is gone?"

He hesitated, "Create a 'Save-the-Planet' organization and maybe go into woodland magic that deals with music with the reed pipe and piano."

Grover playing the piano? I never heard that one before.

"I can't imagine you playing the piano."

"Blame the Apollo kids for getting me into it. They were practicing for the big concert before the fireworks on the Fourth of July."

I gasped, "Concert?! I never heard anything about a concert!"

He turned around in his seat, "I'm surprised a daughter of Athena never figured that out before Percy came. Haven't you seen the Hephaestus kids making the instruments? You should see Beckendorf build the tuba!"

I folded my arms, "I still can't imagine you playing the piano."

"Yeah, well. Get used to it, because some people might be singing too."

"Ah Styx!"

Grover looked at Percy, "Sleeps well even when he's in a plane."

I chuckled, "I guess!"

"I'll let you know if my shoe comes off."

"Okay, Grover."

With that, he pulled down his rasta cap over his eyes and slumped down into his seat. Percy started mumbling in his sleep like, "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy," or something like that. The plane started to speed down the runway.

Just when I was starting to slump down in my sleep for a nap, Percy mumbled, "Little wonders..."

* * *

**I just had to add Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy in there! I had the movie on my mind and had nothing else to think about beside that! Anyway's, hope you like it!**


	25. Annabeth Chooses Utada Hikaru

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs listed, nor PJO or FEAR. Rick and Sierra do.) Some of the songs listed are what I like, so it's just my opinion on who should sing what.

* * *

**

Annabeth's POV

When I woke up, I saw Percy tensed like it meant that his life was dying right now. His teeth were clenched, his green eyes stared straight ahead, and he was holding on for dear life on the armrests.

"Percy," I said groggily, "you need to calm down. You aren't going to die."

"I feel as if my blood pressure is high," he said, "How would you like it if you were put in a sleeper hold?"

"I'd feel pretty terrible."

"Exactly," he started to get up, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be in the restroom."

I was guessing that he was trembling with hypertension because his heads were really shaken up and his knees looked as if they were going to buckle under him, but he just kept walking.

Grover yawned and stretched his hands out, "Morning people!"

He noticed that Percy was gone, "Where's Percy?"

I pointed to the back of the plane. John was already awake... with his balaclava off. He had shaggy black hair, almost like Percy's, but wore his red-tinted goggles over his eyes. Still hiding the emptiness inside them. Not that I'm trying to say anything cute about it, but it's scarier than pretty. And I never had seen them before.

Anyway, Percy returned and before he could sit down, the intercom suddenly boomed.

_Welcome to La Guardia Airport, ladies and gentlemen. We hope you enjoyed your flight._

"Yeah, I enjoyed mine," Percy joked, "Let's get off this thing."

"Right behind you," I said, and together we walked off the plane into the airport.

**John's POV**

Right when I entered the lobby, I saw someone standing next to the exit, so I walked over and people were giving me looks like, _Why is that guy wearing goggles? _and _He looks like a noob wearing that._

I suddenly stopped when the guy in leather disappeared in shadows and dust. That's when I had the chance to quickly get our bags, but I stood there. I really needed to talk to him. He could at least help us out against the dracaenae, but he wussed out.

Percy stood beside me carrying his green backpack, "What're you waiting for?"

I hesitated, "N-nothing." And I grabbed my red duffle bag from the conveyer belt, followed by Grover and Annabeth grabbing theirs.

The ride to Camp Half-Blood was absolutely boring, but eventually time past when I was daydreaming about many ways to defeat Kronos and none of them were as complicated as what demigods would think of, compared to Athena's master strategic abilities.

When I saw the lone pine tree up on the hill, I immediately said, "Stop here."

"You sure? There's nothing here," he complained.

I handed him a few dollars, "Yeah, thanks."

We all climbed out of the taxi and strutted uphill. I stood far away from the green-scaled dragon, coiled around the tree, as much as possible. When we saw view of Camp Half-Blood, parts of the forest were scorched like they were burnt by fire.

**Percy's POV**

At least it wasn't time for my actual job to be turned into a firefighter, since Chiron had already sent the Apollo's to douse the fire. Me and the rest were sitting in front of the fireplace of the Big House and Chiron still had compacted himself into a wheelchair. We told him _everything_ except the other parts.

Chiron leaned back in his wheelchair, "It is done then... we finally have powerful allies. But it will only stun the army."

Without warning, John took off his goggle and replaced them with red-tinted sunglasses. Wow, he really does look like Ares without the battle scars. I couldn't see his eyes again because his shaggy black hair hung in his eyes.

"Hestia asked the children of the Big Three to go to Olympus," John stated.

"She Iris-Messaged me about that. What she forgot to say was that the gods need to see these 'psychics'," Chiron explained, "On the summer solstice, which is five days from now, I'll have Argus drive you to the Empire State Building. In the meantime, you best train as hard as you can, and I'd like to inform you about the concert that Silena Beauregard convinced me to host."

My eyes widened, "A concert?"

"In honor of the Fourth of July and Mr. D."

I looked wearily at Annabeth.

"Andrew from the Apollo cabin is the conductor of the orchestra. Most Hephaestus children are playing the low brass instruments, and more of Aphrodite's kids are playing the strings and woodwinds than Athena's cabin playing the clarinets and choosing decent songs to play," Chiron chuckled.

"What happened to the forest, Chiron?" Grover whimpered.

"Ah, that. Well, the Hephaestus cabin were working on the instruments when Beckendorf accidently set it on fire," he said, "Luckily, Juniper is not harmed."

Grover sighed in relief.

"Typhon stirs restlessly and Kronos is gathering an army greater than ours, even with Alma on our side," Chiron shifted his weight, "But we still have time to train. I have invited Thalia and Nico and they're working with the others in the amphitheater."

After the meeting, a few camp members were running around with high-end instruments. One of Beckendorf's friends was trying to carry the cello or whatever huge bass violin it was to the Athena's cabin. The Aphrodite kids were tuning their flutes while most Apollo kids were practicing percussion. At least I'm not going to sing or play anything because I'm not that good at it anyway.

Silena walked up to me while I was just arriving at the Poseidon cabin. My hopes were wrong about the singing part. -*gulp*-

"What're you gonna' sing, Percy?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Does everyone have to sing?"

"Everyone expects the children of the Big Three to sing!" she leaned in closer to whisper, "I'm singing _Everytime We Touch._"

I tried to sound enthusiastic, "Um... okay."

"I think Annabeth is singing one of those Utada Hikaru songs called _Sanctuary_ or something like that."

I nodded and walked into my cabin. Before I could even turn my head from Silena, someone almost squeezed the guts out of me. That's when I found Tyson cleaning up my cabin... again.

"Percy!"

"You're squeezing me, big guy," I struggled as he let go of me. Tyson was wearing the same XXXL-sized jeans, a sea-blue shirt, and shoes that would've fit on Polyphemus's feet.

"Sorry. Did you see the theater?"

"Not yet."

* * *

**Yay! Hurray for Tyson, Nico, and Thalia! They finally come in! And I've got some evil stuff to put in when the chapter for the Fourth of July comes in. *rubs hands evily* :)**

**In other news, this TLO fact on Rick's Twitter really raised questions:**

**TLO Fact #11: Rachel and Annabeth both play important roles in the final battle. Does Percy get together with one of them? Wait and see!**


	26. Little Wonders

**(Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or FEAR. But I do own Teresa the pegasus and Andrew the son of Apollo.)

* * *

**

Percy's POV

Three days past and I still haven't figured out what I was going to sing. Some of the Apollo kids tried several songs but I didn't really like country or heavy metal (they sometimes call it death core rock which is a lot louder and I can't understand the screaming). Even the Aphrodite kids tried everything, and I mean everything. They mainly choose those lovey-dovey songs that Taylor Swift and Hannah Montana sing, but I am definitely not a Disney fan, since they try to feed me the Jonas Brothers and I refuse all the time. This one song they tried to let me hear was something about 'that's why I go to school for' or something like that, I refused to that too.

Something that isn't that much Disney-fied but still has meaning to it would probably be a good song to play. I'm courageous and all that, but I'm not used to getting up on stage and singing. I never sang before, mostly hummed and I doubt that I'll be successful at it. I just need a few more days for training and _trying _to find a decent song.

When I entered the arena, just before I could lift my head, black fur stumbled over me about the size of a hummer and started licking my face so much I had dog drool all over my face. Mrs. O'Leary.

"Whoa girl!" I tried to say. What I would like to say is that I really missed her, considering that I hadn't seen her since I arrived at Camp Half-Blood about two weeks ago. She finally gave me one last lick that made my hair stand up in a weird kind of way, almost making me look like Alfalfa from The Little Rascals.

I pat her head and fed her a giant dog biscuit, "You gonna' see the fireworks?"

She looked at me with her red lava eyes and I could tell she was just by her face. I patted her head one last time and walked over to one of the dummies.

Uncapping Riptide, I furiously tore through the belly and whacked its left shoulder a hundred times before I whirled around and cut off its head. Straw lay around it as I went over to the next dummy. Before I could attack it, I caught sight of Annabeth in the stone bleachers with her head absorbed in Daedalus's laptop.

**Annabeth's POV**

I ignored everything around me and indulged in Daedalus's projects. There was this one project where trebuchets would be able to throw five times as more rocks of Greek fire than normal, I didn't really find that interesting, but there was this other one that could make walls seem to be liquid and impassable at the same time, like something phantomized. While the screen was loading, I slumped back and crossed my arms and that's when I saw Percy whacking one of the dummies in the arena. I could swear that my heart crept into my throat when he finally saw me and smiled one of his famous sheepish smirks. I smiled back and waved, but I noticed the reddened handprint on his left shoulder and closed up the laptop to put it in my satchel bag.

Running down the bleachers, I landed in front of Percy, "You okay?"

"My left shoulder hurts, why?" he asked.

"You have two body parts hurting you now, Percy," I said, "Something's going on and I need to know."

"I'm trying to concentrate on training and—"

I cut him off, "Trying to find a song?"

"Yeah, I heard you were singing something called _Sanctuary._"

"The girls in the Aphrodite cabin debated between _Simple and Clean _and _Sanctuary_. When it came down to it, they argued about the Japanese version over the English version."

"English is better to understand."

I shrugged, "I guess so, and you haven't let me check you."

"Uh...does it require my shirt taken off?"

"Unless you want an x-ray exam and that can cause cancer and costs a lot of money."

"Fine..." he lifted up his shirt and I suddenly took an interest in the grass while I shuffled my feet.

"Okay, Annabeth, it's off. Do what you want," Percy finally said. I looked up to find a long deep scratch that ran down from his collar bone to the ribs.

"How'd you get that again?" I asked, ignoring the fact that I was expecting the next buff Hercules and not just a regular fifteen-year old kid that looked like he'd been working out three times a _day_.

"I caused some kind of crack in the Los Angeles airport mall," he pointed to the scar, "I didn't know this was here."

"You didn't know?!" I snapped, "It could be infected for all we know!"

"Calm down, jeez. And I thought I needed to be calmed down during the flight here."

"Just put your shirt back on."

Reluctantly, he pulled his shirt over his head and straighten it down so I wouldn't see the um... should I say it? Okay, fine! ...Abs. Suddenly a song popped into my head that Percy might like to sing. It was by a guy that sang a song for one of the 2007 movies, and blame Bobby and Matthew for making me go watch it. Plus, Percy mumbled the title to the song when he was sleeping during the flight.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I asked.

"Yeah?" He capped Riptide and stuck it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"I found a song you might like."

"Oh yeah? What's it called?"

"_Little Wonders_."

**John's POV**

As soon as word spread to me that Percy's half-brother was a cylcops, I thought they were joking until I actually saw him. He had crooked yellow teeth with peanut butter stuck between them, and what really caught my attention was the _eye._ I mean, one big brown eye in the upper center of his head, and he was about as tall as me, as tall as what people say as the height of Chiron in centaur form, which I never saw before since he said he injured his leg last year and it hadn't healed fully yet.

Tyson usually likes to tinker with metal and have fun with the 'hippocampi' at the beach. He'd said he just came back from making five-thousand three-hundred thirty-eight magic swords at the underwater forge. Who knew there were strange crap like this hanging around the world where people were clueless about their surroundings?

Anyway, back to the amphitheater. I helped Andrew, the conductor of the orchestra, calm everyone down. Everyone had their instruments polished, oiled, and tuned, thanks to Andrew for realizing that they had 'musical potential' and not 'wasted potential'.

I'm not a music person, don't get me wrong, it's just that I have nothing else better to do than prepare kids for the concert and the war at the same time. Andrew had ruffled honey blonde hair and hazel eyes. He said he wanted to be a real conductor when he grew up.

"So," Andrew asked, "you're the psychic everyone is talking about?"

"I guess so," I said.

"Guessing is probability, so there is no real answer when you're guessing," he suggested, "Mostly it means yes, but I need a real answer... please?"

"Yes..." I mumbled. This kid was real nice and all, but sometimes gets on my nerves.

"Oh good, I'm deeply in need of an assistant though. You interested?"

I looked at him, "You're on."

* * *

**Sorry I had to ditch Tyson and the rest again! I will eventually add them fully soon! ;)**


	27. Andrew and his 'Love' for Disney

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any songs, PJO, or FEAR. They belong to their rightful owners, VGL (Video Games Live), Rick, and Sierra Entertainment.)

* * *

**

John's POV

As soon as Andrew settled everyone down in the amphitheater by tapping his baton on the black music stand, he ordered everyone to play through the music scales and I had no idea what they were talking about so I just hung back in the bleachers. He whispered something that I didn't understand, maybe Ancient Greek, and everyone started flipping over papers on their stands.

Andrew turned his head over to me, "You're gonna' like this one!"

I didn't know how to answer so I said, "Uh... okay."

Then he turned his attention to the orchestra and tapped his baton slightly. Andrew said it was to give the people the tempo—whatever that was. I'm not an expert at being a musical conductor.

Suddenly, after a few taps of the baton, the flutes came to life and then the French horns followed after the baritones. After a few parts of music, trumpets and the strings played a happy tone. I was starting to like this song already.

Someone in a black cloak with his hood down sat next to me. I looked over to find a black-haired boy maybe eleven years old, he had a sword strapped to his side, and his skin was unusually pale.

"Can I help you?" I asked over the music.

"Yes, actually I was going to ask who you are," the boy said, "There were rumors that a species of supernatural friends were around."

The clashing of cymbals was followed by a pattern of snare drums, trumpets, and French horns all sounding very 'dark' as Andrew would call it instead of 'bright'. I guessed 'dark' meant smooth or something besides very out of control (bright),

"Not exactly species," I said, "Are you Nico?"

"I'm not going to answer your question until you answer mine."

I hesitated, "John Wade." Then I held out my hand and exchanged greetings.

"Yeah, I'm Nico, son of Hades. I just came back to Camp Half-Blood just in time for the summer solstice meeting of the gods."

"Oh," I decided to drop the subject and go onto another, "Like it?"

He realized I was talking about the orchestra playing, "Oh yeah. Natural musicians. Apollo should have claimed them all."

Thundered boomed out of nowhere, even though it was a clear sunny day with cumulus clouds dotted in the sky.

Nico din Angelo scoffed, "It's true!"

"Any word on Kronos?" I asked.

"That," he leaned forward to put his elbows on his thighs, "is an interesting question. The only way to defeat Kronos was to slice him up with his own scythe and toss the remains in the River Styx where his body parts would dissolve and appear in Tartarus for almost another three thousand years."

"Did you speak of this to Percy?"

"Oh yeah," Nico said, "I'd like to say he took the news well last August, since the gods didn't say anything that the Ophiotaurus requires another sacrifice, a woman of some sort."

"I hope it's that Rachel girl," I said, "I can't stand another minute around her."

The orchestra let out a long note for a while and suddenly died down to one flute player doing a soft solo that I could barely hear. Andrew finally put his baton down and turned towards me and bowed while me and Nico clapped, considering we were the only two people in the bleachers and the rest of the campers were out training or doing some other activity.

Andrew turned his attention to the orchestra again, "Tomorrow, we'll do _Clubbed to Death _by Rob Dougan. I'll try to get Grover some piano lessons in the morning. Dismissed!"

Everyone seemed cheerful at the time like they were really anticipating on the next song as they packed up their instruments and left the amphitheater. Andrew walked over to me and slipped the baton in his back pocket.

"Like it, hate it, or love it. Whichever you prefer," he said, sitting on the step below us.

"What song was that?" Nico asked.

Andrew smiled, "One of my favorites! _Kingdom Hearts Live_."

"So it's Disney?"

"Not exactly—"

"It's Disney isn't it?"

"Yes, but—"

"You like Disney!" Nico yelled, "Hey everyone! Andrew listens to Disney songs!"

Andrew's face suddenly became furious, "Shut up! You want the entire camp to hear?"

"Of course. That's what I intend to do."

"What's this about?" a new voice called. All three of us looked over to a girl with punk style clothes and a silver tiara on her head. She looked maybe...uh fifteen or sixteen? I couldn't tell. She had dark mascara, Tokyo purple fingernails, startling electric blue eyes, and had a bit of a curl at the edges of her hair.

"Oh hey, Thalia," Nico said, "We were just talking about how much Andrew likes Disney."

"I don't like Disney!" he complained, "It's the rhythm and the imagination that gets me into it! Not some stupid kiddies' song!"

"M'hm, I know that's right," the girl named Thalia mused, putting her hands on her hips.

"Seriously!"

"That was a really cool song the orchestra played Andrew, I'm impressed," Thalia said, dropping her arms. I was watching this argument like a tennis match.

"Thanks, and I thought you were a hunter," he said.

"Of course I am! It's not like I'm going to break my oath at the last minute! I swore not to be with any—"

"Males?" I cut in.

She stomped her foot in frustration, "Yes!"

"Aren't you the daughter of Zeus?"

Thalia made a face like she was one of the 'mean and popular' girls at school, "Yeah, duh. Haven't you guessed?"

"Um..." That's when I decided to drop it when the conch horn sounded for dinner, "I'm gonna' go...um, eat now. C'ya."

"Me too!" Andrew called when I was already ten feet away from the amphitheater.

* * *

**Sorry if I went a little OOC on Nico and I had to purposely end it here because I felt like it. And I found the idea about Kronos rather cool, even when I made it up all by myself and it popped out of nowhere! It's like 'grab his scythe, slice him and dump him in Styx, then watch him drift to Tartarus', funny eh? ._.**


	28. Reinforced Confidence

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Teresa and Andrew!)

* * *

**

Percy's POV

"Wherever the album is—Ow!" She hit her head while searching under her bunk and cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Annabeth, are you sure about this with giving me singing lessons and all that?" I asked her. I'd heard the eighth grade choir before, and probably my voice was off by the thousandth. I doubt I would be able to get the pitch right.

She started checking all the drawers, "I'm perfectly aware of your horrible voice, Seaweed Brain," then she turned to look at me and for some reason, my heart seemed to creep up my throat, "I'm sure Silena would really like to... unless you want me to improve it."

"Uh..." was all I could say before she finally plucked out a CD case.

"It's a good thing that the Athena cabin was enchanted so that sound cannot penetrate to the inside or outside," Annabeth said, "because children of Athena must not have any distractions during study time."

After inserting the CD into the player, she pressed the 'skip song' button a couple of times and suddenly pressed 'pause' before I could get hear anything.

"What's the song again?" I asked.

"_Little Wonders_ by Rob Thomas," she explained, "and exactly three minutes forty-five seconds long. You'll like it but don't ask where I got the song from because you can blame my half-brothers, Bobby and Matthew, for making me go see the movie."

She tossed me the lyrics. Luckily, Annabeth helped me study them for about an hour because of our dyslexia. She's not too bad of a singer herself, if you ask me.

"You will only just remember how it feels," I said, following the lyrics.

She sighed, "I said to sing it with feeling."

"Well, I guess I'm not confident enough."

Annabeth glared at me, "You were back at L.A. airport."

"That was different," I told her.

"You're going to have to tough it up then if you wanna' survive July through September."

"You will only just remember how it feels," I sang with more passion in it.

She gave me thumbs up, "Better!"

I could already feel my face blush a little bit while I continued, "All lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate!"

Then I swore that Annabeth was tearing up, "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, I just got something in my eye."

"That is the cheesiest, most overused excuse I've heard in my life, Annabeth."

"If I want myself to cry, I peel onions, not listen to some song like _Now We Are Free_ or the song I'm singing."

"You peel onions?"

"Dad makes me do it when he's busy with cabbage soup," she answered.

"Do you want me to make you cry more?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Keep going."

"Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain.... let it slide. Let your troubles fall behind you, let it shine. Until you feel it all around you and I don't mind. If it's me you need to turn to we'll get by," I sang, "It's the heart that really matters in the end."

Annabeth stared at me in shock, her jaw slightly hanging open. I waved a hand in front of her and popped back into reality.

"That was..." she tried to say.

"Pretty good, don't you think?" I asking, giving a sheepish smile.

"I'd like to say that it matches the song," she walked over to the CD player and pressed the 'play' button. A soft electric guitar started to play until a voice sang:

"_Let it go_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in_

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end_

_We will only just remember how it feels_

_All lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These small hours still remain_-"

Before I could listen any further, Annabeth abruptly pressed the stop button only to realize that the conch horn sounded for dinner.

"I recognize that song," I said, walking out of the Athena cabin.

"Duh, where do you think?" Annabeth asked.

I smiled at her, _"Meet the Robinsons_._"_

**John's POV**

I'd already made my way to the head table while I think someone in a horse costume appeared out of the shadows. My eyes seemed to be playing tricks on me, or the campers were right about Chiron being a centaur—whatever that was. The body of a white stallion looked like it was stitched to the upper body of him in a blue tweed jacket.

"Ah," Chiron said, "I see you finally figured out what a centaur is, hmm?"

"Uhh..." I couldn't find the right words to say, considering that I was blankly staring at him like _What the hell is that?_

Andrew stood beside me, "Did your legs finally heal, Master Chiron?"

"Yes, my boy. Thanks to Ascelpios, god of medicine and healing."

Thalia, Zeus's punk girl, sat over at her dad's table while Nico sat beside my other seat at the head table, followed by everyone else in Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, Chiron!" Thalia and Nico greeted in unison, which made them exchange looks nervously. The horseman waved his hand. Tyson, the cylcops, filed in next to Percy at the Poseidon table. He was, like, a head taller than Percy.

Mr. D took his seat and ordered the everlasting-goblet for red wine.

"Your limitations, Dionysus," Chiron reminded him.

"Fine... Diet Coke," the goblet changed from dark red to brown. Chiron shuffled his hooves to get everyone's attention.

"As you all know, we finally have Point Man's mother and half-brother on our side—" Suddenly, cheers erupted until they realized they just interrupted Chiron's daily speech, "—this would increase the chance that we will win the fight over the Titans once and for all. It is true that Hestia, goddess of the hearth and family, has ordered the children of the Big Three and Point Man's family to attend the meeting of the gods on summer solstice. In other news, on June twenty-sixth, capture-the-flag is prominent and Andrew Kent, son of Apollo, and Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, is hosting a concert on the Fourth of July. I'm sure they have many songs to perform, along with others singing."

Suddenly, everyone noticed a black fog-like cloud appearing dead center of the dining pavilion. Then, Fettel appeared from the black silhouette with his hands crossed behind his back. Everyone gasped.

"I'll also add to your list of announcements," he said, "You're not alone in this war. I am bringing five hundred Replica soldiers as reinforcements against the Titan Lord Kronos, Hyperion, and the stirring of Typhon. They are all able to see through the Mist and in need of celestial bullets for their carbine weapons. Will you accept this aid, Master Chiron?"

Without hesitation, Chiron said, "Of course! Where are these soldiers?"

Fettel pointed to Half-Blood Hill off in the distance, "Just beyond the hill."

"And how do we know if your going to invade and kill us?" someone asked from the Hermes table.

"I'll leave that up to Master Chiron whether he or the gods should decide to trust us."

* * *

**News broke today, proof is on Rick's Twitter that leads to another link.**

**Chiron = Pierce Brosnan**

**Medusa = Uma Thurman**

**Zeus = Sean Bean**

**Poseidon = Kevin McKidd**

**Athena = Melina Kanakaredes**


	29. We'll Survive

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story, Teresa, and Andrew Kent.)

* * *

**

Chiron's POV

By the gods it looks like I'm going to have to make a decision here and not one of the Big Three. I pondered while shifted my hooves back and forth. In my mind, I made a mental notepad. I barely even know Fettel and his Replicas, Percy and John confirmed that they were officially allies, and what about Alma? What happened to her? Pushing the thought away, I scurried through other memories as Paxton and the rest of the camp was staring at me and waiting for my decision. It was making me uncomfortable.

"We don't have all day, horseman," Mr. D remarked, but I ignored him.

Psychics have a tendency to be neutral unless acted upon, I thought. They could be easily convinced if someone has a gift of persuasion or by doing a favor. Still, I don't know much about these species if they're not one of the sons and daughters of gods. Psychics are truly a discovery for the world of Greek mythology.

Finally, I made my decision, "I'll take a few demigods with me, just in case."

"But Chiron—" Someone from the Athena cabin tried to say, but I cut him off by raising my hand.

"I have little knowledge of their kind," I said, "but I do see truth in his words. I'll take the leaders of every cabin. Meet me on Half-Blood Hill when you're done with dinner. Carry on."

I didn't eat, but I did pull Paxton out of the way to lead him to the Big House.

"Master Chiron," he asked me as we were walking.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think that the camp could withstand three battalions of reckless and self-minded monsters this August?"

"No," I said, "but your kind might change the course of it... temporarily."

"I agree. I'll work with the children of Athena to devise a strategy."

I looked at him, "What about your soldiers?"

"Nonsense, I telepathically divert my memories into their minds. They'll already know what to do."

"I see. After dinner I'll look at these soldiers, and then I'll order the children of Hephaestus to forge celestial bronze bullets. Enough to supply everything."

Paxton nodded, "Alma will come. I'm sure of it."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Then we're doomed."

**Annabeth's POV**

After dinner, all the counselors of each cabin suited up in Greek battle armor at the armory and met up with Chiron on the hill. Thalia touched her tree warily again since she hasn't seen it in a year. Nico and Percy were debating on strategies, which was very un-Percy-like and Nico-like. Usually, it's the Athena cabin that plans all that.

Below the base of the hill, several vans almost as black as Percy's hair appeared out of the tree line. I counted twenty vans in all! Just then, people were pouring out of the back and looked up at us as a wispy cloud of shadow appeared in front of them. I hate it when Paxton does that.

Five hundred soldiers with holstered weapons marched up Half-Blood Hill when we gripped our sheathed swords. Percy pulled out his ballpoint pen, Thalia hefted her spear, and Chiron uncomfortably shifted his bow settled on his shoulder.

As soon as the half battalion reached us, Fettel stepped forward.

"No need to be alarmed, dear half-bloods," he said. The Replica soldiers had black helmets, leather vests, and camouflage body armor tightly fitted in gauntlets and large leather boots. Some type of weapon was on their equip belts.

Chiron eyed Paxton and inspected the army that was literally covering half of the hill below us.

"How good are they?" Chiron asked.

Fettel kept his face emotional, "They carry Patten PK470 Assault Rifles, hand grenades, flash bangs, and stingers. Their teamwork is wildly accepted based on training and the squads are divided into Echo, Bravo, and Zulu."

Percy glanced at me, which made the situation a little bit nerve wracking. His eyes were the only thing I could see through his helmet. Then John, who had his balaclava and goggles back on, eyed him.

"How are they good in combat?" Clarisse asked. Typical question from an Ares kid.

"Reflexes are good, aim is distinguished, and they can crush a human's femur with their bare hands," Fettel explained, "Any more questions?"

No one answered.

"Do we have permission to enter the camp, Chiron?"

Without hesitation, Chiron said, "I, Chiron, give all of you permission to enter the camp."

For the first time, Fettel smiled. But it wasn't suspicious; it was sympathizing like he was glad he could give us aid. All at once, the army of Replica soldiers bounded through the borders of Camp Half-Blood, but the rest of us kept a weary eye in case Paxton suddenly changed his mind. Travis could easily run and sound the alarm as quick as lightning... well, not lightning, but when a snake would snap at you.

Percy came over to me, "Something's bothering me."

I laughed, "Why would anything bother you?"

Swearing that he blushed, he said, "Last summer you...um..."

"Oh, sorry. Chiron and the other campers were badly wounded at the time," I lied and lost eye contact.

"That's not what I meant."

"Whatever," I was ready to drop the subject now.

"Look Annabeth, if you're still wondering about Rachel, she's just a friend. Nothing more," he explained, "I-I was going to ask you something before Argus drove me back to Manhattan."

"Maybe when we're rehearsing, but right now I have to deal with strategies and right down a million results about counter-attacks, reflexes, and work with Fettel and the Replicas."

"Okay," then he mumbled something else that I couldn't get out. Something about distance.

I clapped him on the back, "Don't worry, Seaweed Brain. We'll survive."

Percy lifted off his bronze Spartan helmet and straightened his hair out. I'll admit that he was good looking when he had ruffled black hair, and don't you dare tell him that or I'll send you to Tartarus myself! He smiled his famous sheepish smile as we made our way to the campfire.

**John's POV**

Chiron and Fettel were beside me as we took attendance of all the Replica soldiers. They'd set up camp in the valley south of the climbing walls.

"Echo 0?" I asked.

"Present and ready for duty!" said a distant garbled Replica. I checked his name off.

"Zulu 12?"

"Roger!"

And the process repeated through the only four-hundred and forty-eight Replicas. By the time I checked off the last soldier, it was midnight and Chiron had left about three hours ago and Fettel disappeared out of nowhere. I figured that he was spending time with Alma so all I did was walk like two hundred yards back to the Big House.

... And I had the worst dream yet.

* * *

**Mwuahahahaa! And sorry I couldn't post earlier. My computer was screwed up from all the trojan viruses and tons of pop-ups.**


	30. The Green Flash

**(Disclaimer: I don't want to be famous, that proves my point of not owning PJO or FEAR.)

* * *

**

John's POV

The dream started out like this: I was in one of Alma's nightmares that had fire everywhere, except she or Fettel were nowhere in sight. The blurry fire reflected off my goggles. Just then, a figure in black robes faded inwards and walked towards me. He was carrying a scythe about the length of his body, making him look like the Grim Reaper.

When he looked up, his face was unusually pale. A scar rippled from his cheek bone to his chin. I couldn't see his eyes since the hood of his cloak covered them.

"So," Kronos said in the raspy, metallic voice, "you managed to turn my most valuable ally over to the gods, eh?"

"And proud of it," I backfired.

His lips formed a smile, "Alma Wade has chosen the wrong side."

A shimmering cloud of shadow appeared next to me and out came my psychic mother, Alma, in her little red dress and blood splattered feet.

_I have not chosen the wrong side,_ she whispered. _All cheaters must be exterminated in my game._

Kronos threw his head back and bellowed halfheartedly, "You psychics! For centuries, your kind has made the most ridiculous decisions known to man. And yet you're still at it!"

Alma balled her fists. Why couldn't she just liquefy him into a skeleton?

"Some day, I'll meet you in battle," Kronos said, "And you will be the first to fall."

Suddenly, my surroundings blurred and morphed into the most gruesome battlefield I have ever set my eyes upon. The camp's forest was on fire with nymphs and satyrs scorched to death. I turned around to see Long Island Sound. The water was like an ocean of blood while killed demigods flooded up and down the coastline.

The only two people that were alive were me and a black-haired boy I immediately recognized as Percy. He was kneeling down at a blond-haired girl with a large gash that oozed blood out of her stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up from the sight, though I pushed it back down and walked towards Percy. With each footstep, it left behind a footprint of blood like Alma's little feet.

Tears streamed down Percy's face as he looked up from an injured Annabeth.

"I-I couldn't s-save her," he stuttered, "a-and I forgot t-to tell her how m-much I c-cared for her."

Those words echoed through my head the rest of the morning.

Breakfast came and went, so did Andrew's concert rehearsal and archery practice. The Replica soldiers had fitted themselves with camouflaged bronze body armor and those celestial bullets that the Hephaestus kids had forged. There were two days left until we had to leave for the meeting of the gods, which made me more nervous. I wondered if Zeus would strike me down once I entered their temple or Athena would turn me into another gorgon.

I didn't tell anyone about my dream. It was too disturbing and depressing to talk about. I kept myself busy by sword fighting with some of the Ares kids. They were tough, but I easily handled them with my bronze knife Beckendorf gave me.

I accidently maimed one of the Ares kids and he yelled, "Your dead!"

My reflexes were fast enough to send his sword skidding across the sand. I held my dagger to his throat.

"I give," he said in a weak voice. I sheathed my dagger and apologized. Then out of nowhere, he threw his fist towards my stomach and time slowed down enough for me to catch the fist with amazing accuracy. The boy's eyes seemed to flicker from blue to gold as if his eyes were light bulbs.

He backed away from me and growled, "I, _Lord of the East_, will have your soul!"

"What?" I asked him. Suddenly, his entire body burst into a flame silhouette about as tall as me.

He cracked his fiery knuckles, "This shouldn't take long."

Even from where I'm standing, the heat radiating from the used-to-be Ares guy was making the temperature feel like ninety-degrees Fahrenheit. I was too stunned to call for help. The _Lord of the East_ held up two fingers to the side of his mouth and blew a column of flame at me. I rolled out of the way and time slowed down.

I barreled towards the Human Torch and dodged another fire blast by swiftly spinning on my heel and punched him between his fiery eyes. He staggered backwards as I stared at my fist. It wasn't even on fire.

Before I could wonder why, he pulled out a four foot-long scimitar made of pure flame and golden hilt.

"Kronos will have my aid once more," he babbled. Making a slash at me, I sidestepped and quickly head-butted him. That gave me the chance to draw my MP5 submachine gun and load celestial bronze bullets.

I took aim as he cursed in Ancient Greek and I shot three rounds of bullets at his head. After the third shot, he disintegrated into a quick burst of flame. Chiron bounded into the arena to assess the damage.

"What happened here?" he demanded.

"Someone possessed an Ares kid," I explained, holstering my weapon, "he tried to kill me."

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah, the _Lord of the East_."

His three-thousand year-old brown eyes widened, "Hyperion is back."

**Percy's POV**

After two hours of song rehearsal with Annabeth, I decided to head for the beach since the sun was starting to set. The beach always calmed my hyperactive brain.

I spread my towel on the soft sand and watched the pink and orange streaks across the evening sky. Just as soon as the last light of the sun dipped beyond the horizon, a green pillar of light flashed before my eyes. I figured that was nothing until I heard a faint voice in the wind.

_Come, my hero._

My eyes widened. The voice was so inviting and calm, I could almost obey. Until I snapped out of the trance and my mind felt like I couldn't remember what happened just now. It was just blank. I shook it off and concentrated on feeling the cool sea breeze.

Then I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Hey, Percy," a familiar voice said.

"'Sup," I greeted back without turning my head. I didn't want to lose sight of the clouds yet. She sat on the other end of the towel. For some strange reason, my heart started doing back-flips.

"Nice sunset, huh?" Annabeth asked.

"Too bad you missed something totally weird a few minutes ago," I said.

"What was that?"

"The green flash."

* * *

**Hyperion, titan god of light, is back! Bum, bum, bummmmmmm! Well, he possessed one of the Ares kids (I'd like to call him Michael, but since he's dead, I can't call him that right now -*sigh-*) Also, if none of you know about the phenomenon 'green flash', go watch Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and pillar of light stuff...whatever. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the twenty-eighth chapter of FEAR in Camp Half-Blood!**


End file.
